L'Empire des Skywalker
by A-Skygirl
Summary: Anakin devient le nouvel Empereur après avoir remporté son combat sur Mustafar et avoir éliminé Dark Sidious. Padmé accouche et leurs enfants deviennent de grands apprentis Sith. La Galaxie toute entière lui appartient. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il croit...
1. La fin et le commencement

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Tout d'abord, bonne année et que la Force soit avec vous en 2015 !_**

**_Ensuite, cette fiction est particulière parce qu'elle a le grand honneur d'être écrite par deux auteurs !_**

**_Oui, nous sommes bel et bien deux à écrire cette histoire. PadmeNAS et A-Skygirl ont l'immense privilège de collaborer pour vous écrire cette fiction !_**

**_Vous verrez peut-être d'ailleurs la différence dans la manière d'écrire dans le chapitre qui a été coupé en deux. De ce fait, nous n'avons rien ajouté ou modifié de la partie de l'autre._**

**_Donc, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des messages sur le compte de PadmeNAS pour poser des questions et/ou commenter la fiction !_**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La fin et le commencement**

Son regard était fait de feu. Rien que du feu. Pas une once de gentillesse. Pas un éclat d'amour. Il y avait juste ce feu. Ce feu nourrissait sa haine. Et cette haine noircissait son âme. Il attaqua encore une fois. Son ancien maître para son coup. Anakin Skywalker brûlait de l'intérieur. Toutes ses attaques étaient vaines. Leurs âmes se connaissaient trop bien. Ce combat se terminera lorsque l'un ou l'autre commettra une erreur. Obi-Wan Kenobi ne fera pas d'erreur. Anakin Skywlker non plus. Il balança encore une fois son arme. Et, encore une fois, son ancien maître coupa court au jet bleu. Alors il désactiva son arme. Il se laissa glisser par terre. Et il se mit à pleurer. Obi-Wan s'approcha de lui. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- Anakin...

Il sanglota encore une fois.

\- Ecoute, Anakin...

Il marqua une pause. Il avait mal de voir ainsi son fils.

\- Tu... Tu as cru à un mensonge... Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Anakin se leva. Il s'approcha de son père.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Obi-Wan...

Il releva la tête. Et il le poussa. Le corps passa par-dessus la rambarde. Et il tomba. Dark Vador releva la tête, pour voir son chef-d'œuvre. Mais il vit juste une petite rivière de lave.

\- Adieu, Obi-Wan.

Et sans un regard en arrière, il partit.

Sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage, sa femme l'attendait. Dans ses yeux, la seule chose qui était présente était l'incompréhension. Il n'y avait aucune peur. Une autre personne qu'elle aurait eu peur. Affreusement peur. Et ce serait enfuit. Mais elle non. Elle était Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker. Et elle était courageuse. Lorsque son mari avança vers elle, elle ne recula pas.

\- Qu'as-tu fait, Anakin ?

Sa voix était douce. Comme toujours.

\- Qu'ai-je fait ?

L'opposé de la voix de son mari. La sienne était dure.

\- Oui, qu'as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai fait... Plein de choses.

\- Comme quoi ? Tuer les Jedi ? Essayé de me tuer ?

\- Je n'ai pas essayé de te tuer.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment appelles-tu un étranglement alors ?

Anakin s'avança. Et il sourit froidement.

\- J'appelle ça... Un excès de rage.

Elle fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

\- Un excès de rage ?

Il se rapprocha encore. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres.

\- Oui, un excès de rage. Parce que tu m'as trahi. Tu as emmené Obi-Wan pour qu'il me tue.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était venu !

\- Vraiment ? Eh bien... J'ai bien fait de le faire disparaître alors.

Une boule commença à se former dans la gorge de Padmé.

\- Quoi ? Anakin... Où est Obi-Wan ?

\- Il est mort.

\- Tu... Tu as tué Obi-Wan ?

Elle ne voulait pas entendre la réponse. C'était impossible. Elle sentit ses jambes trembler. Et elle s'évanouit. R2-D2 apparut aussitôt, suivit de près par C-3PO.

\- Oh, mademoiselle Padmé ! Maître Anakin, elle s'est évanouit !

\- J'ai bien vu, 3PO. Amène-là dans le vaisseau.

Il se dirigea vers la passerelle. Il commença à la monter, lorsqu'il interpella le droïde.

\- Et, C-3PO... Désormais, c'est maître Vador.

\- Je... Je... Bien, maître.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit était R2-D2. À l'arrière, en retrait, il y avait C-3PO. À son grand soulagement, elle ne vit pas Anakin. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Il avait tué les Jedi. Même les petits. Même Obi-Wan. Il avait contribué à détruire la République. Ce pour quoi elle s'était battue. Ce pour quoi elle avait failli mourir. Il n'était plus le petit garçon de Tatooine. Il n'avait ni sa gentillesse, ni son amour. Un monstre. Il était devenu un monstre. Elle aurait voulu haïr ce monstre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi... Mais elle l'aimait. Éperdument. Follement. Elle l'aimait comme sur Géonosis. Comme quand elle s'était rendu compte de cet amour. Comme quand elle s'était rendu compte à quel point elle aimait Anakin. À quel point il lui dévorait l'âme. À quel point il lui donnait envie d'être immature. À quel point sa vie dépendait de celle d'Anakin. Il y avait un lien. Indestructible. Complètement insensé. Mais c'était leur lien. Comme c'était leur futur enfant. A eux. Eux. Padmé et Anakin. Anakin et Padmé. C'était parfait. Ces lettres... Ces syllabes... Ce symbole... C'était Elle et Lui. Elle et Lui contre le reste du monde. Ça avait toujours était ainsi. Et c'était maintenant que ça changeait. Il y avait toujours leur lien. Et leur enfant. Mais il y avait maintenant plus un seul chemin. Mais deux. Deux chemins pour deux personnes. Et elle devait choisir. Choisir entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Entre la République et Anakin. Elle devait choisir pour elle. Mais aussi pour son enfant. Elle mit une main sur son ventre, cherchant du réconfort. Elle sentit quelque chose. Quelque chose que ses doigts connaissaient par cœur. Le petit porte-bonheur qu'Anakin lui avait offert. Depuis toutes ces années, elle en connaissait chaque millimètre. Et elle l'aimait. Car, pour une autre personne qu'elle, ce n'était qu'un médaillon. Mais pour elle, c'était une part d'Anakin. Alors oui, elle l'aimait. Et elle l'aimerait toujours. Comme Anakin. Alors elle prit une décision. Elle décida que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Elle s'était évanouie à cause du manque d'air. Mais après, Obi-Wan avait résonnait Anakin. Et Anakin était revenu. Il l'avait placé sur cette couchette. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se repose. Alors elle ferma les yeux. Elle laissa à nouveau la crainte l'envahir. Et elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Au même moment, Anakin vint la voir. Et il eut peur. Peur de ne plus revoir son sourire. De ne plus entendre sa voix. De ne plus la serrer dans ses bras. Peur de la perdre. Encore une fois. Mais il n'échouerait pas. Pas maintenant. Il caressa les cheveux de Padmé. Doucement. Comme la légère brise du vent. Et il se rappela le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il pleura. Ses larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Il les essuya rageusement.

\- Padmé...

Il sentit le vaisseau atterrir.

\- Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi Padmé.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il la souleva délicatement. Et il se dirigea vers la passerelle.

Anakin ne perdit pas un instant de plus. Padmé était toujours inconsciente et sa vie était incertaine. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas commis l'irréparable et cela était ironiquement dû grâce à l'aide d'Obi-Wan. Si le maître Jedi ne lui avait pas dit de lâcher sa femme, il l'aurait peut-être étranglé pour de bon dans son excès de rage.

Bien évidemment, Anakin avait à présent d'immenses regrets. Il s'était tourné vers le côté obscur uniquement pour sauver Padmé. Mais voilà que désormais, le goût pour le pouvoir prenait le dessus sur lui, venant égaliser son souhait d'arracher sa femme de la mort. Et même si sa colère était redescendue à présent, Anakin rêvait déjà de conquérir la Galaxie et d'en prendre le contrôle. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait tout d'abord tuer Palpatine.

En songeant au vieillard, un sourire diabolique apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il descendait du vaisseau en portant Padmé dans ses bras vers le nouveau centre médical que Dark Sidious venait de créer. Il fut accueilli par les clones. Anakin les chassa rapidement et entra dans le bâtiment. Il ordonna qu'un médecin vienne aussitôt prendre en charge sa femme, blessée. Plusieurs droïdes arrivèrent ainsi que deux infirmiers.

Anakin posa alors doucement Padmé sur la table de soin et annonça d'un air mauvais que si sa femme ne recevait pas les meilleurs soins, il ne donnerait pas cher d'eux. Comme preuve, il réduisit en bouillie une table à proximité de lui à l'aide de la Force. Jetant un dernier regard glacial dans la salle, il tourna les talons. Sa soif de pouvoir l'attirait naturellement vers le dernier endroit où des opposants à son empire luttaient encore. Grâce la Force, il n'eut aucun mal à percevoir que son maître était en plein combat et tout laissait croire que l'ennemi en face était maître Yoda.

Ce n'était pas surprenant que le vieux maître Jedi ait survécu. Cependant, sa résistance ne durerait pas longtemps car Anakin comptait éliminer le dernier Jedi capable de se mettre en travers de sa route dès maintenant. Il quitta le centre médical et monta dans une navette qui l'amena au Sénat.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entra dans l'immense salle destiné en temps normal aux débats des Sénateurs et du Chancelier. Mais lorsqu'Anakin y entra, il trouva une scène pour le moins surprenante. Dark Sidious et Yoda se livraient un duel à mort. Le vainqueur prendrait possession de la République. Seulement, ni le Jedi ni le Sith n'avait prévu qu'une troisième personne intervienne dans ce combat déterminant.

En le voyant entrer, les visages des deux opposants prirent une expression très différente de l'autre. Pour Sidious, ce fut un horrible sourire victorieux qui se dévoila. En revanche, pour Yoda ce fut une expression d'horreur. Affronter deux Sith aussi puissants n'étaient clairement pas dans ses cordes. Sans compter que si Vador était là, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Obi-Wan était mort. Il avait échoué.

\- Maître Yoda, vous n'auriez pas dû envoyer Obi-Wan me tuer. Je le connais trop bien pour pouvoir perdre contre lui. lança-t-il avec mépris au vieux maître.

Les oreilles de ce dernier s'abaissèrent alors légèrement. Sa situation était très compliquée. À présent, il ne faisait plus aucun doute quant à l'issu final de ce combat. Cependant, Yoda ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il devait combattre jusqu'au bout, même si c'était la mort qui l'attendait.

Situé à une dizaine de plateformes en dessous de Sidious, Yoda regarda sans vaciller son apprenti prendre place à ses côtés. Malgré la capuche qui cachait une grande partie de son jeune visage, Yoda put très distinctement apercevoir ses prunelles brûler d'avidité et il y décela une grande soif de pouvoir. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qu'avait été autrefois Anakin Skywalker. Son cœur avait été entièrement dévoré par la haine et la soif de pouvoir. Il n'avait pas dû hésiter une seule seconde à porter le coup fatal à Obi-Wan.

Mais alors que le maître Jedi se remettait en position d'attaque, il décela quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusque là. Il sentit à travers la Force les dessins noirs de Dark Vador. Il ne comptait pas se contenter de prendre sa vie à lui. Non. Il comptait... il comptait renverser aussitôt après Dark Sidious et prendre sa place à la tête de la Galaxie. Le côté obscur n'avait pas mis longtemps à lui montrer la perfidie des Sith. La traîtrise était une coutume bien connue chez eux. Leur soif de pouvoir n'avait pas de limite. Elle ne cessait de grandir et le cœur tourmenté d'Anakin éclatait enfin, révélant toute la noirceur qu'il contenait depuis tout ce temps. Dark Vador était puissant, très puissant. Yoda pouvait le sentir dans la Force. Dark Sidious avait eu raison peu avant. Il allait devenir sans doute plus puissant que quiconque. L'Élu, désormais déchu, avait tout de même selon un certain point de vue accompli sa destinée. Il s'était démarqué et avait démontré toute l'étendu de sa puissance.

Yoda songea alors tristement que cette force aurait pu tellement être mieux exploité par Anakin. Il aurait dû l'utiliser pour vaincre les Sith et restaurer la paix dans la Galaxie, et non rejoindre le côté obscur. La seule chose qui consola un peu le maître Jedi, ce fut que Palpatine allait tout de même mourir lui aussi et que lui-même aveuglé par sa propre quête du pouvoir, ne se rendait pas compte des projets de son jeune apprenti. Bientôt, ce dernier ne serait plus apprenti, mais maître de la Galaxie.

À l'inverse d'Obi-Wan, Yoda ne tenta même pas de le raisonner ou même de parler avec lui. C'était inutile. Le côté obscur l'aveuglait et le jeune homme n'entendrait rien. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, c'était de le délivrer de cette souffrance au plus vite.

Poussant un faible soupir et faisant appel à la Force, Yoda dégaina à nouveau son sabre, prêt à en découdre face aux Sith.

Toujours aussi impulsif, trait de caractère qui ne changeait pas bien au contraire, Anakin plongea aussitôt à l'encontre du vieux maître. Cependant, loin d'être vexé ou perturbé par cet acte, Sidious en profita pour envoyer une nouvelle salve d'éclairs de force sur Yoda. Bien que ce dernier vit venir la double attaque, il ne put pourtant les parer en même temps. Il décida donc de repousser les éclairs et de les renvoyer sur Anakin.

Contrairement à Obi-Wan, Yoda n'avait aucun mal à accomplir sa mission. Même si Anakin avait été des leurs pendant plusieurs années, il n'éprouvait en ce moment même aucun regret ni même tristesse à l'idée de combattre un ancien frère d'arme. Néanmoins, il jugea qu'il était primordial de tuer Dark Sidious. Il était plus dangereux car il était extrêmement intelligent et rusé. Patient, il connaissait l'art de la politique et comment manipuler les gens. De plus, il avait déjà pas mal vécu et avait ainsi accumulé beaucoup d'expérience. En revanche, Anakin était encore très jeune et il ne connaissait absolument rien à la politique. Tout ce qui l'alimentait, c'était la soif de pouvoir. Hors, il ne pourrait pas contrôler la Galaxie en utilisant uniquement ses atouts de guerrier. Sans compter qu'il pouvait être facilement influençable au vu de ses grandes émotions. En d'autres termes, il serait peut-être encore possible de traiter avec lui ou de le manipuler sous un certain angle.

Grâce à sa grande maîtrise de la Force, Yoda parvint à arrêter les éclairs et les relança sur Anakin au moment où celui-ci allait l'atteindre. Surpris par la rapidité du geste du Jedi, Dark Vador n'eut pas le temps de parer et fut foudroyé, se faisant ainsi projeter violemment en arrière. Il tomba à la renverse contre l'une des plateformes et dégringola de plusieurs bon étages, à moitié sonné. Le combat pouvait reprendre contre Sidious. Yoda sauta rapidement à lui en brandissant son sabre. Bien évidemment, le Seigneur Sith para avec son propre sabre. Un nouveau duel d'une grande férocité s'engagea entre la lumière et les ténèbres.

Mais alors que Yoda semblait tenir tête et avoir même l'avantage sur son adversaire, il fut finalement déstabilisé lorsqu'il perdit son sabre laser en s'approchant un peu trop près de Dark Sidious qui propulsa son sabre dans le vide. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus que la Force. Sidious l'attaqua à nouveau, déchaînant toute la puissance qu'il avait dans ses éclairs. Yoda les para, mais la puissance de l'attaque le propulsa violemment en arrière lui faisant perdre pied. Il tomba dans le vide et ne put s'accrocher convenablement à l'une des plateformes. Il finit sa chute tout en bas en se cognant la tête. Au-dessus de lui, Dark Sidious riait diaboliquement. Mais alors qu'il se relevait, un peu sonné, Yoda oublia complètement Anakin et ne le vit pas surgir soudainement. L'ancien Padawan d'Obi-Wan leva son sabre à la lame toujours bleue, ce qui changerait sans doute très vite, au-dessus de lui et sans hésiter l'abattit de plein fouet sur lui.

Ainsi finit l'un des plus grands maîtres Jedi de toute l'histoire de l'ordre. Tué sans pitié par l'un des siens, ayant succombé au pouvoir du côté obscur de la Force. Yoda eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux et d'espérer qu'un jour un espoir reviendrait dans la Galaxie, que la lame d'Anakin lui transperça la poitrine. Il tomba aussitôt par terre, terrassé par la puissance du côté obscur. Avant de rendre son dernier soupir, Yoda songea tristement à Qui-Gon et aux grandes espérances qu'il avait fondé en Vador savoura alors sa victoire en dominant de toute sa hauteur le cadavre de Yoda. Satisfait et se nourrissant de cette nouvelle victoire, il donna un coup de pied dans le corps sans vie et Yoda lui montra son visage. Sans éprouver le moindre remord, Dark Vador prit son temps afin de réaliser pleinement que le côté lumineux avait totalement disparu, désormais. Le leader des Jedi n'était plus. Plus personne n'oserait le défier à présent ou ne remettrait en question sa puissance.

Dark Sidious, tout aussi satisfait de cette victoire, vint rejoindre son jeune apprenti pour savourer avec lui cette victoire écrasante.

\- Je suis fier de vous, mon jeune apprenti. dit-il à Anakin.

Cependant, celui qui avait si minutieusement préparé et prévu l'écroulement depuis si longtemps de la République avait oublié un point crucial dans son plan si parfait. Il avait tout prévu, absolument tout. Sauf une chose : que son apprenti désire prendre sa place si vite. Bien qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque la règle des Sith, il n'y avait plus songé du tout aveuglé par la réussite totale de son plan. Et à l'expression de Dark Vador, il comprit aussitôt son erreur fatale. Il ne réagit pas assez vite pour contrer l'attaque éclair de son apprenti.

La lame bleue de l'ancien Chevalier Jedi Anakin Skywalker transperça alors pour la deuxième fois une poitrine en l'espace de peu de temps. Cette lame qui, autrefois avait sauvé tant de vie, les prenait aujourd'hui tout aussi facilement. Le corps de Palpatine tomba alors aux pieds de Vador, tout comme celui de Yoda quelques instants avant, tandis qu'un horrible rictus apparut pour la dernière fois sur son visage.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Seigneur Sidious. L'héritage que vous m'avez légué sera désormais entre de bonnes mains. dit-il au cadavre de Palpatine avec un sourire satisfait.

En tuant son maître, Anakin sentit plus que jamais le pouvoir et la puissance l'habiter. Désormais, tout était fini. La guerre venait de prendre définitivement fin et c'était lui qui l'avait remporté. Sur tous les aspects.

Sauf peut-être un seul. Sa femme, Padmé. Alors qu'Anakin songeait déjà à sa Galaxie, l'image de Padmé lui revint en mémoire. Elle était en soins urgents et surtout, elle portait son enfant. Un Empereur, un roi, un dirigeant peu importe le nom qu'il porte a toujours besoin d'un héritier. Et son enfant à naître était son héritier. Néanmoins, cet enfant aurait besoin de sa mère et la part d'Anakin Skywalker encore présente en lui, lui rappela à ce moment combien il aimait Padmé.

Se laissant alors totalement envahir par l'amour qu'Anakin vouait à Padmé, Vador quitta l'immense salle remplie de plateformes. Il rencontra au passage le Vice-Chancelier du Sénat Galactique, Mas Amedda escorté de deux clones.

\- Que... que s'est-il passé ici ? Où est le Chancelier Suprême ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il est mort. J'ai bien peur qu'il va nous falloir un nouveau dirigeant. répondit froidement Anakin.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Vous voulez peut-être qu'on en discute ? s'énerva Anakin en plongeant ses yeux jaunes dans ceux d'Amedda.

\- N... non, bien que non. Que dois-je faire ?

\- Organiser une cession extraordinaire au plus vite afin d'annoncer la mort du Chancelier Palpatine et que je vais prendre sa place.

\- Vous ? Mais, sauf votre respect...

\- Je crois aussi qu'il va falloir trouver un nouveau Vice-Chancelier. lança froidement Anakin en étranglant Mas Amedda à l'aide de la Force.

Ce dernier tenta de se débattre mais la prise du Seigneur Sith sur lui était trop grande. Ennuyé, Dark Vador serra davantage le point et la nuque d'Amedda se brisa dans un horrible craquement qui résonna dans la salle. Les deux clones firent naturellement deux pas en arrière, terrifiés. Vador leva ses yeux jaunes vers eux et leur dit :

\- Tout compte fait, c'est vous qui allez vous charger de faire cette réunion. Annoncez également qu'il va nous falloir un nouveau Vice-Chancelier.

\- B... bien mon seigneur.

Les clones se retirèrent alors aussitôt. Palpatine avait programmé les clones pour qu'ils le servent fidèlement et aveuglement. Lorsqu'il avait lancé l'ordre 66, il avait également fait en sorte pour que les soldats deviennent fidèles à son apprenti, Dark Vador. Aussi, il était désormais leur seul seigneur à qui ils devaient pleine obéissance.

Dark Vador quitta ensuite le Sénat Galactique et se rendit immédiatement auprès de sa femme. Empli par l'amour d'Anakin, il retrouva son visage naturel. Il trouva Padmé éveillée, entourée des droïdes et des infirmiers. Elle avait de grands yeux tristes et effrayés.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui, y compris celui de Padmé. Et tous le regardèrent avec crainte, même sa femme qu'il aimait tant. Cela le peina mais en repensant à son geste impulsif et violent, il ne put lui en vouloir. Bien au contraire. Il s'approcha d'elle en essayant de rester calme. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il ne parvint pas à lui faire part de ses regrets. Il se contenta de soutenir son regard car, elle aussi ne put parler. Finalement, le jeune homme releva les yeux et demanda d'une voix forte :

\- Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ?

À sa demande, l'un des deux hommes s'avança d'un pas et prit la parole :

\- Sur le plan physique, elle est en parfait état de santé. Cependant, elle semble assez faible. Comme si...

\- Comme si quoi ? s'impatienta Anakin.

\- Comme si elle avait le cœur brisé. termina l'homme en détournant le regard.

Anakin qui avait pris la main froide de Padmé dans la sienne, vit du coin de l'œil que sa femme lui tourna la tête comme si elle était honteuse. Au passage, il vit clairement toute sa tristesse et sa peine dans ses yeux au même titre que ses larmes. Cela lui serra le cœur. Il avait creusé un fossé entre eux en se tournant vers le côté obscur. Cependant, Padmé ne comprenait pas que cela avait été essentiel pour sa survie. Elle s'était toujours davantage préoccupée des autres et de sa République. Mais aujourd'hui, sa vie était en danger et rien ne comptait en dehors de tout cela pour Anakin sinon de la sauver. Padmé finirait par comprendre son sacrifice pour elle et il était persuadé qu'ils pourraient alors s'aimer à nouveau comme avant.

\- Dans son intérêt et celle des enfants, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle accouche au plus vite.

Anakin reporta son attention sur l'infirmier.

\- _Les enfants ? _répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, elle est enceinte de jumeaux. Mais, comme elle n'est qu'à 8 mois et demi de grossesse, il va falloir provoquer l'accouchement.

\- Je vois. Faites ce qu'il faut dans ce cas. Et qu'elle reçoive _les meilleurs soins_. dit-il entre ses dents en assistant bien sur les trois derniers mots.

Padmé pouvait clairement sentir dans le ton du jeune homme qu'il était toujours le même que sur Mustafar et qu'il ne comptait visiblement pas abandonner cette voie de si tôt. Elle comprit également qu'il avait fait disparaître Obi-Wan à jamais. Seulement, elle n'osa pas lui demander s'il l'avait bel et bien tué. Bien qu'elle pensait connaître la réponse, elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre de la bouche d'Anakin.

La perte du maître Jedi était un gros coup dur pour elle. Il avait été un ami précieux, sans compter qu'il lui était venu en aide à plusieurs reprises. En songeant à lui, elle laissa de nouvelles larmes couler le long de ses joues. En fait, elle avait perdu la plupart des choses qui lui tenait à cœur, mise à part l'amour de sa vie. Et c'était la seule raison qui lui donnait encore suffisamment de force pour s'accrocher dans ce monde, désormais voué à l'oppression d'une dictature. Mais Anakin lui faisait peur et la jeune femme ignorait encore combien de temps elle aurait la force de le regarder ainsi, consumé par le côté obscur.

Néanmoins, elle s'accrocha à l'espoir qu'il finirait par revenir du côté lumineux. Il y avait encore du bon en lui, elle en était certaine. Peut-être que la naissance de leurs enfants serait un premier pas vers sa rédemption.

Sur le conseil des médecins, on provoqua alors l'accouchement de Padmé. Vu son état faible, la jeune femme dut faire appel à ses dernières forces pour résister à la douleur et à l'effort que cela lui demandait. Cependant, convaincu que cet acte allait lui ôter la vie, Anakin resta à ses côtés et grâce à la Force, il déversa en elle une part de son énergie vitale ce qui donna à Padmé plus que ce qui lui était nécessaire, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas mourante.

L'accouchement se déroula alors sans problème ou effet secondaire. Padmé donna naissance tout d'abord à un petit garçon, puis à une petite fille. Elle les baptisa respectivement Luke et Leia, des prénoms qu'elle avait choisi avec Anakin le jour même où elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse.

Lorsque les deux enfants virent le jour, la jeune femme eut la très nette impression de revoir le vrai visage de celui qu'elle aimait. La joie et le bonheur de porter ses enfants dans ses bras semblaient raviver ses bons sentiments. Hélas, cela n'était qu'éphémère. Anakin n'avait absolument pas renoncer au côté obscur, bien au contraire. Il avait déjà prévu de grands projets et il devait se rendre au Sénat afin d'annoncer la mort de Palpatine.

Ignorant tout des projets sombres de son mari, Padmé s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, épuisée mais réconfortée en pensant que son Ani était de retour. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur son front et après que les médecins lui assurèrent qu'elle était en parfaite santé, il la quitta ainsi que ses nouveau-nés.

Il retourna au Sénat où tous les Sénateurs avaient été réunis. Ces derniers s'étaient montrés frustrés d'avoir été ainsi à nouveau appelés alors que Palpatine avait fait son discours pas plus tard que hier soir. Mais lorsque toute l'assemblée vit une silhouette encapuchonnée méconnue, des murmures s'élevèrent aussitôt dans toute la salle. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait donc signifier ? Où était Palpatine ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était encore passé ?

Plusieurs Sénateurs qui faisaient partis de la délégation des 2000 se regardèrent, incrédules. Parmi eux, Bail Organa et Mon Mothma échangèrent un long regard.

\- Où est la Sénatrice de Naboo ? demanda à voix basse Mon Mothma.

\- À vrai dire, je l'ignore. J'ai essayé de la joindre pour l'avertir de cette nouvelle cession, mais je n'ai pas reçu de réponse de sa part.

\- Est-ce qu'elle aurait eu des problèmes ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Et j'avoue que cela m'inquiète un peu. Après tout, Padmé fait partie des nôtres à s'opposer à Palpatine, mais après ce qu'il a dit hier et l'état dont elle se trouvait, c'est peut-être mieux qu'elle n'assiste pas à cela.

Et le Sénateur d'Alderaan ne pensait que trop bien. Padmé était loin de se douter que son mari était sur le point de prendre la place de Palpatine à la tête de l'Empire qu'il venait de créer.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois, ben... nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'il y aura au programme XD**_

_**Nous ne sommes pas encore concertées pour la suite, sorry. De plus, nous ignorons totalement à quel rythme nous allons pouvoir poster étant donné que c'est plus compliqué d'écrire à deux au niveau organisationnel.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos avis ;)**_

_**À très vite, nous espérons**_

_**PadmeNAS et A-Skygirl**_


	2. Le choix de Padmé

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Nous revoilà pour la suite de cette histoire ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Et nous sommes navrées pour les fautes. _**

**_Pour la mort de Palpatine, il est vrai que cela a pu paraître trop facile mais l'arrogance des Sith est leur plus gros défaut, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Ainsi, il n'a plus songé durant un court laps de temps au danger que pouvait représenter Dark Vador. Il était trop occupé à savourer la mort de Yoda x)_**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : le choix de Padmé**

L'agitation régnait dans la chambre du Sénat comme jamais. Personne ne comprenant ce qui se passait. Sur chaque plateforme, on murmurait, on s'agitait. Non seulement la silhouette qui s'élevait depuis le bureau du Chancelier leur était inconnue, mais en plus Mas Amedda le Vice-Chancelier qui accompagnait toujours Palpatine n'était pas présent. À la place, il y avait Wilhuff Tarkin. On sentait venir un grand changement. Dans l'esprit des 2000 Sénateurs s'étant opposés à Palpatine, un petit espoir renaissait en eux. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte toute cette histoire totalement délirante d'Empire avait pris fin.

Au centre de la rotonde, la plateforme finit par atteindre son sommet et s'arrêta. Comme hypnotisé, le silence s'installant d'emblée, chacun retena son souffle. La silhouette encapuchonnée tourna la tête vers son compagnon et échangea quelques paroles incomprises pour l'assemblée. Puis, il releva un peu la tête et balaya du regard la foule autour lui. Certains aperçurent brièvement son visage mais personne ne reconnut l'ancien Jedi Anakin Skywalker.

Et puis ce dernier leva les bras et enleva alors sa capuche, révélant finalement son visage. La surprise fut totale pour tous. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne réagit mais bientôt il y eut des protestions et des sifflements furieux. Dark Vador s'était bien évidemment attendu à ce genre de réaction et il avait tout prévu.

Quelques dizaine de plateformes au-dessus de lui, Bail Organa et Mon Mothma laissèrent échapper un hoquet d'horreur. Contrairement à la grande majorité des autres Sénateurs, ils comprenaient ce que cela signifiait.

Dark Vador attendit quelques instants mais comme le silence ne revint pas, il décida d'employer sa nouvelle méthode favorite pour s'imposer. Il choisit une victime au hasard et par le biais de la Force, il étrangla à moitié un Sénateur qui se trouvait en face de lui et qui protestait. Ses voisins ne tardèrent pas à remarquer l'acte abominable et en moins d'une minute l'écran géant afficha dans la chambre du Sénat Anakin Skywalker le chevalier Jedi, héros de la guerre des clones et surnommé "le héros sans peur" étrangler un membre du Sénat sous ses yeux !

La terreur et la crainte s'installa rapidement et les protestations diminuèrent rapidement. Personne n'avait envie de finir étranglé par un fou furieux. Mais le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'était que les Jedi étaient censés être devenus les ennemis de l'Empire galactique. Alors pourquoi le plus célèbre d'entre eux se tenait là à la place du Chancelier Palpatine, menaçant par là même les Sénateurs !

Dark Vador finit par relâcher sa victime, satisfait. Le coin de ses lèvres s'était légèrement étiré en un sourire cruel.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Je croyais que les Jedi étaient désormais des hors-la-loi ! s'écria un courageux quelque part sur la gauche d'Anakin.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, un sourire froid et cruel se dessinant sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient de nouveaux jaunes, injectés de sang et il faisait plutôt peur. Les plus proches retenaient leur souffle, ayant compris qu'Anakin n'était plus un Jedi.

Encouragés par les protestations du Sénateur, d'autres se mirent également à exprimer leurs pensées.

\- Où est l'Empereur Palpatine ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

\- C'est un Jedi ! Arrêtez-le voyons ! Faites quelque chose. C'est un ennemi dangereux.

Soudain dans plusieurs plateformes les gardes et accompagnants des Sénateurs se levèrent et menacèrent Anakin d'un blaster.

\- Rendez-vous Jedi ! Dites-nous où est l'Empereur Palpatine !

Dark Vador poussa alors un petit soupir. Il s'était également attendu à ce que sa nomination en tant que successeur de Palpatine pose quelques problèmes. Mais une fois de plus, il avait tout prévu. Il appuya sur l'un des boutons de sa console devant lui. Aussitôt, des centaines de clones pénétrèrent et envahir la chambre. Dark Vador chuchota alors dans son comlink :

\- Arrêtez tous ceux qui désirent encore s'opposer à moi.

Évidemment, cette intervention calma aussitôt le jeu. Et tous ceux qui pensaient qu'Anakin se moquait d'eux commençaient alors seulement à comprendre. Et bientôt tout fut clair pour tout le monde : Anakin Skywalker était le nouvel Empereur ou du moins il était sur le point de s'autoproclamer.

Mais soudain, l'un des Sénateurs fit tout de même feu et Dark vador évita de justesse le tir. Et quelques secondes plus tard, non seulement le Sénateur était mort mais en plus tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient le furent, tués de sang-froid par les clones sous l'ordre d'Anakin.

Après cela, le calme s'imposa de lui-même. Plus personne n'osa parler ou même ne serait-ce que remuer le petit doigt. Satisfait, Dark Vador balaya à nouveau du regard la chambre du Sénat. Il prit alors la parole et sa voix froide et dure s'éleva :

\- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que l'Empereur Palpatine est mort. En fin de compte, il s'avérait qu'il était trop âgé pour endosser la pénible fonction d'Empereur de notre nouvel Empire. En tant qu'ancien conseiller personnel lorsqu'il était encore Chancelier et grand ami en qui il avait toute confiance, je vous annonce que je prends sa place pour vous guider, amener la paix et la prospérité dans la Galaxie !

Il y eut un long silence qui suivit les paroles de Dark Vador. L'annonce était tout simplement incroyable mais tous ceux qui connaissaient les Jedi et les Sith comprenaient plus ou moins. Et les rumeurs ne tardèrent pas à circuler comme quoi c'était Anakin en personne qui avait tué Palpatine. Mais personne n'osa prononcer cette accusation qui s'ensuivrait sans aucun doute d'une mort certaine.

De son côté, loin de s'inquiéter du manque de réaction de ses spectateurs, Dark Vador leva les mains en l'air et poursuivit avec plus d'entrain :

\- En tant que nouvel Empereur, j'assurerai votre sécurité à tous du moment que vous soutenez l'Empire. Les Jedi restent nos ennemis. Ils sont toujours recherchés pour haute trahison. Quiconque les protégera se fera châtier.

Dark Vador s'interrompit une nouvelle fois, profitant de ce moment de gloire. Il se délectait de la peur des gens autour de lui. C'était plaisant et terriblement amusant de voir qu'il inspirait la terreur. Pour la dernière fois, il prit la parole :

\- Certains d'entre vous ont cru reconnaître en moi le Jedi Anakin Skywalker - un rire diabolique et froid s'échappa de ses lèvres - mais ce n'est qu'une illusion ! Skywalker est mort comme l'est l'ordre Jedi ! Désormais, il n'y a que le Seigneur Vador pour vous servir. Quiconque osera prononcer le nom d'Anakin Skywalker se verra aussitôt punir. Et maintenant, je vous annonce également que notre Vice-Chancelier a eu un malheureux accident dans lequel il a trouvé la mort. Aussi, ce sera désormais le miliaire influant Wilhuff Tarkin qui prendra sa place. Personne n'ignore qu'il était également un grand ami de Palpatine qui avait toute confiance en lui. Tarkin prendra la tête du Sénat et des décisions politiques.

Tarkin s'inclina alors devant Dark Vador et la foule comprit que c'était le moment d'applaudir pour montrer sa fidélité à l'Empire.

\- Au moins, il dit les choses clairement. murmura Mon Mothma encore sous le choc.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Comment Skywalker a-t-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Il y a encore quelques jours, il était la figure héroïque de la République. lui répondit sur le même ton bas Bail Organa, aussi consterné que sa collègue.

\- C'est triste. Visiblement, Palpatine l'a bien façonné.

\- Oui, mais j'étais loin de penser que c'était aussi grave.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna alors la Sénatrice de Chandrila.

\- J'avais entendu les Jedi s'inquiéter pour Anakin ces temps-ci. Il s'était apparemment retrouvé dans une position délicate. Mais, je n'avais pas saisi toute l'ampleur de la situation et encore moins que Palpatine l'avait déjà dans sa botte. Voyez-vous, je ne sais pas tout au sujet des Jedi et des Sith, mais j'en sais suffisamment pour avoir compris que Palpatine en était un et qui voulait amener le jeune Skywalker dans son camp. Et comme vous le dites, il a réussi avec brio. Il a totalement basculé du côté obscur.

\- Je vois. En tout cas, on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés ! Il faut réagir et vite. On ne peut tout de même pas tolérer qu'un Jedi s'autoproclame Empereur comme ça ! En plus, tout le monde connaît ses exploits. Il est le héros de la guerre des clones, le visage des Jedi ! Il n'est pas crédible !

\- Je pense au contraire que pour l'heure, il ne faut rien faire. Padmé m'avait formellement dit qu'il fallait faire profil bas. Sinon, on risque de se faire prendre. Et que cela vous plaise ou non, j'ai bien peur que pour le moment personne ne puisse rien faire. De toute manière, qui oserait se confronter à lui ? Vous avez bien vu qu'il contrôle à présent l'armée des clones. Il a le pouvoir comme l'avait Palaptine. Il a juste pris sa place. Si on s'oppose à lui, on se fera tout simplement tuer.

Le Sénateur Organa poussa un profond soupir. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à croire que "le héros sans peur" puisse ainsi prendre le pouvoir. Malheureusement, il avait le pouvoir et personne ne pouvait pour l'heure, le lui reprendre. Mon Mothma regarda longuement d'un air triste celui qui, encore hier, était la fierté des Jedi. Elle tourna finalement son visage vers son ami.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais quand même ! Et pour la Sénatrice Amidala, que faisons-nous ? Il faut aussi que nous la retrouvions.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin. Elle ne tardera sûrement pas à revenir parmi nous. Maintenant que Skywalker est le nouvel Empereur et que Palpatine est mort, je ne me fais plus trop de soucis pour sa sécurité à vrai dire.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Je sais que Padmé et Skywalker étaient de grands amis, peut-être même plus. Il ne lui fera jamais de mal, j'en suis sûr.

\- Mais alors ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait décidé de le suivre ?! s'offusqua Mon Mothma.

\- Non, ça je peux l'affirmer en son nom. Padmé est bien trop dévouée à la démocratie et vous ne l'avez pas vu comme je l'ai vu hier durant le discours de Palpatine ! Jamais, elle ne voterait pour l'Empire.

À ce moment, les deux Sénateurs mirent fin à leur discussion. Quelques clones n'étaient pas très loin d'eux. Ils se levèrent et suivirent le mouvement. Dans les couloirs, ils continuèrent à se taire mais ils virent alors le capitaine Typho, l'air visiblement inquiet. Les deux Sénateurs s'empressèrent de venir à lui.

\- Capitaine Typho !

\- Oh ! Sénateurs Mothma, Organa. Je vous cherchais justement. dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Bail Organa.

\- C'est la Sénatrice Amidala. Je suis très inquiet pour elle. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis hier lorsqu'elle est partie avec son vaisseau. J'ai appris que son vaisseau était revenu mais aucune trace d'elle, ni même de son droïde !

Mon Mothma et Bail Organa se regardèrent, consternés. Ce n'était pas bon tout ça.

\- Je lui ai également envoyé plusieurs messages, mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse de part. l'informa le Sénateur d'Alderaan.

\- Je le savais. J'aurai dû l'accompagner dans son voyage ! se reprocha aussitôt le brave capitaine.

\- Néanmoins, elle ne doit pas être en danger. Je pense même qu'elle va très bien. ajouta Bail Organa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant des dernières nouvelles ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Je suis en train de chercher la Sénatrice. La reine m'a confié directement sa garde ! C'est mon devoir de veiller sur elle.

Bail Organa posa alors une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du brave capitaine.

\- Skywalker vient de tuer Palpatine et de prendre sa place en tant que Empereur. Vous saviez que Padmé et Anakin étaient proches. Il ne lui fera pas de mal. Je pense donc que vous devriez commencer vos recherches en allant directement le voir.

Typho fronça les sourcils mais il fut soulagé. Il savait très bien quel lien unissait Padmé et Anakin. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls à avoir été mis dans la confidence concernant leur mariage. Mais apprendre que ce dernier venait de se proclamer Empereur était un choc. Néanmoins, il ne perdit pas de temps.

De leurs côtés, les deux Sénateurs regagnèrent le bureau de Bail. Ce dernier prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Alors que faisons-nous ?

\- Ce que Padmé nous a suggéré de faire. Nous allons être de bons petits Sénateurs, mais dans l'ombre nous allons essayer de rechercher quelques Jedi encore vivant. Je suis sûr qu'il en reste quelque part. Ils sont notre seul espoir de renverser un Sith.

\- D'accord. Je ferai mes recherches de mon côté. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Et si vous arrivez à contacter Padmé, faites-le moi savoir.

\- Bien sûr. Seulement, je crains fort que notre nouvel Empereur n'apprécie pas beaucoup qu'on veuille s'approcher d'elle. Il devait être certainement au courant par Padmé que nous nous opposions à lui. soupira Bail.

\- Oui. Mais au moins, je suis rassurée de la savoir en vie.

Mon Mothma prit alors congé du Sénateur d'Alderaan et regagna son bureau.

Après la cession extraordinaire, Anakin redescendit dans le bureau de Palpatine qui était désormais le sien. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à modifier si ce n'est que balancer dans le vide, la baie vitrée n'ayant pas encore été changée depuis que Mace Windu l'avait brisé avec son sabre, les bibelots atrocement moche de Sidious. Ensuite, il demanda ce qu'était advenue la 501 légion, celle avec laquelle il avait fait la guerre durant presque 3 ans. Même si Dark vador voulait un maximum oublier son passé, il y avait certains faits qu'il ne pouvait pas changer. Tout d'abord, il y avait Padmé bien sûr.

Les deux gardes d'Anakin lui apprirent que la 501 légion avait été congédiée pour quelques jours mais que leur capitaine, Rex, avait dû être arrêté. Ce dernier refusait de rejoindre l'Empire, affirmant que sa loyauté allait toujours à la République et aux Jedi. Dark Vador médita un moment cette révélation avant d'ordonner :

\- Très bien. Demandez que la 501 légion soit de retour au plus vite. Je veux qu'elle soit ma garde assignée. Quant au capitaine Rex, effacez sa mémoire et implantez-lui la fidélité à l'Empire. Je veux qu'il reprenne sa place et qu'il soit mon second !

Oui, Dark Vador tenait toujours à certains éléments du passé. Et la 501 légion en faisait partie. Mais sans le capitaine Rex ce ne serait jamais pareil. Dans son fond intérieur, Anakin le considérait toujours comme son ami. Et il ne voulait pas que cela change.

Une fois que le bureau fut réaménagé à sa sauce, Anakin ordonna qu'on s'occupe du temple Jedi. Et quand on lui demanda encore ce qu'on devait en faire, il dit :

\- Je veux que les dégâts causés soient réparés et que le bâtiment soit laissé comme on l'a trouvé. Ensuite, vous le condamnerez. Seul la 501 légion et moi y aurons accès.

Dans sa quête de pouvoir et de folie furieuse, Anakin éprouvait un certain plaisir pervers à conserver son ancien foyer comme preuve de son écrasante victoire sur les Jedi. Il se voyait déjà se promener dans les couloirs désormais déserts du temple. Il aurait accès à toutes les archives et pourrait ainsi en apprendre davantage sur les secrets de la Force. Et tout cela, il le garderait pour lui jusqu'au jour où il pourrait le transmettre à ses enfants.

Plongé dans ses sombres dessins, Anakin ne vit pas arriver le capitaine Typho.

\- Mon seigneur, vous avez de la visite.

Dark Vador releva alors le visage et sortit de ses pensées. Il fut quelque peu surpris de voir Typho ici bien qu'au final, cela n'était pas si étonnant. Il était le garde du corps personnel de Padmé après tout. Anakin l'avait toujours bien aimé. Il faisait son travail correctement et n'avait jamais manqué à son devoir envers Padmé. Et même si désormais il était l'Empereur, il se sentirait mieux de savoir que sa femme était en parfaite sécurité aux mains du fidèle Typho.

\- Capitaine Typho. Je suis bien heureux de vous voir. l'accueillit Dark Vador avec son sourire froid.

L'homme ne manqua pas de remarquer que les deux Sénateurs n'avaient pas menti. Anakin avait radicalement changé. Gregar Typho ne reconnut pas un seul moment l'Anakin Skywalker qu'il avait toujours connu. Même s'il n'était pas un utilisateur de la Force, il voyait combien sa personnalité avait changé. Il suffisait de voir son regard froid et menaçant. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avaler de travers sa salive.

\- Je... on m'a dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'apprendre où se trouve la...

Mais, il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se sentait mal comme si la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait manquait subitement d'air et qu'il s'asphyxiait. Pourtant, Anakin ne lui avait rien fait. C'était simplement l'atmosphère qui régnait qui était insupportable. La pièce dégageait une aura malveillante et elle provenait directement d'Anakin. Il était le mal incarné. Même un simple humain comme lui pouvait le comprendre.

Sentant la peur émaner de l'homme, le sourire de Vador s'agrandit. Il aimait se délecter de la peur et de la souffrance des autres. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention vis-à-vis de cet homme. Il s'approcha de lui. Typho ne bougea pas d'un pouce, bien trop effrayé qu'Anakin décide subitement de le tuer s'il faisait un faux pas.

\- Vous cherchez ma femme ? demanda Vador.

C'était la première fois qu'Anakin parlait ouvertement du lien qui l'unissait avec Padmé devant autrui, même devant lui.

\- O... oui, c'est cela. Madame ne m'a plus donné de ses nouvelles depuis son départ précipité de la veille. Je m'inquiète.

\- Je comprends. Mais, vous n'avez plus d'inquiétude à avoir capitaine. Padmé va bien. Elle se repose au centre médical entre de bonnes mains.

Maintenant qu'Anakin était devenu un étranger aux yeux du capitaine Typho, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il voulait dire par "entre de bonnes mains". Néanmoins, il se rassura en sachant qu'Anakin ne ferait jamais de tort à Padmé. Aussi mauvais avait-il pu devenir, il l'aimait toujours.

\- Je vois.

Il n'osa pas demander davantage. Mais, il n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Anakin énonça les choses pour lui.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes là, je pense que ma femme ne serait que davantage en sécurité si vous continuez à la protéger comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Capitaine Typho, remplissez votre devoir et retournez de ce pas aux côtés de ma femme. Je vais annoncer votre présence à mes hommes. lui dit d'un air grave Dark Vador.

\- Oui, mon seigneur ! répondit aussitôt le brave homme, trop heureux d'échapper à Anakin et de retrouver la Sénatrice.

Il s'empressa alors de quitter le bureau tandis qu'Anakin revint tranquillement s'asseoir à son bureau. Il croisa les doigts, pensif.

\- Je devrais peut-être l'influencer afin de m'assurer qu'il ne tente rien contre moi... se dit-il à lui-même à voix basse.

Le lendemain, Gregar Typho vit avec soulagement Padmé se réveiller de sa longue récupération après son accouchement. Elle avait dormi plus de 20 heures d'affilée. À son réveil, elle avait demandé aussitôt qu'on lui amène ses enfants. Padmé fut également soulagée de retrouver le fidèle Typho. Elle le remercia de s'inquiéter toujours autant pour elle.

Le capitaine éprouva de la joie en découvrant ses enfants et en voyant un sourire sur les lèvres de la Sénatrice. Elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer ces derniers jours, inquiète pour l'avenir de la République et pour Anakin, bien sûr. Il n'osa d'ailleurs pas en parler et Padmé ne lui demanda pas une seule fois de ses nouvelles. Elle ne se préoccupa uniquement que ses jumeaux. Typho sortit de la pièce pour la laisser seule avec eux en lui promettant de toujours veiller sur elle.

Une fois seule avec eux, Padmé donna le sein à Luke tandis que Leia attendait son tour dans les mains des droïdes médecins. En regardant son fils, le cœur de la jeune femme s'illumina. Elle l'aimait sans limite. Son sang coulait dans ses veines. Il était une partie d'elle. Tout comme elle était une partie de lui. Un lien puissant les unissait et rien ne pourrait venir le briser. Elle était mère et ce sentiment la transportait de bonheur. Ses enfants étaient tels qu'on le racontait : un vrai cadeau du ciel.

Tenir son fils entre ses bras était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il ne lui soit jamais arrivé en dehors d'Anakin. _Anakin_. Luke était son fils à elle mais également celui d'Anakin. Padmé l'avait tant souhaité ce petit garçon. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle portait l'enfant de son mari, elle s'était aussitôt imaginé un mini Anakin entre ses bras, avec les mêmes yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant. Et elle avait eu raison, enfin en partie. C'était bien un garçon. Mais en vérité, ni elle ni Anakin n'avait eu totalement raison. Ce n'était ni un garçon ni une fille, mais bien les deux. Des jumeaux. Anakin avait désiré une fille et elle un garçon. Ils avaient tous les deux obtenus ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

Dans son fond intérieur, Padmé savait que Luke ressemblerait à son père plus tard. Il serait aussi beau et aussi fort qu'Anakin, elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Il deviendrait un grand Jedi. Cela non plus, elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

Quant à Leia, Padmé l'aimait tout autant que Luke. Elle était également une part de sa fille et Leia une part d'elle. Elles étaient liées par le destin. Elles étaient mère et fille pour toujours. Et si le souhait d'Anakin se réaliserait, elle lui ressemblerait autant que Luke ressemblait à son père. En revanche, Padmé n'était pas certaine que Leia deviendrait une politicienne. Anakin n'avait jamais aimé sa profession. Et de plus, Leia avait sans doute dû elle aussi hériter de la Force de son père.

Lorsque Luke fut rassasié, elle le donna aux droïdes et reçut sa petite fille dans ses bras. Elle la berça tendrement en déposant un baiser sur son front. Après quoi, elle lui donna à son tour le sein. Tout comme avec Luke, elle se concentra uniquement sur elle. Elle chassa Anakin de ses pensées pour un temps afin de pouvoir le consacrer pleinement à ses enfants. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant eux car c'est cela qui se produirait si l'image de son mari lui venait en tête. Elle avait toujours le cœur à moitié brisé à cause de ses horribles actes et du fait qu'il l'avait étranglé dans son accès de rage.

Heureusement pour elle, le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses. Il vint la voir une demi-heure environ après que les jumeaux se soient à nouveau endormis. Elle sentit sa présence avant qu'elle ne le voit. Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Un lien puissant et indestructible les reliait. Et même si son Ani avait changé, le lien restait le même. Tout comme son amour pour lui. Elle ne pourrait jamais cesser de l'aimer. C'était impossible. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Tout comme elle n'arrivait pas à le détester après tout ce qu'il venait de commettre comme horreurs.

Néanmoins, quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Et c'était la peur. Pas de lui directement, non. Padmé avait peur qu'Anakin se mette à nouveau en colère d'un seul coup comme sur Mustafar contre elle. Et qu'il l'étrangle à nouveau.

Mais lorsqu'elle le vit, son cœur ne put s'empêcher de s'emballer quelque peu. Comme à chaque fois. Après tout ce temps, il avait toujours cette même emprise sur elle. Sa façon de la regarder lui donner l'impression qu'il sondait son âme toute entière. Et elle adorait ça. Il la voyait comme elle était et l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était. Il l'avait toujours accepté comme elle était. Et maintenant encore, rien ne changeait.

À la seconde où ses yeux bleus foncés se posèrent sur elle, elle sut qu'elle lui appartenait et qu'elle lui cèderait tout ce qu'il désirerait. Parce qu'elle l'aimait d'un amour sans limites capable de la briser de l'intérieur si jamais il le brisait. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait failli se produire sur Mustafar.

Légèrement tremblante, Padmé ne bougea pas et regarda son mari s'avançait vers elle. Elle baissa néanmoins la tête lorsqu'il fut devant elle, incapable de parler. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire et c'était bien la première fois. Elle n'osait pas lui demander ses projets, pas plus que de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il pourrait se mettre à nouveau en colère contre elle, persuadé qu'elle se dressait contre lui comme il l'avait cru sur Mustafar.

Mais lorsque sa main chaude, elle l'était toujours, se posa délicatement sur son menton et qu'il l'obligea avec douceur qu'elle le regarde, elle capitula. Ses yeux noisette rencontrèrent les yeux bleus d'Anakin et elle s'y perdit dans leur contemplation. Ils étaient magnifiques, comme toujours. Padmé avait pleinement conscience qu'Anakin savait et ressentait l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Et il n'avait jamais cherché à lui cacher sa satisfaction ce qui avait toujours fait rire la jeune femme.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle n'avait pas le cœur de rire et elle aurait bien aimé avouer à son mari tout ce qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Mais, elle ne parvenait pas.

Néanmoins, elle était heureuse de pouvoir sentir la présence apaisante et rassurante d'Anakin près d'elle. Il était toujours aussi beau, aussi fort et aussi chaud. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais compris comment il faisait pour être toujours si chaud. Après tout, enfant il avait clairement ressenti l'intense froid de l'espace et lui avait montré sa vulnérabilité.

Sa main de chair vint caresser sa joue ce qui donna à la jeune femme de doux frissons. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle laissa cette main chaude l'apaiser. Bientôt, elle sentit plus que cette main sur elle. Son bras vint s'enrouler autour de ses épaules tandis qu'il l'attira avec douceur contre lui. Elle se laissa faire et se blottit contre son torse. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait bien. Elle s'était toujours sentie bien contre lui. Et elle n'envisageait pas sa place ailleurs à vrai dire. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle aurait la force de se tenir à ses côtés s'il continuait de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Le regarder se consumer par le côté obscur lui déchirait le cœur, littéralement. Et à long terme, elle craquerait.

Mais pour l'heure, elle était à lui. Savourant ce doux moment, Padmé releva la tête et l'enfouit dans le cou d'Anakin tandis qu'il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Elle emplit ses narines de son odeur. À ce niveau-là, rien n'avait changé également et c'était tant mieux. Padmé savait qu'il avait du sang sur les mains. Le savoir était déjà si horrible. Le sentir sur lui aurait été insurmontable.

Sachant qu'il en demanderait bientôt plus et qu'elle devrait à nouveau affronter son regard, Padmé tenta de retarder le plus possible le moment. Elle noua ses bras autour de sa nuque et s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et lorsqu'il tenta de la repousser légèrement, elle refusa d'abdiquer.

\- Padmé... murmura-t-il alors de sa voix envoûtante.

Et voilà. Il sortait le grand jeu. Si elle aimait le contact avec sa peau, elle aimait tout autant sa voix qui était la plus belle de toute la Galaxie à ses yeux. Enfin, quant il était son Ani comme ce moment même et pas le monstre qu'elle avait vu en lui sur Mustafar. Elle céda donc à sa demande et Padmé croisa le regard de son mari. Ses prunelles la regardaient avec dévotion.

Il attendait sans doute une réponse de sa part. Elle refusa de la lui donner. Alors, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle le laissa faire et s'empressa même de lui répondre. Ses désirs devenaient très souvent les siens.

Sauf que lorsque sa main de chair descendit le long de son corps pour venir se faufiler sous ses vêtements et caresser sa peau, elle sut où il voulait en venir. Et elle n'était pas prête pour cela. Elle rompit le baiser et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle osa enfin parler :

\- Non... Ani, non.

\- Oh Padmé, je t'en prie.

\- Tu... ça ne résoudra pas notre problème. lâcha-t-elle en essayant de rester calme bien qu'au fond elle, elle pouvait sentir de la colère naître.

\- Notre problème ? Quel problème ? demanda-t-il.

Sa réponse vint confirmer ce que la jeune femme redoutait. Il n'avait pas renoncé à sa folie. Et il ne semblait pas y songer une seule seconde. Il ne comprenait donc pas qu'il avait détruit tout ce à quoi elle avait toujours cru ? La liberté et la démocratie ? Visiblement non. Il avait prétendu avoir fait tout cela pour la protéger, elle et leurs enfants.

Alors, sa colère qui naissait au fond d'elle retomba. Elle sentit que les larmes ne tarderaient pas à couler et qu'elle se sentirait à nouveau comme une coquille vide.

Pour éviter cela, la jeune femme regarda alors son mari dans les yeux. Cela suffit pour que son amour pour lui reprenne le dessus. Elle décida alors de s'accorder une dernière fois un moment de bonheur et d'amour entre les bras d'Anakin. Ensuite, elle lui demanderait de lui expliquer la situation et ce qu'il comptait faire. De là, elle choisirait de se battre pour ramener son mari dans le droit chemin ou alors ses forces l'abandonneraient.

Quelques jours. Dans quelques petits jours insignifiants, elle prendrait la décision la plus dure de sa vie. Vivre ou mourir en somme.

Oubliant tous ses malheurs, Padmé s'efforça d'offrir un sourire à son mari. Elle caressa sa joue et bientôt leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Et durant presque une heure, la jeune maman se sentit à nouveau vivre et emplit par l'amour de son mari.

Et comme la nuit où ils avaient créé la vie, ils s'unirent à l'autre ne formant plus qu'un. Et ce fut la dernière fois que Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker fit l'amour avec son mari alors que d'ici quelques petits jours, sa vie basculerait.

Quand Padmé s'endormit près de lui, Anakin la regarda amoureusement dormir alors que de sombres pensées traversèrent son esprit. Finalement, il se leva et se rhabilla. Il demanda à ce qu'on veille sur Padmé. Avant de partir, il rendit visite à ses jumeaux dans la pièce voisine. Eux aussi dormaient paisiblement.

Anakin caressa leurs joues en songeant déjà qu'ils deviendraient plus tard ses dignes héritiers et qu'avec eux, il régnerait sans fin sur la Galaxie. Car oui, Anakin projetait de percer le secret de l'immortalité pour que sa famille et lui vivent à jamais unis en dominant le monde.

Après quoi, il quitta le centre médical.

_Tout était blanc. Elle avança de quelques pas. Elle était comme guidée par une force. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avancer. Petit-à-petit, la couleur changea. Elle vira du blanc au gris. Puis, le gris commença à devenir du noir. Elle avait l'impression que l'espace rétrécissait. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était cet endroit. Une pièce ? Trop long. Un couloir ? Elle vit un mur en face d'elle mais n'avait pas croisé de portes. Le mur sembla s'avancer. Elle l'atteignit et le toucha. Sa main passa à travers. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la lueur bleutée qui l'entourait. Etait-elle morte ? Elle secoua la tête. Lorsqu'on mourrait, on voyait la lumière, pas les ténèbres. Hors, ici, tout était noir. Cette couleur sembla vouloir l'emprisonner dans sa froideur. Elle rebroussa chemin. Elle s'attendait à revoir le gris, mais le noir resta. Infiniment. Au milieu du noir, il y avait du rouge. Elle baissa la tête et vit du sang. Elle suivit la trace. Lorsque la trace devint un lac, elle vit un corps. Il avait des yeux bleus et une courte chevelure blonde. A sa ceinture, il y avait un sabre-laser. C'était un jeune Jedi. Il était mort. Elle détourna les yeux, ne pouvant en voir plus. Qui a pu s'attaquer à un enfant ? Il était sans défense ! Il était trop jeune... Elle pensa à ses jumeaux. Leia et Luke. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose. Elle continua son chemin, continuellement poussée par une force obscure. Elle avançait sur des corps sans vie. Tous des Jedi. Un véritable génocide. Les Gardiens de la Paix étaient morts. Elle en connaissait certains, n'avait jamais vu les autres, mais à chaque corps qu'elle voyait, elle était envahie d'une immense tristesse. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait pleuré. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Elle continuait à marcher sur des corps inanimés. Contre sa volonté. A un moment donné, elle eut envie de s'assoupir. Elle n'avait plus de forces. Elle avait mal au cœur. Voir ce massacre lui donnait la nausée. Qui a pu faire ça ? Qui est ce monstre ? Elle avançait. Encore. Et toujours. Mais elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Devant, elle vit deux portes. L'une s'ouvrit et elle vit ses jumeaux. Qu'ils étaient beaux ! Mais ils avaient une telle tristesse dans les yeux... L'autre s'ouvrit et elle vit Anakin. Il était drapé de noir. Du noir. Uniquement du noir. A côté de lui, il y avait une femme. Elle avait le visage décharné et portait une tenue ample. Elle mit beaucoup de temps pour réaliser que c'était elle. D'un coup Anakin se tourna vers son autre-elle. Il alluma son sabre-laser. Padmé remarqua avec stupeur que sa lame était rouge. Anakin sourit et planta sa lame dans son autre elle._

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Une larme coula. Elle l'essuya. Elle détestait faire des cauchemars. Pourtant, elle s'y était habituée en trois jours. Trois jours... Déjà trois jours. Seulement trois jours. C'était en même temps trop et trop peu. Trop car la République était morte. Trop peu car ses jumeaux venaient de naître. Ces pauvres petits êtres fragiles... Ils n'avaient presque jamais vu leur père. Quant à leur mère... Elle n'était pas un exemple. Elle avait besoin de deux droïdes pour s'occuper de petits êtres.

\- Bip whiip !

Comme d'habitude, elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que disait le petit astromech. Heureusement, C-3PO arriva aussitôt. Il fit la plus gracieuse révérence qu'un droïde de protocole puisse faire.

\- Mademoiselle Padmé. R2-D2 dit qu'il a reçu une communication de maître Vador.

Vador... Elle ne s'habituera jamais à ce soi-disant nom.

\- Maître Vador vous demande s'il peut vous rendre visite.

S'il peut vous rendre visite... Avait-il vraiment besoin d'une autorisation ?

\- Dis-lui qu'il peut.

Sa voix était cassée. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas parlée ?

\- Il demande aussi si les jumeaux peuvent aller dans une autre pièce.

Elle pensa à ce moment qu'il n'avait de père que le titre.

\- Non. Ils restent ici.

Anakin arriva presque aussitôt.

\- Padmé !

Elle n'aimait pas sa nouvelle voix. Elle était dure. Sèche. Sans émotion. Il enjamba la pièce et arriva près de son lit. Il s'approcha près d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle détourna la tête. Elle ne voulait pas le toucher. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié...

Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ? Le grand jour ! Non, elle n'avait rien oublié. Autant sa montée sur le trône en tant que femme de l'Empereur. Autant son plan pour y échapper.

\- Ai-je déjà oublié quelque chose ?

Elle avait mis plus d'amour dans sa voix qu'elle n'en aurait voulu.

\- Non. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Mais je ne te voyais pas, alors j'ai commencé à douter.

\- À douter... De moi ?

\- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de transformer ce que je dis !

\- Je ne transforme pas, j'interprète !

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle sentie sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait déjà ressentie cette sensation. Instinctivement, elle porta les mains à son cou. Mais il n'y avait rien. Elle regarda alors Anakin. Il avait toujours ses yeux injectés de sang. Pourtant, il y avait du bonheur au fond. Aimait-il la voir souffrir ? Son cœur lui disait que oui. Il voulait la voir souffrir. Ces lettres ne s'alignaient pas dans son esprit. Son esprit refusait de les aligner. Le manque d'air n'arrangeait rien. Elle ne pouvait plus penser. Elle voyait l'espace bouger. Il tournait. Il se brouillait. Au centre de sa vision restaient les yeux jaunes de l'homme en train de l'étrangler avec plaisir. De l'homme qu'elle aimait malgré tout. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant son salut. Son salut n'était autre que la mort. D'un coup, la pression se relâcha. Elle respira nerveusement. Quand l'air recommença à remplir ses poumons, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Était-ce de la peur ou de la rage ? Sûrement des deux. Elle releva ses grands yeux bruns sur l'Empereur Vador. Il souriait. Il passa délicatement sa main sur la joue de sa femme.

\- Je t'aime Padmé. Soit à l'heure.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents. Puis il partit. Si elle n'avait pas de marques sur son cou, elle aurait cru que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar plutôt. Sa vie était un cauchemar. Elle ne servait à rien, elle était impuissante face aux massacres qui avaient lieux dans la Galaxie. Elle abandonnait sa Galaxie aux mains de monstres sanguinaires. Elle ne se battait pas pour la Liberté. Elle se laissait abattre. Elle se haïssait pour ça. Alors elle décida de mettre à exécution son plan. C'était un plan lâche. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se leva de son lit et attrapa une robe aux couleurs de l'Empire. Du noir avec des taches rouges. Elle trouvait cette robe répugnante. Elle préférait largement sa tenue blanche. Même si elle avait l'air d'un fantôme. Elle l'enleva. Elle remarqua avec détachement qu'elle n'avait que la peau sur les os. Elle s'en fichait. Tout ça serait bientôt fini. Elle prit la robe de la femme de l'Empereur. Elle aurait voulu la brûler. Mais cette robe était nécessaire. Elle ne prit pas la peine de coiffer ses cheveux. Elle se dirigea vers les berceaux de ses deux magnifiques enfants. Elle savait qu'ils ne comprendraient rien à ce qu'elle dirait, mais elle parla quand même.

\- J'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'être si lâche. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis tellement désolée... Je...

Elle ne put continuer, un sanglot bloquant sa voix. Ses larmes coulèrent. Encore une fois. Elles dévalèrent ses joues et atterrirent sur le sol. Les simples gouttes devinrent une flaque. On pouvait y lire l'immense tristesse qui habitait son esprit, son cœur et son âme. Ses larmes étaient de celles qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais et ne laissaient aucun espoir. Qui détruisait l'âme comme la glace pouvait geler le cœur. Comme la peur pouvait faire trembler. Son cœur semblait vouloir jaillir de sa poitrine et recevoir des coups de poignards. Son âme se brisait en mille morceaux qui ne pourraient jamais se recoller. Et ses larmes continuaient de couler. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible. Elle les essuya d'un revers de main rageur.

\- N'oubliez jamais que maman vous aime énormément.

Après un dernier regard, elle quitta la pièce. Elle croisa dans un des nombreux couloirs R2-D2. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle sut à cet instant qu'elle le considérait comme un ami.

\- R2... Veille sur Leia et Luke s'il-te-plaît.

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse du droïde. Après de nombreux détours, elle atteignit enfin sa destination. Elle ouvrit sèchement la porte. Tous les clones se tournèrent vers elle. Le capitaine Rex s'avança.

\- Madame.

\- Ce que j'ai demandé est-il prêt ?

\- Parfaitement madame.

\- Faites-moi voir.

Elle suivit Rex jusqu'à une grande montée de vapeur.

\- Voici madame.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

Elle se pencha et eu froid. L'espace d'une seconde, elle hésita. Mais elle devait le faire. C'était la meilleure solution. Elle inspira un grand coup. Se pencha. Et sauta dans la carbonite.

* * *

_**Plutôt long ce chapitre x) Le côté obscur fait perdre la tête à Anakin à tel point qu'il prend plaisir à faire souffrir sa propre femme !**_

_**La prochaine fois, il y aura un saut de 15 ans dans le futur et nous verrons comment l'Empire d'Anakin prospère. Luke et Leia auront considérablement grandi et seront de parfaits apprentis Sith pour succéder à leur père.**_

_**Comme vous l'avez constaté dans ce chapitre, un premier mouvement de rébellion a été crée. Nous verrons également cela plus en détail la prochaine fois.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos avis ;)**_

_**PadmeNAS et A-Skygirl**_


	3. Adoubement et rébellion

**_Bonsoir à tous !_**

**_Nous revoilà avec le troisième chapitre de cette histoire ! Merci à toi majamaja pour ta review._**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Adoubement et rébellion**

Quinze ans, c'est long. Grandir sous l'Empire transforme l'amour en haine. Grandir sans mère est une épreuve. Grandir avec un père qui s'appelle Dark Vador est un défi. Les deux jumeaux Skywalker ont surmontés ces obstacles. Et ils s'apprêtaient à être récompensés.

Luke Skywalker entra en premier. N'importe qui pouvait voir la cruauté emplir ses yeux injectés de sang. Cette même cruauté qui animait chacun de ses gestes. Son sourire donnait l'impression qu'il ne vivait que pour tuer. C'était en partie vrai. À quinze ans, il avait massacré des centaines d'êtres. Il aimait se délecter de la peur de ses victimes. Il aimait les faire souffrir. Il tuait pour son simple plaisir. Il était presque plus cruel que son père. C'est pourquoi il s'apprêtait à devenir un Dark. Ce titre lui donnerait le droit de tuer sans justification. De ne plus s'imposer de limites. De pouvoir torturer ses victimes autant qu'il le voulait. Et cela n'avait pas de prix. Il allait enfin se libérer de l'emprise de son père. Et bientôt, il serait plus puissant que lui. À cette pensée, son sourire s'agrandit. Oui, il dominerait l'Empire. Il tuerait son père. Son règne avait trop duré.

Tandis qu'il traversait la pièce, tous s'agenouillaient sur son passage. Dans ces instants, il se sentait supérieur. Il aimait ce sentiment. Il arriva près de son père. Il se força pour lui offrir un sourire sympathique. Il se plaça derrière lui. Il observa avec un grand intérêt sa nuque. Il réfléchissait à la manière de la lui briser. Si possible dans d'atroces souffrances.

Leia Skywalker entra à son tour. Elle était entièrement vêtue de blanc. Elle était comme une lumière au milieu des ténèbres. Elle avait un doux sourire aux lèvres. Presque imperceptible. Ses yeux n'étaient pas jaunes mais marron. Un inconnu aurait dit qu'elle n'avait aucun rapport avec l'Empire. Ce qui était une grossière erreur. Elle aimait tuer. Elle ne torturait aucune de ses victimes et les achevait rapidement. Elle ne tuait un être que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Et pourtant... Elle avait ce sourire qui emplissait son visage lorsqu'elle le faisait. C'était un magnifique sourire mais il y avait une lueur diabolique dans ses yeux. Et cette lueur faisait peur à tout le monde, y compris à son propre frère.

C'est pourquoi elle aussi allait devenir une Dark. Elle était fière d'être la première femme à avoir ce titre. Elle avait failli ne pas l'avoir. Mais sa rage légendaire l'avait emportée sur la misogynie de l'Empire. Ce qui n'était pas rien. Mais Leia était une rebelle dans l'âme. C'est pourquoi elle s'était juré que Mara aurait aussi ce titre. Dès qu'elle aurait tué cet imbécile de Tarkin.

Elle avança d'un pas tranquille. Les hauts dirigeants de l'Empire s'agenouillaient de mauvaise grâce sur son passage. Elles les tueraient aussi. Mais pas pour l'instant. Elle était bien trop occupée à chercher sa douce Mara du regard. Ce ne fut pas difficile. Elle repéra facilement sa chevelure de feu indomptable. Mara lui sourit. Leia en fit de même. Les jeunes femmes étaient très proches. Elles étaient comme des sœurs. Mara n'était qu'une simple guerrière de l'Empire, mais pour Leia, elle méritait amplement d'être une Dark. Elle méritait même d'être Empereur des Sith, à la place de Dark Vador. Qui était son père. Pour Leia, il n'en avait que le nom. Il la rejetait parce qu'elle était une femme. Il la haïssait. Et c'était réciproque.

Elle avança jusqu'à lui. Elle ne se gêna pas pour le foudroyer du regard. Et par la même occasion, lancer un regard dédaigneux à son frère. Lui qui avait interdit que Mara assiste à leurs adoubements. Mais peu-importe, Leia gagnait toujours contre Luke. Personne n'ayant envie de la voir étrangler quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin. Car oui, dans ces moments, Leia Skywalker avait envie d'étrangler son frère, aussi jumeaux fussent-ils. Comment pouvait-il considérer sa petite amie comme un déchet ? Luke aimait Mara. Mara aimait Luke. Un aveugle aurait pu le voir.

\- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

Dark Vador parlait désormais d'une voix sans émotions.

\- Vous allez assister à l'adoubement de mes enfants.

Luke sentit sa poitrine se gonfler. Leia sentit son souffle se couper. Dark Vador se tourna d'abord vers son fils.

\- Toi, Luke Skywalker, tu répondras désormais au nom de Dark Odium.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa fille.

\- Toi, Leia Skywalker, tu répondras désormais au nom de Dark Rugitus.

Pour finir, il se tourna vers son public.

\- Longue vie aux Dark.

L'assemblée reprit en cœur. Luke écoutait ces paroles comme si c'était un serment d'allégeance. Leia avait envie de tous les tuer. Elle savait très bien que l'Empire préférait Luke. Le joyau des ténèbres. Ils souhaitaient une longue vie à son frère jumeau.

Elle, ils auraient préférés la voir dans la carbonite. Un peu comme la femme dans la chambre de son père. Elle avait entendu dire qu'elle avait trahie l'Empire. Elle l'avait longtemps haïe pour ça. C'était une traître, elle devait mourir, pas hiberner! Puis elle avait remarquée quelque chose. Une simple chose qui l'avait fait douter. Il y avait une goutte d'eau sous son œil. Elle l'avait observée, contemplée... Et elle avait compris. C'était une larme. Son poing levé pris alors une autre signification. Cette femme était une rebelle. Elle avait le choix entre être soumise à l'Empire et mourir. Et elle avait préférée mourir. Elle s'était battue jusqu'au bout pour ses convictions. Du moins, Leia l'espérait. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle admirait cette femme, aussi rebelle soit-elle. Elle aimait sa manière d'être libre. Elle aussi aurait voulu l'être. Libre.

Leia Skywalker se sentait enchainée. Elle sentait des chaînes autour de son cou, de ses bras, de ses jambes... Elle se sentait prisonnière de son père, qui décidait à sa place. Elle se sentait prisonnière des hauts dirigeants, condamnée à leurs obéir. Elle se sentait prisonnière de l'Empire. Empire qui lui avait accordé le titre de Dark. Empire, qui bientôt, serait soumis à son règne. Et enfin, elle serait libre.

À des années lumières des Skywalker dans le hall du palais d'Alderaan, deux hommes se faisaient face. L'un d'eux était furieux et toisait un homme d'un âge bien avancé d'un air mauvais.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi !

\- Nous en avons déjà discuté, il me semble. Et à mon souvenir, vous étiez d'accord pour cela.

\- C'était avant de comprendre que vous vouliez que je me jette directement dans la gueule du loup !

\- Je le répète. Je l'aurais volontiers fait moi-même si je n'étais pas certain de me faire tuer à la minute où j'entrerai dans la pièce.

\- Alors, vous avez décidé de faire appel à un dommage collatéral afin qu'il fasse le sale boulot à votre place !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit et vous le savez très bien.

\- C'est tout comme. Vous affirmez être un ancien Jedi, hein ? Eh bien, je peux vous dire que vous faîtes pâle figure !

Le jeune homme abandonna alors le maître Jedi et quitta rapidement le hall, laissant Obi-Wan Kenobi à ses réflexions. Ce dernier porta une main à sa barbe et réfléchit. Convaincre Han Solo de rejoindre leur rébellion s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu, finalement. Pourtant, le contrebandier s'était montré plutôt enjoué dans un premier temps. Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'il n'apprenne qu'il devrait infiltrer personnellement le bureau de l'Empereur. Ou plutôt celui d'Anakin.

Car aux yeux d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark Vador restait Anakin. Oh bien sûr il n'avait plus rien de l'homme qu'il avait connu. Il était à présent foncièrement mauvais. Ses yeux jaunes injectés de sang lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Durant toutes ces années, Obi-Wan tapi dans l'ombre, avait assisté avec beaucoup de tristesse à son ascension et à ses mauvaises actions. Il s'était personnellement impliqué dans la traque des derniers Jedi survivants dans la Galaxie.

C'était donc avec beaucoup de mélancolie qu'Obi-Wan avait appris la mort de Jedi qu'il avait connu par le passé. Quinze années s'étaient maintenant écoulées depuis le triste jour où Anakin avait fait le mauvais choix de rejoindre le côté obscur. Sa soif de pouvoir n'avait pas attendu très longtemps avant de prendre la place de Palpatine et de régner sur la Galaxie. Seulement, Anakin ignorait que lui avait survécu. Il pensait sans doute que son maître avait péri dans les flammes de Mustafar. Erreur. Il était toujours vivant. Sauf qu'il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il était le seul survivant. Maître Yoda avait succombé face aux Sith, hélas.

Il était également arrivé trop tard pour récupérer Padmé aux mains d'Anakin. Dark Vador avait emporté sa femme. Seulement, il ignorait totalement ensuite ce qu'était devenue Padmé. Il n'avait plus du tout entendu parler d'elle, comme si elle avait disparu ou pire encore, morte. Pourtant, Anakin l'aimait, Obi-Wan n'en doutait pas. Sauf que vu la rage dont il avait fait preuve sur Mustafar laissait douter du sort de la malheureuse. Si seulement il avait pu devancer Anakin, les choses auraient été différentes. Il aurait pu protéger l'enfant de son ancien ami du côté obscur. Hélas, il n'avait même pas pu faire cela. Et aujourd'hui les héritiers d'Anakin, parce qu'il y en avait eu deux comble de malheur, étaient de puissants apprentis du mal au service de leur père et de son Empire tyrannique.

Il aurait pu tout abandonner, en proie au désespoir. Mais, il avait décidé de s'accrocher et de continuer à lutter. Comme l'avait dit Yoda, il était toujours un Jedi et rien ne pouvait faire tomber un Jedi, pas même le côté obscur. Alors, il s'était relevé du trou dans lequel Anakin l'avait directement envoyé où il avait pu s'accrocher in extremis à une paroi rocheuse. Cela lui avait sauvé la vie. Aussitôt, il avait grimpé le mur et il avait couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à la plateforme d'atterrissage. Mais lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il était trop tard. Anakin était déjà reparti avec Padmé et son vaisseau. Seulement, il avait commis l'erreur de croire que son maître était bel et bien mort. De ce fait, il n'avait ni fait exploser ni tenter de saboter son intercepteur Jedi Actis Eta-2. Une chance pour lui car c'est ainsi qu'il avait pu quitter la planète. Il avait ensuite repris contact avec le Sénateur Organa. Et depuis, Obi-Wan se dissimulait sur Alderaan.

Sa présence était dangereuse pour lui mais également pour la famille royale. Si Anakin le trouvait, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il mettrait à feu et à sang la planète. Il avait prouvé plus d'une fois ces dernières années qu'il était capable du pire. Le côté obscur avait totalement embrasé l'âme de son ancien Padawan. Le Anakin Skywalker qu'il avait connu était consumé à jamais par Dark Vador. Et même si tout au fond de son cœur Obi-Wan l'aimait toujours, il savait qu'il n'aurait d'autres choix que de le tuer si jamais l'occasion se présenter enfin. Seulement, ce n'était pas simple. Rien n'était simple, désormais.

En même temps, Obi-Wan n'en pouvait plus de voir son vieil ami s'enfonçait chaque jour un petit plus dans les ténèbres, entrainant avec lui ses innocents enfants. Enfin, ils ne devaient plus vraiment l'être à présent. Il était fort probable qu'ils aient déjà commis quelques atrocités. Si jeunes...

Obi-Wan se tenait toujours au milieu du hall lorsque le Sénateur Organa vint le rejoindre. Le maître Jedi, sentant sa présence, se retourna vers lui.

\- Il n'est pas facile à rallier, hein ? soupira-t-il.

Obi-Wan vint le rejoindre et les deux hommes sortirent du palais, marchant côte à côte dans les somptueux jardins.

\- Et de votre côté ? demanda Obi-Wan.

\- Hm. Ce n'est pas terrible, j'en ai bien peur. Mon Mothma et moi avons passé ces quinze dernières années à tenter de rallier le plus de gens possible à notre cause. Assez pour former un bataillon, je le reconnais. Seulement, personne n'ose vraiment s'attaquer de front à l'Empire. On sait tous quel sort nous sera réservé.

Le Sénateur d'Organa poussa un profond soupir de tristesse.

\- Le problème, c'est que les gens ont peur. Peur du terrifiant pouvoir des Skywalker. Si seulement, nous avions dans notre camp des Jedi...

Oui, si seulement. Mais Anakin avait pris soin d'éradiquer les derniers survivants. Deux ans après la proclamation de l'Empire, Obi-Wan avait réussi à entrer en contact avec quelques uns. Malheureusement, Dark Vador les avait trouvés avant qu'ils ne puissent le rejoindre sur Alderaan. Aussi, aucun autre Jedi n'était venu le retrouver.

Obi-Wan avait failli à deux reprises être repéré par l'Empire. Une fois lorsqu'Anakin était venu en personne en visite afin de s'assurer de la fidélité de la planète envers l'Empire. Obi-Wan avait été alors contraint d'aller se cacher dans quelques villages de campagne, se faisant passer pour un simple paysan. La supercherie avait failli être découverte car Anakin avait été persuadé de sentir la présence d'Obi-Wan dans la Force. Mais comme il était certain que son ancien maître était mort, il avait renoncé à pousser plus loin les recherches, pensant sans doute que ce n'était qu'une trace que son maître avait laissé par le passé lors d'un séjour sur Alderaan.

Aussi, Obi-Wan était leur dernier atout dans la lutte contre l'Empire. Mais le maître Jedi n'était plus tout jeune désormais. L'âge commençait à avoir raison de lui et il le savait. Alors qu'Anakin était encore jeune et plus puissant que jamais. Sans compter que la relève était assurée dans sa descendance.

C'est pourquoi en accord avec le Sénateur Organa, il avait commencé en secret à rallier des personnes susceptibles de les aider. Et il avait fini par tomber sur Han Solo, un jeune contrebandier deux ans auparavant. Dans un premier temps, il avait simplement fait affaire avec lui en échange d'une jolie somme. Ensuite, il avait de nouveau fait appel à ses services et comme le jeune homme n'aimait pas beaucoup non plus l'Empire, il avait fini par se rallier à leur cause.

Seulement, ils venaient d'être en désaccord total pour la nouvelle mission susceptible de faire avancer les choses. Elle était certes très risquée mais Han Solo était le seul en mesure de l'accomplir. Anakin n'était pas au courant de son existence et encore moins qu'il faisait équipe avec l'alliance rebelle. Aussi, Dark Vador n'aurait rien à soupçonner de lui. Sa mission était simple mais difficile à atteindre, il fallait le reconnaître.

Il devait gagner la confiance d'Anakin en entrant à son service. Ensuite, il devait fouiller dans le bureau de ce dernier afin de découvrir le secret que l'Empereur détenait en ces lieux. Car oui depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, l'alliance avait réussi à obtenir cette information. L'Empereur détenait quelque chose de précieux dans ses quartiers. Et cette chose serait peut-être susceptible de les aider. Il fallait donc à tout prix le découvrir.

Et Han Solo était le meilleur placé pour remplir cette mission. Inconnu de l'Empire, il possédait suffisamment de qualités pour intéresser l'Empereur.

\- Je pense néanmoins qu'il finira par le faire. assura le Sénateur.

Obi-Wan lui jeta un coup d'œil. Bail Organa était confiant, ce qui était une bonne chose. En ces temps difficiles, il fallait que quelqu'un garde le sourire. Lui, il avait trop perdu pour pouvoir jamais espérer retrouver un jour le sourire. Même si Anakin était vivant, il était comme mort. Comme le reste des Jedi, de la République et tout de ce qu'il avait connu de bien. Il avait échoué. À tous les niveaux. Aussi, il n'avait désormais plus rien à perdre.

Cependant en tant que dernier Jedi, il était de son devoir de se battre jusqu'au bout. Qu'importe l'issu finale, il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour tenter de libérer la Galaxie de l'emprise maléfique des Sith. Raisonner Anakin était impossible. Il était bien trop enfoncé dans les ténèbres pour revenir. En revanche, ses enfants étaient encore très jeunes. Ils avaient tout juste 15 ans. Ils pouvaient encore voir la lumière naître dans le cœur.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs l'objectif principal de l'alliance rebelle. D'abord, il fallait mettre la main sur ce secret détenu dans le bureau de Dark Vador. Ensuite, il fallait à tout prix d'une manière ou d'une autre mettre la main sur les jumeaux ou au moins sur l'un d'eux. Peut-être que ce qui se trouvait dans le bureau leur apporterait la solution.

\- Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. Vous savez aussi bien que moi comment il fonctionne. Il dit non et après avoir analysé les aspects, il dit oui.

Bail Organa posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Obi-Wan avant de faire demi-tour. Le maître Jedi croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et resta sur place, pensif. L'avenir ne pouvait pas être davantage plus noir qu'en ce moment. La lumière ne pouvait que pointer le bout de son nez à nouveau, même si pour cela Obi-Wan devait y laisser la vie ou que de nombreuses années devaient encore s'écouler.

* * *

_**PadmeNAS et A-Skygirl**_


	4. Le secret de R2

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre (=_**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le secret de R2**

\- Monsieur Solo ?

Le vieux maître Jedi avait passé sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le contrebandier leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Quoi encore ? Je vous ai déjà dit que j'acceptais votre foutue mission !

Il planta son regard dans celui d'Obi-Wan. Ce dernier attendait que le mercenaire se calme. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il parla d'une voix posée.

\- Je voulais juste vous dire que nous avons reçu des informations pouvant faciliter votre mission. Peut-être voulez-vous les entendre ?

Tout d'un coup, Han Solo se sentit bête. Très bête.

\- Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire plus tôt ? Eh bien allez-y, je vous écoute !

Le Jedi esquissa un sourire narquois. Il s'assit sur une chaise que la chambre contenait.

\- Un Rebelle a réussi à rétablir le contact avec l'espion le plus précieux que nous avons... Avant tout, il faut que vous sachiez que c'est un droïde. Ne m'interrompez pas, s'il-vous-plaît. Je l'ai connu et ce n'est pas un droïde comme les autres. C'est celui des Skywalker. Il donne dès qu'il peut des informations à l'Alliance.

Il marqua une pause. L'homme avait une allure déterminée que le mercenaire n'avait jamais clairement vu.

\- Lorsque vous avez accepté, il y a une semaine, un Rebelle informaticien a réussi à contacter R2-D2 pour avoir des renseignements. Nous avons donc quelques précisions...

Il se leva d'un bond. Han Solo resta scotché sur son lit, trop impressionné pour bouger. Le Jedi s'était transformé en chef de guerre, en un vrai Rebelle.

\- Nous savons que la Tour de l'Empire est occupée des jumeaux Skywalker, accompagnés de quelques troupes. C'est pourquoi nous vous avons trouvé un costume de Stormtooper qui vous attend dans un TIE-fighter.

En temps normal, Han Solo aurait répondu par une réplique cinglante. Sauf qu'en ce moment, il était suspendu aux lèvres d'Obi-Wan Kenobi.

\- Nous savons aussi que Padmé, la sénatrice, est emprisonnée dans un bloc de carbonite, dans une salle spéciale. La jeune Skywalker s'y rend souvent, c'est pourquoi cela risque d'être compliqué. R2-D2 n'a pas pu nous donner les coordonnées exactes, s'y rendant très peu souvent.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Han trouvait ses chaussures particulièrement captivantes.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? Parce que nous avons prévu que vous partiez maintenant...

Les deux hommes fixèrent le nouvel arrivant. Bail Organa fixait Han Solo. Ce dernier se leva.

\- Eh bien quand il faut y aller...

Quelque part plus loin dans l'espace, beaucoup plus loin...

Terrifiante, sombre, menaçante, grandiose. Elle était parfaite. Tout simplement. C'était une pure merveille. À tous les niveaux. Et avec cette arme d'une telle envergure, personne ne serait en mesure de le défier, lui Dark Vador et son Empire. _Son Empire._ Ce mot sonnait tellement bien. Il avait toujours su qu'il avait été destiné à quelque chose de grand. Et aujourd'hui, le rêve était devenu réalité. La Galaxie tout entière lui appartenait. Il était son Empereur, son maître incontesté. Et personne n'était en mesure de le prendre.

Admirant l'Étoile Noire dans sa phase finale depuis le pont de l'Executor, son super destroyer stellaire, Dark Vador savourait déjà pleinement sa nouvelle arme. Avec ça en sa possession, personne ne serait en mesure de s'opposer à lui. Rêvassant et jubilant intérieurement à la terreur que cette station spatiale produirait, il n'entendit pas arriver dans son dos un officier.

\- Mon Seigneur.

Tiré de ses rêveries, Dark Vador se retourna brusquement. Il avait horreur qu'on vienne ainsi le déranger. Il avait pourtant expliqué à maintes reprises que si on désirait lui parler, on devait programmer à l'avance les rencontres. Il n'était pas au service des autres ! C'était eux qui étaient sa disposition quand et n'importe où ! Cet officier, il ne savait pas même comment il s'appelait, allait payer cet affront !

Sous la capuche, le visage de Dark Vador se durcit empli par la colère. Ses yeux jaunes injectés de sang étaient pareils à des éclairs. En une seconde, le malheureux officier manqua d'air, sa gorge se serrant brusquement. Dark Vador l'étranglait à l'aide de la Force. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, l'homme s'écroula par terre, sans vie.

Quelques instants plus tard, un long soupir se fit entendre. Dark Vador releva la tête et aperçut Tarkin qui regardait l'homme d'un air profondément ennuyé.

\- Seigneur Vador, malgré tout mon respect, si vous continuez à tuer ainsi vos hommes sans réelles raisons apparentes, nous allons finir par manquer d'effectif. dit-il en soutenant le regard glacial du Sith.

Contrairement aux autres, Wilhuff Tarkin n'avait pas peur de Dark Vador. Depuis quinze ans qu'il était son second, il n'avait jamais détourné le regard. Et Dark Vador devait bien avouer que c'était frustrant. Il aimait lorsqu'il ressentait la peur chez les autres. Elle nourrissait son pouvoir et son emprise sur eux. Mais Tarkin était différent. Il n'était nullement impressionné.

Déjà ennuyé de sa présence, Dark Vador lui tourna le dos et se remit à sa contemplation de l'Étoile Noire. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Tarkin. Une fois, il s'était trouvé plusieurs points communs à cet homme. Mais ça, c'était il y a longtemps lorsqu'il était encore jeune et naïf. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus cet homme. Oh ça non.

Dark Vador se serait volontiers débarrassé de Tarkin. Seulement, il avait réalisé rapidement qu'il avait besoin de lui. Ce dernier était ravi de la position et du champ d'action dont il disposait au sein de l'Empire. Il se moquait pas mal que Dark Vador ait tué son ami Palpatine des années auparavant. En fait, il trouvait même cela plutôt bien. Lui-même s'en fichait des projets de Dark Vador et qu'il commande la Galaxie. Ce dernier étant jeune et surtout désintéressé de la politique, Tarkin avait pu prendre toutes les décisions qu'il avait voulues dans ce domaine. Bien sûr, il les faisait toujours remonter jusqu'à l'Empereur avant de les appliquer. Seulement, Dark Vador les acceptait sans même en prendre réellement connaissance. Il se fichait clairement de tout ce qui avait attrait à la politique et même de la plupart de ses décisions pour l'Empire en fait. Les seules choses qui l'intéressaient, c'était lorsqu'il s'agissait de passer à l'action. Comme éradiquer en personne les Jedi survivants, d'initier ses enfants sur le chemin du côté obscur, d'envahir de nouveaux mondes, de donner divers ordres comme la création de nouveaux super destroyers interstellaires ou encore de passer simplement ses nerfs sur quelques malheureux se trouvant au mauvais moment sur son chemin comme cet officier qui gisait mort à ses pieds.

Puis un jour, Dark Vador estima que le Sénat Impérial ne servait plus à rien et il décida de le démanteler. Au début, il y avait eu pas mal de révoltes et de protestations qui furent très vite calmées lorsque Dark Vador envahit et détruisit plusieurs planètes mécontentes. Tarkin ne se formalisa pas plus que tant de cette décision. De toute manière, il préférait se concentrer sur des projets militaires, comme la construction de l'Étoile Noire. Et vu le statut de l'Empire, le Sénat ne servait de toute façon plus à rien. Aussi, tous les Sénateurs avaient été renvoyés.

Bien qu'il avait davantage d'influence et dans un sens de pouvoir que Dark Vador, Tarkin savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais pour autant prétendre ou succéder au titre d'Empereur. D'ailleurs, il n'en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Et puis, il fallait de toute manière une personne sensible à la Force pour pouvoir dominer d'une poignée de fer la Galaxie. La peur qu'inspirait Dark Vador de par sa puissance et de par son apparence suffisaient à faire fuir les plus courageux désireux de s'opposer à lui. Il fallait être fou pour vouloir défier le Sith. Sans compter qu'il était toujours escorté lors de ses moindres mouvements par sa fidèle légion, la redoutable 501 légion composée des meilleurs soldats. À sa tête, le vaillant et redoutable capitaine Rex assurait la défense et la protection de leur Empereur. En d'autres mots, il était impossible d'atteindre Dark Vador.

Telle était la relation étrange qu'entretenaient les deux hommes. Aussi différents et désintéressés de l'autre, ils arrivaient pourtant à travailler ensemble et à faire prospérer l'Empire.

\- Alors ? Quand est-ce qu'elle sera officiellement opérationnelle ? demanda-t-il.

Tarkin n'eut pas besoin de recevoir davantage d'informations pour comprendre de quoi l'Empereur parlait.

\- Bientôt. Encore quelques jours et elle sera fin prête.

\- Parfait. J'ai hâte de voir cela. Tarkin demandez donc qu'on vienne nettoyer le sol. Je n'aime pas beaucoup le désordre.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Dark Vador contempla une dernière fois l'Étoile Noire avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le pont de l'Executor. Il rejoignit le niveau inférieur où il trouva le capitaine Rex. À son arrivée, ce dernier s'inclina aussitôt respectueusement devant lui.

\- Mon Seigneur. dit-il.

\- Capitaine Rex. Est-ce que mes enfants sont bien arrivés sur Coruscant ?

\- Affirmatif, mon Seigneur. Je viens de recevoir une communication m'assurant que les jumeaux étaient bien arrivés sur Coruscant, comme vous l'avez souhaité.

\- Parfait. Dites-leur que je serai également là sur place demain dans la journée. Et surtout, qu'ils attendent mon arrivée !

\- Bien, mon Seigneur !

Rex tourna les talons et Dark Vador se plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées. L'ancien Jedi qu'avait été Dark Vador, autrefois connu sous le nom d'Anakin Skywalker celui que l'Holonet appelait le "Héros Sans Peur", n'avait pas beaucoup changé en l'espace de ces quinze années. Le côté obscur semblait avoir préservé sa jeunesse. Seulement à présent, il n'avait plus l'apparence d'un jeune homme, mais d'un homme d'âge mûr. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi blonds, étaient quelque peu plus courts qu'autrefois. Ses iris bleus avaient disparu depuis longtemps pour laisser placer à des prunelles jaunes teintées de rouge. Ses traits s'étaient légèrement accentués et les premières rides faisaient leurs apparitions. Son ancienne personnalité s'était évaporée à jamais pour ne laisser place qu'à la cruauté, la haine, la colère, la soif continuelle de pouvoir et de dominance.

Dark Vador n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qu'il avait été autrefois. Anakin Skywalker était mort. Et il ne reviendrait jamais.

Le Seigneur noir des Sith, Empereur de la Galaxie songea à ses enfants. Ou plutôt à ses apprentis Sith. Car en vérité, Dark Vador ne les avait jamais aimés comme un père le devrait. À ses yeux, ils représentaient uniquement l'héritage des Sith.

Dark Vador ne s'était jamais occupé d'eux. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des nourrissons, il les avait confiés à quelques bonnes femmes. À la base, il avait compté sur sa femme, Padmé pour remplir ce rôle. Mais cette dernière avait décidé de le trahir et de s'opposer à lui et à son Empire. Lorsqu'il avait découvert le pot rose, il avait piqué une belle crise. Et tous les malheureux présents ce jour-là autour de lui en avaient fait les frais de sa terrible colère. Dark Vador avait même eu pendant l'espace de quelques secondes l'envie de tuer Padmé pour sa traîtrise.

Mais tous les beaux souvenirs qu'il avait passés en sa compagnie avaient alors brusquement resurgi dans son esprit. Sa colère était retombée et il s'était alors souvenu pourquoi il aimait cette femme et surtout, combien il l'aimait. Incapable donc de la tuer, il avait pris sa plaque de carbonite et l'avait fait installer sur Coruscant dans une salle bleue, dans la tour des Skywalker. Cependant, personne n'était au courant que cette salle existait. Seulement, l'Empereur ignorait que sa fille connaissait l'existence de cette pièce et qu'elle s'y rendait parfois. Dark Vador, lui, passait des journées et des journées assis dans cette salle bleue à contempler en toute simplicité sa femme. Parfois, il se rendait compte que Padmé lui manquait énormément. Il hésitait ainsi à la libérer de sa carbonite afin de retrouver son amour mais il se rappelait alors sa trahison. Et il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Alors, il se contentait de la regarder.

Durant ces moments, il laissait l'amour d'Anakin l'emplir et lui rappeler tous ces beaux souvenirs en compagnie de Padmé. Il s'était rappelé la première fois qu'il l'avait vue dans la boutique de Watto. Il s'était souvenu de lui avoir demandé si elle était un ange ainsi que l'écran de japor qui lui avait ensuite offert dans son vaisseau. Puis, la première fois qu'il l'avait revue en l'espace de 10 ans. Il n'avait pu détacher son regard du sien. Elle lui avait à ce moment-là simplement dit qu'il resterait toujours à ses yeux le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu sur Tatooine. Mais, les choses avaient rapidement évolué. Anakin lui avait ouvert son cœur et révélé l'intensité de ses sentiments à son encontre. Il se souvint ainsi de leur premier baiser dans la Contrée des Lacs, leur pique-nique dans la prairie de Naboo où ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître et la déclaration de Padmé alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à être amenés dans l'arène sur Géonosis afin d'être tués. Ensuite, la guerre avait débuté et ils s'étaient mariés à Varykino dans le plus grand secret. Padmé portait ce jour-là une magnifique robe. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier de cette journée extraordinaire où ils s'étaient dit oui, laissant libre court à leur amour.

Mais la guerre les avait rattrapés rapidement. Il avait dû laisser à de nombreuses reprises sa femme derrière lui pour aller combattre sur le champ de bataille. Mais leurs retrouvailles, bien que très courtes, avaient toujours été très intenses. Et autant l'un que l'autre profitait pleinement de ces quelques petites heures volées.

Il se rappelait aussi sa frustration et sa peur qu'on découvert leur amour. Anakin avait toujours affirmé que leur amour était une chose normale et qu'ils devraient pouvoir la montrer publiquement sans devoir sans cesse se cacher et assurer leurs arrières. Pourtant, ils avaient passé trois ans ainsi. Et cela leur convenait. Simplement. Parce que leur amour était plus fort que tout.

Et finalement, il était rentré auprès d'elle sur Coruscant après des mois de séparation où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Il se souvenait de son immense joie à l'annonce qu'il allait devenir père. C'était pour lui à cette époque le plus beau cadeau que la vie lui avait offert. S'il savait... Mais bon. À cette époque, il était un autre homme. Jeune, stupide, croyant encore à une République déjà corrompue et surtout, amoureux. Seulement, il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux et il avait finalement trouvé sa voie grâce à Palpatine. Il avait enfin pu devenir celui qu'il avait toujours été au plus profond de lui-même.

Tout cela, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Encore aujourd'hui. Et malgré sa colère contre Padmé, il l'aimait toujours. Et probablement qu'il l'aimerait à jamais. Davantage qu'il n'aimerait ses enfants. Ces derniers avaient souffert d'avoir grandi sans mère. Leur père, toujours absent, ne venait les voir que très rarement. Il n'avait guère eu de temps pour eux. À la place d'assister aux premiers mots, aux premiers pas, aux premières bêtises de ses jumeaux, il s'était concentré durant cinq longues années à la mise en place de son Empire dans toute la Galaxie. Il avait ordonné qu'on recherche les derniers Jedi vivants, qu'on lance la construction de son Executor et que les planètes laissées à l'oubli soient également conquises. Il avait également passé de nombreuses heures dans le Temple Jedi afin d'étudier les archives et les secrets qu'ils renfermaient sur la Force. Il avait aussi pu trouver et dérober les savoirs de Palpatine. Il avait ainsi découvert que Dark Plagueis n'était nul autre que le maître de Sidious. Un détail que le vieil homme avait sans doute expressément oublié de lui dire.

Ainsi, il découvrit que le récit de Palpatine s'avérait correct. Et visiblement, ce dernier n'avait pas compté partager les secrets de son maître avec lui de sitôt. Autrement dit, il n'avait eu nullement l'intention de l'aider à sauver Padmé. Il voulait uniquement se servir de lui pour pouvoir détruire les Jedi et renverser la République. Dark Vador s'était alors grandement félicité d'avoir tué si vite Sidious.

Il avait alors décidé de poursuivre les recherches et savoirs de ses prédécesseurs sur la voie de l'immortalité. Seulement, il semblerait que certains éléments lui manquent. Il n'avait rien réussi à reproduire. La seule chose qu'il avait comprise, c'était le secret des éclairs de Force. C'était très utile sans aucun doute. Mais Dark Vador préférait largement étrangler ses victimes par le biais de la Force. Cela demeurait sa marque personnelle.

Puis lorsque ses jumeaux fêtèrent leurs cinq ans, il vint les chercher et les arracher à leur paisible petite vie. À cette époque, les jumeaux s'adoraient littéralement et étaient inséparables. Mais les choses avaient rapidement tourné lorsque leur père avait commencé leur initiation à la voie du côté obscur. L'amour s'était transformé en haine et petit à petit ils s'étaient détournés l'un de l'autre. C'est à ce moment que Leia avait rencontré Mara et noué une relation amicale avec elle.

Au début, Dark Vador n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié cette relation. Mais finalement, il avait décidé qu'il s'en moquait. De toute manière, Leia était insignifiante pour lui. En tant que femme, elle ne pourrait jamais lui succéder, pas plus qu'à l'héritage des Sith. Il avait longtemps songé à se débarrasser d'elle. Mais, il l'avait finalement gardé près de lui. Elle représentait un challenge pour Luke afin qu'il soit toujours meilleur et qu'il se dépasse.

Mais aujourd'hui, Dark Vador songeait _réellement _à tuer sa fille. Il avait enfreint la règle des Sith qui voulait qu'il n'y ait que deux Sith à la fois, le maître et l'apprenti. Mais surtout, Dark Vador craignait que dans un futur proche, ses enfants ne tentent de prendre sa place en s'unissant contre lui. Pour l'instant, ils n'étaient pas encore assez forts pour le défier, sans compter qu'ils étaient très jeunes. Mais d'ici quelques années, la jeunesse et le pouvoir seraient de leur côté. Ensemble, ils seraient en mesure de le surpasser. Et Dark Vador savait très bien que Luke aussi bien que Leia voulaient se débarrasser de lui. Ils ne l'aimaient pas étant donné que lui-même ne les avait jamais aimés. À leurs yeux, il n'était que le maître à surpasser.

Tant que ses enfants étaient petits, ils étaient davantage en sécurité ensemble bien que les rares tentatives de meurtre à leur encontre au cours des années avaient été aussi pitoyables qu'insignifiantes. Mais à présent, il était temps de les séparer une fois pour toutes. Leia devait mourir afin que lui puisse continuer à régner et vivre. Gérer deux apprentis Sith était trop compliqué. Mais un seul était totalement dans ses cordes. Et tant qu'il ne révélait pas tous ses secrets à Luke, ce dernier ne pourrait le dépasser.

Aussi, Dark Vador songeait depuis quelques jours à présent à un plan pour faire assassiner sa propre fille, car il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même. Et il fallait également qu'il le fasse dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne puisse se douter que l'auteur soit lui. Peut-être serait-il judicieux d'embaucher un assassin qualifié et de le tuer ensuite.

Dans un premier temps, il avait pensé à la mettre en congélation carbonite comme l'avait fait Padmé de son propre chef. Seulement, il ne l'aimait pas alors qu'il aimait sa femme. Non, elle devait mourir. C'était mieux pour lui, plus sûr.

Le TIE-fighter se posa sur le toit de la Tour de l'Empire. Han Solo, habillé comme un Stormtrooper, descendit calmement du vaisseau. Il marcha jusqu'à une porte fermée. Il prit une grande inspiration et tapa le code qu'il avait appris par cœur. ''B548'' Il entra dans un long couloir noir partiellement recouvert du symbole de l'Empire. Il avança, croisant plusieurs dizaines de troupes. Il sera son blaster près de lui, tout en maudissant ce foutu équipement qui l'empêchait de bouger à son aise. ''Une salle spéciale'' avait dit Obi-Wan. Il est marrant lui ! Il était censé la trouver comment, hein ?! Il vit des troupes s'agenouiller dans le couloir. Cherchant le motif de cette soumission, il vit un jeune homme et une jeune femme s'avancer au milieu des soldats. Le jeune homme avait les yeux jaunes des Sith. Il avait des cheveux bruns et blonds, un mélange assez étrange. Quant à la femme, Han la trouvait tout à fait magnifique. Elle avait des yeux marron et ses cheveux formaient de légères boucles.

\- Je vous ai posé une question !

Han sursauta et regarda l'homme.

\- Pourquoi vous ne vous agenouillez pas ?!

Il essaya de dire une phrase cohérente. La femme le devança.

\- Parce que c'est un espion. Je le sens.

Ils tirèrent alors un sabre-laser de leur ceinture et les allumèrent. La lame était rouge. Le contrebandier comprit avec effroi qu'il était face aux jumeaux Skywalker.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je vous assure ! J'étais juste... Euh... Impressionné ! Oui ! Voilà ! J'étais impressionné de vous voir.

Leia, puisqu'elle s'appelait comme ça, mit sa lame sur son cou. Elle retira son casque d'un geste sec. Elle planta ses yeux bruns dans les siens.

\- Ne perds pas ton temps avec cette chose, Leia !

Luke regardait sa sœur jumelle avec haine. Cette dernière ne se priva pas pour lancer une réplique cinglante à son frère.

\- C'est Dark Rugitus, pour toi. Et je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Han Solo avait l'impression que la Sith sondait son âme de part en part. Il déglutit. Sans prévenir, Luke enfonça sa lame dans l'épaule du mercenaire. Han hurla. Leia le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Le contrebandier se remit debout. La jeune femme se tourna vers son frère et le frappa. Son jumeau s'apprêta à riposter lorsqu'un sifflement les interrompit. Un petit droïde bleu et blanc s'avança. D'un coup, il projeta des hologrammes. Il y avait un homme et une femme. La femme, Han en était sûre, était la sénatrice Amidala. Il comprit à cet instant que le droïde était R2-D2, l'espion.

Sans perdre une seconde, il entra dans la première pièce qu'il vit, tout en priant il ne savait qui pour qu'il n'y ait personne. Et c'était le cas. C'était une pièce où il n'y avait que des têtes. Tous des Jedi. Han les avait déjà vus. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Obi-Wan lui avait montré des hologrammes de l'Ancienne République. Il s'adossa à un mur. Et tomba. Il pénétra dans une pièce bleue. Sans réfléchir, il referma la porte. Il regarda les hologrammes. Tous représentaient la sénatrice Amidala. Il avança. Padmé, comme l'appelait Obi-Wan, semblait heureuse, pleine de vie. C'est pourquoi il fut choqué lorsqu'il la vit dans le bloc de carbonite. Elle avait une expression si triste... D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux Skywalker. Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention au mercenaire.

\- Leia !

Ladite Leia marchait vers la carbonite. Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Han la vit désactiver le processus d'hibernation.

\- Es-tu folle ?!

\- Je te dis que c'est notre mère !

\- C'est une traître !

Leia détourna le regard et attendit patiemment que sa mère s'écroule dans ses bras. Han ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car il sentit une énorme brûlure au niveau du dos. Il sombrât dans l'inconscient.

* * *

_**Comme toujours, nous ne savons pas exactement quand nous pourrons vous poster la suite. À très vite !**_

_**PadmeNAS et A-Skygirl**_


	5. Le retour de Padmé et la colère de Vador

**_Bonsoir à tous !_**

**_Nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre (=_**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le retour de Padmé et la colère de Dark Vador**

Elle pouvait voir. Enfin. Elle était dans une pièce sombre, accompagnée d'une fille. Sa fille. Leia. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait que très peu vu avant son geste, elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas voir les lueurs de courage qui brillaient dans ses yeux bruns ? Le même courage qui l'habitait avant l'Empire. Avant qu'elle ne se jette dans la carbonite. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les images qui assaillaient son esprit. Ce geste sembla alerter immédiatement Leia puisqu'elle se leva.

\- Comment vas-tu...

La Sith se coupa un instant, hésitant sur les paroles suivantes. Devait-elle prononcer ce ''maman'' qu'elle avait tant voulu dire dans son enfance? Devait-elle, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus naïve, rêver que sa mère la prenne dans ses bras? C'est lorsqu'elle sentit une main dans son dos et une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était plus un rêve. C'était la réalité. Une heureuse réalité. Padmé, quant à elle, sentait pour la première fois le corps de sa fille. La première fois depuis quinze ans. Elle sentait les larmes s'écraser sur son épaule. Elle recula et prit le visage de sa fille dans ses mains. Elle eut alors la confirmation que c'était des larmes de joie.

\- Je vais bien, Leia. Je vais bien.

Elle caressa sa joue et lui sourit. Un sourire qui emplissait le cœur de Leia d'amour, pour cette femme qu'elle s'était longtemps imaginée. Une mince courbe se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait plus sourit avec autant de bonheur depuis la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Mara. Mais, en ce moment, il n'y avait plus personne. Il n'y avait qu'une mère et une fille se découvrant et s'aimant.

Souffrir. Crier. Et souffrir jusqu'à ne plus avoir la force de crier. Ne plus pouvoir remuer les lèvres ou ouvrir les yeux. Vouloir mourir, juste mourir, pour ne plus ressentir ce vide froid qu'offrait une telle douleur. Han Solo n'avait jamais cru vivre ça. Il était fort, mercenaire, jeune, libre et maître de son destin. Il n'était pas faible. Ni lâche. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait, avant d'être torturé par un Sith. Dark Odium. Il pensait avoir tout vu. Après tout, il s'était fait abandonner et recueillir par des Wookies, massacrés par l'Empire lorsqu'il avait dix ans. Puis, il avait connu la peur, la faim, le froid, le désespoir, la colère, la honte et tout un tas d'autres sentiments négatifs. Comme la solitude. Mais jamais, il n'avait eu envie de mourir. Jamais, l'idée d'abandonner ne lui était venue à l'esprit. Hors en ce moment, il voulait abandonner. Mais à chaque fois qu'il était à deux doigts de mourir, de ne plus souffrir, un autre coup le réveillait et stoppait tous ses espoirs de partir rejoindre sa tribu Wookie. C'était une sensation, si on pouvait appeler ça une sensation, très désagréable. Comme si on arrachait ses organes un-à-un, et ensuite, les enfoncer le plus loin possible. C'était insupportable. Et pourtant, il devait le supporter. Pour Obi-Wan et Bail. Ils lui avaient apporté une certaine sécurité, un certain amour avec leurs manières chaleureuses. Et surtout, ils l'avaient accepté comme il était. Avec ses défauts... Mais surtout ses qualités, choses qu'il pensait ne pas posséder. Alors, pour eux, il tiendrait. Il libérerait l'ancienne Sénatrice. Et il essayerait de résister. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de cracher son sang par terre, il le cracha sur le Sith, avec un air de défi et de combattant. Et un grand sourire narquois.

Luke sentit une goutte de sang sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il se rendit compte que c'était celle du traître qu'il avait en face de lui. Il la sentit dévaler sa bouche puis s'arrêter au niveau de son cou. D'autres suivirent. Dark Odium aimait le sang. Il aimait sa couleur rouge, comme celle de son futur Empire. Comme la couleur de sa lame. Il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Elle transperçait, faisait mal, mais ne faisait jamais gicler le sang. C'est pourquoi il préférait largement se servir de ses poings. Il aimait voir le liquide rouge couler sur le sol et former un lac autour de ses pieds. Il aimait le fait que le sang éclabousse son visage et qu'il puisse alors en gouter. Pour lui, cela avait un goût sucré, un goût de victoire ponctué de joie. Mais, plus que tout, il adorait voir sa victime souffrir. Il se délectait de ses cris de douleur, de son désespoir et plus particulièrement de sa mort. Il aimait regarder la fin de leur misérable vie. Il aimait voir leurs sentiments s'éteindre dans leurs yeux vides. Il aimait les voir pleurer. Il aimait voir l'espoir, l'amour, la joie et tous ces sentiments inutiles quitter leurs esprits. Il aimait leur dire qu'ils n'étaient que de misérables insectes et qu'ils ne méritaient pas de vivre. Son maître lui avait tout enseigné. La pratique de la torture était un art difficile et honorable. Il se souviendrait toujours de sa première victime. Son maître lui avait jeté un minuscule regard de fierté. Sa sœur l'avait giflé. Et Mara, cette foutue Mara, lui avait dit qu'il la dégoutait. Il fronça les sourcils. Luke détestait le fait de l'aimer. Le pire était qu'il ne savait même pas les raisons de ce sentiment si détestable. Chassant ses pensées, il reporta son attention sur sa victime. Un sourire sadique emplit ses lèvres et il se remit à frapper Han.

\- Leia...

Ladite Leia regardait sa mère, avec un regard rempli de joie, mais aussi de doutes.

\- Raconte-moi... Raconte-moi tout ce que j'ai manqué. S'il-te-plaît.

Alors, Dark Rugitus raconta. La défaite du sénat, son titre, ses victimes, son envie de tuer son maître, son amour désespéré pour son stupide frère, sa rencontre avec Mara... Elle regardait devant elle, en essayant de ne pas laisser ses émotions l'envahir. Ainsi, elle ne remarqua pas les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de sa mère, à l'entente de certains mots comme ''exterminer'', ''haine'', ''pouvoir'' ou encore ''règne''. Elle ne comprenait pas... Comment était-ce possible que sa Galaxie soit ainsi dans les ténèbres ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas sauté dans la carbonite... Si elle était partie avec ses jumeaux... Tout aurait été différent.

\- Je veux voir Luke.

Leia lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

Padmé se leva pour faire face à sa fille.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quinze ans, Leia...

Leia considéra sa mère un long moment. Puis, elle poussa un long soupir. Et la prit par le bras. Elle ouvrit la porte noire et Padmé put voir un long couloir. Sinistre. Sa fille la conduisit à travers des couloirs semblables à celui-ci. Enfin, elles arrivèrent près d'une porte.

\- C'est ici. Il est dedans.

La Sith se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Je ne te conseille pas d'y aller...

Ses paroles restèrent dans l'air comme une menace. Padmé lui lança un regard interrogateur, avec une pointe de peur. Pour toute réponse, Dark Rugitus ouvrit la porte. Ce que découvrit l'ancienne Sénatrice lui glaça le sang. Un jeune homme était maintenu sur une table en fer. Un liquide rouge s'échappait de son corps. Il avait de nombreux hématomes sur son visage. Son teint était livide et sa poitrine ne bougeait presque plus. À côté, un autre jeune homme était présent. Luke. Son fils. À la vue de ses poings recouverts de sang, elle comprit qu'il était l'auteur de ces tortures. Il tourna la tête et leurs yeux se rejoignirent. Padmé fut emprisonnée dans ses yeux jaunes, dans sa haine. Des frissons la parcoururent. Puis, elle fut prise d'une atroce peur lorsque son fils fit un sourire des plus effrayants. Sous le choc, elle s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle quelques instants plus tard, Padmé se rendit compte que Leia l'avait ramenée dans la pièce dans laquelle elle s'était éveillée. Les images de son fils lui revinrent alors aussitôt en mémoire.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Son fils, son cher petit Luke était devenu un être sans pitié. Le voir torturer ainsi ce pauvre homme lui était insupportable. Il était semblable à son père. _Anakin. _Padmé ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger au sujet de son mari. Cependant, en voyant les jumeaux il ne faisait aucun doute sur la route qu'avait empruntée Anakin durant ces quinze années.

Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait envie de le revoir. Voir ainsi sa famille lui déchirait le cœur. Elle ne supportait pas cela. Mais maintenant que sa fille était venue à elle, il n'était pas question de faire marche arrière. Elle n'allait pas l'abandonner une seconde fois. Elle le voyait bien dans ses prunelles si semblables aux siennes. Elle avait besoin d'un soutien, besoin d'elle. Elle, sa mère. Il fallait qu'elle agisse.

Levant les yeux vers elle, elle lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Leia la regarda longuement et Padmé vit avec peine une certaine méfiance dans son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'Anakin leur avait dit à son compte au juste ? Visiblement, pas grand-chose puisqu'il l'avait gardé dans cette pièce bleue comme un vulgaire trophée.

\- Cela dépend. Tu es soupçonnée d'être une espionne. Comment puis-je te faire entièrement confiance ?

Ces mots serrèrent le cœur de Padmé. Sa propre fille, sa chair, son sang lui demandait comment elle pouvait lui faire confiance ? Retenant avec peine ses larmes, elle répondit bas :

\- Je... je suis ta mère, cela n'est-il pas suffisant ?

Leia réfléchit un bon moment à ces paroles. Elles n'étaient pas totalement absurdes. Mais d'un autre côté, la famille ne signifiait absolument rien pour elle. Dark Vador la haïssait profondément et Luke la méprisait au plus haut point. Elle avait grandi sans mère et pratiquement sans père. Alors, qu'est-ce que cela changeait à présent ?

\- S'il te plaît. l'implora Padmé.

Leia poussa un soupir et finit par céder, une certaine compassion et pitié pour cette femme qui était sa mère la submergeant.

\- Très bien. Mais ne me demande rien d'autre.

Padmé acquiesça. Elle se leva doucement et plantant une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille, elle lui dit :

\- Est-ce que tu peux occuper un moment ton frère ?

\- Que comptes-tu faire au juste ? demanda Leia en haussant un sourcil méfiant.

Padmé hésita alors un moment. Devait-elle lui révéler ses intentions d'aider l'homme que Luke torturait ? Une part d'elle lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, car c'était une apprentie Sith, mais une autre part lui disait de se fier à elle, car c'était sa fille. Et Leia semblait torturée. Padmé voyait qu'elle luttait intérieurement. Seulement, elle ne savait pas contre quoi. Mais Padmé devina sans grande peine qu'elle désirait la liberté. Elle voulait sans doute échapper à son destin et à sa vie qui devait être minable aux côtés de deux hommes sans pitié.

\- J'ai besoin de lui parler. Écoute Leia, tu es venue à moi. Je dois agir. Je ne peux pas échapper une seconde fois à tout cela. Je dois vous sauver, tous.

Leia la regarda comme si elle était folle. Puis, elle finit par incliner légèrement la tête.

\- J'ai attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps. murmura-t-elle ce qui redonna espoir à Padmé.

Leia se tut avant d'ajouter :

\- Mais tu ne pourras pas sauver Od... Luke et encore moins Dark Vador. la prévint-elle.

Bien que Padmé ait conscience que son mari et son fils étaient profondément plongés dans le côté obscur, elle refusait de les abandonner encore.

\- Dark Vador n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Autrefois, j'ai connu un adorable petit garçon et ensuite un jeune homme qui avait le sens du bien. Il était rempli de compassion et il voulait toujours sauver tout le monde.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Padmé. Ce temps lui semblait bien loin à présent.

\- Il y a toujours du bon en lui, j'en suis certaine.

\- Il ne m'aime pas. Au contraire, il me haït. Et je ne pense pas non plus qu'il aime Luke. Il le voit seulement comme l'héritier des Sith.

Padmé n'ajouta rien. Elle serra le poing. Elle savait que sa mission allait être très difficile, mais elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il fallait juste qu'elle s'échappe d'ici en emmenant sa fille. Ensuite, elle irait retrouver Bail ou Mon car elle était persuadée qu'ils se battaient dans l'ombre contre l'Empire. Et l'homme que Luke torturait était la clé pour l'amener à eux.

Leia fit alors signe à sa mère de la suivre discrètement. Elles rejoignirent le couloir et elle prit un chemin afin d'éviter les troupes. Arrivées près de la salle où Luke et Han s'y trouvaient, Leia dit à sa mère de rester cachée et d'attendre le bon moment pour intervenir. Puis sans hésiter, Leia entra dans la pièce.

Elle provoqua Luke en lui disant que c'était à son tour de s'amuser. Bien évidemment, son frère refusa et Leia dégaina son sabre, le menaçant. Finalement, Padmé parvint à faire sortir Luke de la chambre de torture. Les jumeaux s'engueulèrent mutuellement et bien que Padmé craigne qu'ils n'en viennent réellement aux mains, elle se dépêcha d'entrer et de courir vers Han. Il était dans un sale état. Elle se dépêcha de le libérer en détachant les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier. Il tomba à moitié à genoux.

\- Vite, il faut vous relever ! lui dit Padmé d'un ton pressant.

Elle prit son bras et tenta de le remettre sur ses pieds. Han, à moitié sonné, se laissa entraîner en ordonnant à ses jambes malgré la douleur de se relever. Il y parvint, mais il dut s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Padmé qui chancela à moitié à cause du poids de l'homme. Mais déterminée, elle résista et sortit au pas avec Han. La voie était heureusement libre. Leia remplissait parfaitement bien son rôle. Padmé espérait juste que les jumeaux ne se blessent pas entre eux.

\- Q... Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? demanda finalement Han d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Votre amie. Je vais vous aider à vous échapper et je vais venir avec vous.

\- P... Padmé ?! C'est vous ?

\- Oui. répondit la jeune femme à voix basse.

\- Mais... comment ? Je croyais que vous étiez...

\- Leia. Ma fille m'a libérée.

\- C'est bien.

\- Oui. Avez-vous un vaisseau ?

\- Avec un peu de chance... il doit encore se trouver dehors.

\- Parfait. Alors, allons-y. Je vais vous y emmener.

\- D'accord. Et ensuite ?

\- Connaissez-vous un certain Bail Organa ? lui demanda avec espoir Padmé.

\- B... Bien sûr ! C'est lui avec le vieil homme sénile qui m'a donné cette foute mission !

Padmé esquissa alors un petit sourire. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

Repérant les lieux, Han entraîna Padmé vers la sortie. La jeune femme s'étonna que la voie fût entièrement libre. Peut-être que Leia avait réussi à lui faciliter les choses. Han lui indiqua la porte par laquelle il était entré. Padmé l'aida à la franchir et elle vit aussitôt un petit vaisseau. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle aida encore Han à s'asseoir derrière son cockpit. Mais alors qu'il faisait démarrer l'appareil, il vit Padmé faire demi-tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je vais chercher Leia. Il n'est pas question que je laisse un instant de plus ici !

\- C'est de la folie pure ! Ma mission était de vous ramener vous, rien que vous et pas un Sith !

Mais à ce moment-là, un vaisseau descendait rapidement du ciel en direction de la tour. Han écarquilla alors des yeux horrifiés.

\- C'est lui !

\- Lui ?

\- Dark Vador. C'est fini, on n'a plus la moindre chance. Il faut partir maintenant. Venez Padmé !

\- Non. Pas sans elle. Vous, fuyez ! Allez chercher de l'aide !

Et Han ne put retenir l'intrépide jeune femme qui se dépêcha de retourner à l'intérieur. Le vaisseau de Dark Vador passa près du sien, mais il n'y fit guère attention et Han remercia intérieurement Bail Organa de lui avoir procuré un TIE-Fighter. Le vaisseau de Dark Vador atterrit plus loin, sur la plateforme d'atterrissage principale de la tour des Skywalker et Han put alors en profiter pour repartir.

De son côté, le seigneur noir des Sith espérait que ses enfants attendaient comme il l'avait ordonné son retour. Il avait prévu tout un programme pour eux. Il allait les séparer pour de bon. Luke allait venir avec lui tandis que Leia resterait en arrière, sur Coruscant. De là, il pourrait lancer un attentat dans l'ombre contre sa fille.

Ce plan lui plaisait beaucoup. De plus, ce ne serait pas très difficile de séparer les jumeaux étant donné qu'ils se détestaient. Vador pensait même qu'ils seraient contents de cette décision.

La seule chose à laquelle Vador ne s'attendait pas, c'était ce qu'il était sur le point de découvrir. Descendant rapidement de son vaisseau, il entra par la porte principale, suivi de près par le capitaine Rex. Dès son entrée dans le bâtiment, Vador comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il y a avait un problème.

De ses yeux jaunes, il balaya d'un air mauvais les troupes qui s'agenouillèrent devant lui aussitôt.

\- Commandant ? appela-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

\- O... Oui mon seigneur ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ?

\- Il... il y a un espion qui s'est infiltré. Le seigneur Odium s'en est occupé.

\- Et où est-il à présent ?

\- Je... je l'ignore mon Seigneur. La jeune Rugitus nous a ordonné de venir et de rester ici.

Sous sa capuche, Vador haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que sa maudite fille avait encore manigancé au juste ?

\- Et où est ma fille en ce moment ?

\- Je crois qu'elle est avec lui. lui répondit le commandant.

Dark Vador n'ajouta rien d'autre et abandonna les soldats sur place. Il localisa sans peine les deux présences de ses enfants à travers la Force. Cependant, le commandant s'était trompé. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Cependant lorsqu'il localisa la présence de Leia, il sentit qu'elle n'était pas seule. La présence aux côtés de Leia lui était familière. Seulement, cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas ressentie.

La fureur s'emparant de lui, il se hâta de rejoindre la fautive. Sur son chemin, il repoussa brutalement un malheureux soldat qui passait par là au mauvais moment. Courant presque, il atteignit sa destination et il entra dans la pièce en arrachant la porte de ses gonds par le biais de la Force. Et là assise sur un fauteuil, il y avait Padmé. Et à ses côtés, il y avait la fautive.

Toutes les deux relevèrent la tête vers lui à son entrée. Son expression n'avait rien d'humain et il se dégageait une telle aura maléfique de lui que même Padmé put le ressentir. Elle frissonna des pieds à la tête alors qu'elle reconnaissait à peine son mari.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as _fait_ ? demanda-t-il à Leia d'une voix pleine de colère.

Padmé, surprise par tant d'agressivité, ne réagit pas. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette personne qui était devant elle. Était-ce réellement Anakin ? Était-ce vraiment l'homme qu'elle avait épousé ? Il avait plutôt l'air d'un parfait inconnu et son visage était totalement déformé par la colère. Ses yeux perçants étaient jaunes et lui donnaient froid dans le dos.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Les souvenirs de Padmé lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire alors qu'elle s'était efforcée de les contenir. Elle fut submergée par un flot de souvenirs lointains. Elle se souvint de tout. Son histoire d'amour caché avec le jeune Jedi. Ensuite, il y avait eu la terrible guerre des clones qui avait secoué de part et d'autre la Galaxie. Et enfin, sa réalité était devenue un véritable cauchemar. Palpatine avait détruit la République en la transformant eu un Empire et Anakin l'avait aidé en exterminant l'ordre Jedi. Il s'était tourné vers le côté obscur, soi-disant pour la protéger. Dans un accès de colère, il l'avait étranglé en pensant qu'elle l'avait trahi. Elle avait mis au monde leurs enfants et avait assisté à son ascension au pouvoir après qu'il ait tué Palpatine. Le côté obscur l'avait perverti à tel point qu'il avait pris plaisir à la voir souffrir. Elle se souvint alors de son choix terriblement lâche afin d'échapper à tout cela.

Et aujourd'hui, sa fille qui était désormais une belle adolescente l'avait réveillé. Mais visiblement, elle l'avait fait sans prévenir son père. En voyant le terrible regard qu'il lançait à sa propre fille, Padmé comprit combien sa famille avait été déchirée durant toutes ces années. Sa fille, sa petite Leia était devenue une apprentie Sith. Quant à son père, il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Padmé ne savait plus qui il était. Et surtout, elle ne savait plus si elle était encore capable de l'aimer.

\- A... Anakin. dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Mais Vador l'ignora. Elle aurait très bien pu ne pas être là, cela n'aurait strictement rien changé. Sa seule préoccupation semblait être sa fille qui avait visiblement mal agi. Padmé vit Leia soutenir courageusement le regard inhumain de son père. Il y avait même une lueur de défi dans ses prunelles et Padmé comprit combien les années avaient dû être dures pour elle.

Vador s'avança vers elle et la domina de toute sa hauteur comme s'il voulait l'écraser tel un vulgaire insecte. Durant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien. Père et fille se contentèrent de foudroyer l'autre du regard. Leia n'éprouvait pas la moindre peur face à ce monstre. Finalement, Vador reprit d'une voix que Padmé ne reconnaissait pas :

\- _Alors ? _Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

\- Rien, je n'ai absolument aucune raison de me justifier pour cela. Il s'agit de ma mère,_ père_. cracha la jeune fille avec dégoût.

Et avant que Padmé ne puisse l'anticiper, Anakin gifla sa fille avec une telle violence qu'elle tomba par terre. Padmé retint un hoquet d'horreur. Mais Dark Vador n'en resta pas là, bien au contraire. La fautive avait besoin d'une bonne correction. _Maintenant._

Alors que Leia se relevait, Vador la repoussa avec un coup de pied. Padmé, ne pouvant en supporter davantage, courut à Vador et lui agrippa le bras, désespérée.

\- Arrête, bon sang ! ARRETE ! hurla-t-elle tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Mais Vador se contenta de la repousser brutalement à son tour. Ensuite, il fit signe au capitaine Rex de la retenir. Padmé se débattit, mais Rex la retint fermement.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Je vous ordonne de me relâcher !

Débarrassé de Padmé, Vador se concentra à nouveau entièrement sur sa fille. Elle se releva sans montrer le moindre signe de souffrance. Elle soutint à nouveau le regard de son père en gardant cette lueur de défi. Vador leva alors sa main droite et Padmé comprit avec épouvante ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- NON ! hurla-t-elle à nouveau derrière Vador.

Mais ce dernier l'ignora une fois de plus et il étrangla à l'aide de la Force sa fille. Leia mit aussitôt ses mains autour de son cou. Elle tenta de lutter contre l'emprise de son père en faisant appel à son tour à la Force, mais malheureusement pour elle, Vador était trop puissant pour elle. L'air commença à lui manquer et Leia suffoqua.

\- Arrête, arrête ! ARRETE ! Pitié ! cria la malheureuse Padmé qui avait renoncé à se débattre entre les mains de Rex.

Horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle se laissa à moitié tomber en proie à la détresse. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Elle ne connaissait plus cet homme. Son Anakin avait définitivement disparu pour laisser place à ce monstre qui n'éprouvait pas la moindre pitié, même envers sa propre fille.

Alors que Padmé pensait assister à la mort en direct de sa fille, Vador relâcha finalement sa prise. Leia tomba alors à ses pieds, toussant tout en se massant la gorge. Vador la regarda, indifférent, et sans éprouver le moindre sentiment.

\- Je suis ton maître, _jeune Rugitus_. Et tu me dois obéissance.

Ensuite, il appela à l'aide de son comlink ses troupes qui s'empressèrent de venir. Vador regarda le commandant et ordonna :

\- Emmenez-les en salle de détention.

Les Stormtroopers s'emparèrent alors des deux femmes et les trainèrent vers leur prison. Padmé, totalement abattue ne fut pas difficile à emmener. Arrivé devant la porte, Vador s'empara lui-même de sa fille et la jeta sans ménagement dans la petite pièce en prenant soin avant de lui retirer son sabre. Ensuite, il écarta le soldat qui tenait Padmé. Lui serrant fortement le bras, il l'obligea à le regarder.

\- L'homme que tu appelles Anakin n'existe plus depuis longtemps. Je vais te donner un bon conseil, _ne t'avise pas de te mettre en travers de ma route ! _lui cracha-t-il à la figure avant de la jeter à son tour dans la cellule.

Vador tourna ensuite les talons sans un seul regard en arrière. Il se dirigea vers son fils en s'étonnant de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Il découvrit cependant rapidement la raison à cela. Luke était retenu prisonnier dans une pièce par un champ de force. Vador comprit aussitôt que c'était Leia qui l'avait mis expressément hors de son chemin.

Vador le libéra et le regarda sévèrement, il lui dit :

\- Seigneur Odium, comment avez-vous réussi à vous faire duper par votre sœur ? Vous me décevez beaucoup. J'attends davantage de vous.

\- Oui, mon maître. répondit Luke non sans serrer le poing.

Ces derniers temps, il supportait de moins en moins l'autorité de son maître.

\- Où est l'espion ? demanda Vador.

\- J'étais en train de m'occuper de lui quand _elle _est intervenue.

\- L'aurait-elle aidé à s'enfuir ? s'offusqua Vador.

\- Je l'ignore. Mais, il se pourrait bien qu'elle devienne une traîtresse à son tour. Maître, il est peut-être temps de...

\- Si telle est sa décision, alors nous n'aurons pas le choix. Seigneur Odium, occupez-vous d'elle. Faites-la parler, employez tous les moyens nécessaires.

\- Oui, mon maître.

\- En revanche, l'autre femme est à moi. Interdiction formelle de la toucher.

Luke s'arrêta et regarda son père.

\- Est-elle... est-ce réellement ma mère ?

Dark Vador ne se retourna pas. Mais, il dit au bout d'un moment de silence :

\- Elle l'est.

* * *

_**À très vite !**_

_**PadmeNAS et A-Skygirl**_


	6. Revirement de situation

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Sorry pour ce long intervalle mais ce n'est pas évident d'écrire une fiction à deux, d'autant plus que nous avons toutes les deux un emploi du temps assez chargé._**

**_Mais nous revoici une fois de plus et c'est ce qui compte !_**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Revirement de situation**

Dans la salle de détention, le silence régna durant un bon moment entre la mère et la fille. Padmé était encore sous le choc. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Malheureusement, elle devait bien avouer ce que lui avait dit Vador. Anakin Skywalker, l'homme bon qu'elle avait épousé, qui faisait preuve autrefois de compassion, était mort remplacé par ce monstre. À cette pensée, le coeur de Padmé se serra. Elle se sentait à nouveau vide, comme il y avait 15 années en arrière. Elle ressentait le même vide. Anakin était parti et sans lui, Padmé était perdue, égarée telle une petite fille.

Alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, Leia qui jusqu'à présent lui tournait le dos, finit par la regarder. Entre la compassion et l'agacement, elle s'approcha de sa mère et lui dit:

\- Il ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour lui de la sorte.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Comment a-t-il pu devenir aussi mauvais ? Comment a-t-il pu changer à tel point ?

Leia poussa un long soupir. L'homme que sa mère croyait connaître n'avait jamais existé, du moins pas dans ses souvenirs. Leia n'avait jamais connu Anakin Skywalker. Luke et elle avaient toujours connu Dark Vador et uniquement lui. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'amour ou même de tendresse envers eux.

\- Anakin Skywalker n'a jamais existé. Du moins, pas dans ma vie. répondit finalement Leia.

\- J... jamais ? bégaya Padmé entre deux sanglots.

\- Jamais.

Sa fille n'avait donc jamais connu l'amour ? N'avait-elle jamais eu droit à un simple « je t'aime » ? N'avait-elle donc connu que les ténèbres ? N'avait-elle donc jamais vu la lumière ?

Alors Padmé, regardant sa fille avec compassion, s'approcha lentement d'elle puis elle la prit dans ses bras. Étonnée par ce geste qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, Leia ne bougea pas. Elle ne rendit pas non plus l'étreinte de sa mère.

\- Oh Leia ! Comme je m'en veux de vous avoir abandonné, ton frère et toi !

Mal à l'aise, Leia finit par repousser doucement sa mère. Elle croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine et lança un regard noir à Padmé.

\- Il est un peu tard pour les excuses. Si tu étais restée, les choses auraient pu être différentes.

\- Oui, je le sais. Et je n'ai pas d'excuse à cela. Tu as en effet toutes les raisons du monde de me haïr.

\- Je ne te haïs pas. Je suis juste déçue, c'est tout.

Évidemment qu'elle était déçue ! À cause d'elle, elle n'avait pas connu l'amour maternel. En fait, elle n'avait pas connu du tout l'amour, ni elle ni Luke. À la place, Vador leur avait appris à apprivoiser les ténèbres et à devenir aussi cruels que lui.

Voyant que Leia n'avait guère envie de s'attarder là-dessus, Padmé essaya de changer de sujet.

\- Sinon, dis-moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te traite ainsi ? N'es-tu pas tout de même sa fille ou au moins son apprentie ?

Leia laissa alors échapper un rire jaune. Décidément, sa mère était vraiment à côté de la plaque. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée.

\- Il ne m'aime pas. lui dit-elle comme si c'était la chose plus évidente et naturelle.

Padmé ne comprit cependant pas. Comment cela il ne l'aimait pas ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Nous sommes des Sith, Padmé. L'amour ou la compassion ne figure pas parmi nos qualités. expliqua-t-elle.

Mais Padmé secoua la tête.

\- Est-ce pour autant une raison valable de te traiter de la sorte ?

Nouveau soupir de la part de Leia.

\- Il l'a toujours fait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cela fait des années qu'il m'étrangle pour me punir lorsque je lui déplais. Comme je te l'ai dit, il ne m'aime pas. Pour lui, je suis insignifiante et inutile. C'est Luke le futur héritier du trône.

Padmé ne sut ou plutôt ne put répondre à cela. C'était plus que monstrueux ce qu'elle entendait. Anakin - non Vador - ne voyait même pas sa fille comme une digne héritière, mais comme un boulet.

\- Pourquoi es-tu encore alors, dans ce cas ?

\- Je l'ignore. Je pense qu'il me voit comme un potentiel challenge pour Luke afin qu'il s'améliore. Mais maintenant que nous sommes officiellement des apprenties Sith, j'imagine qu'il voudra se débarrasser de moi.

Nouveau rire jaune de la part de Leia alors que Padmé était sous le choc.

\- Après tout, c'est la voie des Sith la trahison. Je l'ai toujours su. Et en tant que femme, j'ai également toujours su que je serrai, mise de côté un jour ou l'autre. C'est pour cela que je me suis battue. Pour ma liberté et ma dignité. Avec les années, j'ai appris à me protéger en quelque sorte des attaques de Vador, bien que cela ne soit pas encore suffisant pour que je puisse le surpasser. Il est beaucoup trop fort pour moi.

La manière dont Leia racontait avait un goût de mélodrame. On aurait dit un conflit entre ennemis. Et pourtant, ils étaient tous du même sang. Si ce n'était pas dramatique...

\- Alors pendant que toi tu dormais tranquillement dans ta carbonite, j'ai souffert. Heureusement, j'ai Mara qui est la seule personne que j'aime réellement.

\- Leia, je...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses. Je suis forte maintenant. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il est trop tard pour me donner ton amour.

C'était de dures paroles, mais hélas que vraies. Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Le temps passa, mais Padmé ne sut combien. En tout cas, Leia refusait de lui parler à nouveau.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui avait paru durer une éternité, la porte de leur cellule finit par s'ouvrir. Seulement, Padmé ne s'était pas attendue à voir ce visiteur. Leia n'avait pas bougé de son coin. Elle, elle l'avait sentie. Et elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment, sinon de la haine.

Dark Vador se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Ses yeux jaunes injectés de sang regardaient avec mépris et colère Leia. Padmé aurait très bien pu ne pas se tenir là, cela n'aurait strictement rien changé. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était méconnaissable. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus à douter. Dark Vador était à ses yeux un étranger qui lui faisait peur, très peur même.

\- As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? lança-t-il finalement en foudroyant du regard Leia.

Cette dernière finit par relever la tête vers lui. Elle lui renvoya son regard, mais elle ne prononça pas la moindre parole. Padmé, se tenant en retrait, regardait tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre appréhendant ce qui allait se produire. Vador allait-il encore s'en prendre à sa fille ? Si c'était bel et bien son intention, il était hors de question qu'elle reste sans rien faire une fois de plus. Cela n'avait que trop duré. Padmé se jura alors de tout faire pour protéger sa fille. Elle ne laisserait plus ce monstre lever la main sur elle. Elle était prête à tout pour elle. Oui, vraiment. Prête jusqu'à le... tuer ? À cette dernière pensée, Padmé n'eut cependant pas de réponse.

Finalement, un groupe de Stormtroopers arriva. Et au milieu d'eux, il y avait Mara ! En sentant sa présence, Leia porta aussitôt ses yeux vers elle. Les deux amies échangèrent un long regard. Et soudain, Leia prit peur. Pourquoi Vador avait-il amené Mara ici ? Que comptait-il faire au juste ?

Leia se releva et fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. Arrivée à la hauteur de Padmé, cette dernière l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras, mais Leia repoussa sa main et continua d'avancer. Mais Vador l'interrompit.

\- N'essaie pas de me défier. cracha-t-il.

Mais Leia l'ignora. Elle ne cessait de regarder Mara. Cette dernière soutenait son regard. Puis, une larme s'échappa de son oeil et coula le long de sa joue.

\- Je suis désolée,_ sincèrement_...

Padmé et Leia comprirent en même temps ce qui allait se produire. Toutes deux se jetèrent en avant, mais Vador les repoussa aussitôt à l'aide de la Force. Pendant ce temps, les Stormtroopers forcèrent Mara à se mettre à genoux. La jeune fille laissa échapper d'autres larmes. Puis sous le regard affolé de Leia, Vador sortit son sabre laser et l'abattit froidement sur Mara qui s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol, morte.

Leia poussa un hurlement de détresse à feindre l'âme. Padmé plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée par ce que Vador venait d'accomplir une fois encore. Leia se mit à hurler de plus de belle, laissant la détresse s'emparer d'elle.

\- J'espère que cela te servira de leçons, jeune Rigitus. C'est la dernière fois que je tolérai ce comportement. lui dit froidement Vador.

Ensuite, les Stormtroopers emportèrent le corps de Mara et alors que Padmé voulut réconforter sa fille, Vador lui attrapa soudain le bras et l'entraîna avec lui. Il referma ensuite la porte de la cellule, laissant Leia seule à son malheur.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Padmé d'une voix brisée alors que Vador l'emmenait sans difficulté.

\- Elle avait besoin d'une leçon dont elle se souviendra.

\- N'est-elle donc rien à tes yeux ? se scandalisa Padmé.

\- Non. Elle m'est insignifiante.

\- Menteur ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Elle est ta fille !_ Notre_ fille !

\- _Ta_ fille, peut-être. rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix, rien que de la froideur. Mais Padmé ne pouvait accepter cette réalité. C'était impossible !

\- Qui est son père, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle curieuse d'entendre sa réponse à cela.

\- Un homme qui est mort depuis longtemps.

\- Et cet homme te haïrait pour tes actes. Cet homme te ferait payer tes actes abominables.

\- Peut-être... mais il est trop faible pour me vaincre.

Padmé secoua la tête. C'est là que Vador se trompait. Anakin, elle le savait, était plus fort que lui. L'amour était toujours plus fort que tout. Elle croyait à cela.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce et Vador fit asseoir Padmé dans un fauteuil.

\- Il faut que l'on discute. dit-il.

\- Oui. Et nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire !

Vador regarda Padmé. Sa femme était toujours aussi belle. Il avait envie de la toucher, de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser à nouveau...

\- J'ignore comment cette idiote a réussi te libérer, mais cela n'a aucune importance...

\- Je t'interdis de la traiter d'idiote !

\- Un jour ou l'autre, il fallait bien que je te libère de cette carbonite. continua-il ignorant les paroles de Padmé.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu gardé durant toutes ces années ? J'ai trahi l'Empire !

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge. Tu es la femme de l'Empereur. On ne peut pas tuer comme cela une Impératrice.

Alors, c'était ça son excuse ? Pour Padmé, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air. Il y avait forcément autre chose derrière tout cela. Était-ce de l'amour ? Se pouvait-il qu'une petite part d'Anakin soit toujours là, quelque part ? Peut-être bien après tout...

\- Anakin, écoute...

\- Ce nom ne signifie plus rien pour moi ! Mon nom est Dark Vador. s'énerva-t-il.

Padmé sursauta légèrement face à ce virement soudain de personnalité. Mais, elle serra néanmoins le poing. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ?

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que nous allons avoir un problème. dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Cela n'échappa pas à Vador qui haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Pour moi, tu seras toujours Anakin Skywalker.

Il ne rétorqua rien à cela. Il se contenta de regarder froidement Padmé et cette dernière se rendit compte alors d'une chose. Il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas laisser sa colère exploser ce qui donna à Padmé une bonne raison de penser qu'elle avait vu juste. Il tenait toujours à elle. Mieux encore, il l'aimait sans doute encore. Il ne voulait pas sa mort ou lui faire du mal. Il y avait encore du bon en lui...

Et elle se battrait pour lui parce que Padmé aimait toujours Anakin. Elle avait besoin de lui. De plus, elle voulait offrir une vie meilleure à ses deux enfants. Il était hors de question qu'ils continuent à vivre cet enfer qui n'avait pas de nom.

\- Nous allons effectivement avoir un problème...

Vador se détourna de Padmé. Il contacta Rex via son comlink. Quelques instants plus tard, Rex et deux Stormtroopers entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Ramenez-la à sa cellule. dit-il simplement alors qu'il quittait la pièce sans un autre regard à sa femme.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Peut-être devrait-il la remettre dans sa carbonite car visiblement, elle refusait toujours de rejoindre son Empire. Mais, il ne pouvait pas la tuer, ça non...

Padmé n'avait jamais vu une telle détresse. Sa fille, sa Leia, s'était laissée glisser sur le sol et n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis. Avant ce moment, l'ancienne sénatrice n'avait jamais compris comment un regard pouvait être vide et être traversé par autant d'émotions en même temps. La Sith n'avait jamais connu un tel flot de sentiments. C'était comme si toutes ces choses accumulées au fil des ans ressortaient. C'était comme si, mais ça ne l'était pas. _Mara est morte._ Ces mots refusaient de s'aligner, de prendre un sens, d'exister. Elle aurait voulu crier que tout ça était faux, qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa si chère Mara dans cet état. Elle aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, l'entendre dire que tout allait bien et qu'elles les feraient payer. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait ignorer sa poitrine sans mouvement. Elle ne pouvait ignorer ses paupières fermées. Elle ne pouvait ignorer qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver. Elle avait envie de hurler et de pleurer. Elle ressentit que la Force qu'il y avait en elle allait bientôt exploser. Elle entendit du bruit. Padmé releva la tête, mais Leia ne le fit pas. Elle savait très bien qui venait. Elle le sentait. Padmé, elle, se tient prête à agir, au cas où qui que ce soit essayerait de faire du mal à sa fille. Elle serra les poings. Tout ça était de sa faute. Si elle ne les avait pas abandonnés... Sa fille, qui ressentait sa culpabilité depuis le début, se décida à agir. Dans un premier temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à sa mère. Mais maintenant, elle savait très bien que rien n'aurait été différent.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, _maman_.

Padmé tourna la tête, surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis quelques heures, ou quelques jours, elle ne saurait le dire. Elle remarqua la tristesse dans sa voix. Elle remarqua ce maman, dit avec tant de douceur, d'amour... Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un instant puis se tournèrent vers l'intrus qui était à présent entré dans leur cellule. L'ancienne sénatrice eut un hoquet de surprise. _Luke. _Leia n'eut aucun sursaut. La seule chose qui changea fut son regard. Il y avait de la rage, du reproche, mais aucune tristesse. Elle était assise, son frère était debout, mais c'est elle qui dominait la situation. Dark Odium détourna son regard et vient le poser sur sa mère. L'ancienne sénatrice avait l'impression qu'il sondait son âme de part en part. C'était une intrusion dans son esprit. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle crut voir de petits reflets bleus dans les yeux de son fils. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et alla se poster juste devant Leia. Elle était toujours assise. Son frère hésita sur la démarche qu'il devait suivre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Sa sœur s'était levée d'un coup et semblait sur le point de le gifler. Elle le regardait durement, encore plus que pendant toutes ces années.

\- Je croyais que tu l'aimais.

Luke comprit de qui elle voulait parler. Mara. Il baissa la tête quelques secondes. Leia en profita pour l'assommer. Elle le regarda tomber, son regard teinté de remords. Elle s'accroupit et lui embrassa le front.

\- Je t'aime, sale crétin.

Elle prit la main de sa mère et courut dehors. Son frère avait laissé la porte de la cellule ouverte. Leia avait toujours aimé Luke. Il n'était pas comme son soi-disant père... Elle se souvenait très bien de ses cinq premières années. Elle se souvenait lorsqu'ils allaient se cacher dans les couloirs beaucoup trop longs pour leurs petites jambes. Elle se souvenait qu'ils dormaient toujours ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle se souvenait aussi de leur cinquième anniversaire. De ce moment. Ils se tenaient par la main. Ils étaient sur une terrasse. Ils regardaient le vaisseau noir atterrir. Puis, un homme était descendu et ils s'étaient encore plus tenu la main. L'homme avait essayé de passer entre leurs deux petits corps, mais ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés. Alors le Sith, leur père, les avait frappés. Elle se souvenait de ces gouttes salées qui descendaient le long de son visage. Elle se souvenait des yeux rouges de son jumeau. Elle se souvenait de tous ces coups lorsqu'ils étaient surpris ensemble, de toutes ces mains lâchées, de toutes ces nuits séparées, de toutes ces journées passées seuls, chacun de son côté... Elle remarqua soudainement que ses yeux étaient embrumés. Elle secoua la tête et accéléra la cadence, sa main tenant toujours celle de sa mère.

\- Leia...

Le Sith avait gémi le prénom de sa sœur. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne. La porte était toujours ouverte. _Ça a marché. _Un sourire satisfait s'étala sur son visage jusqu'à ce que Rex apparaisse. Il donna des ordres à ses troupes et espéra de tout ce qu'il restait de son cœur que tout se passerait comme il l'avait prévu.

Elles étaient arrivées devant plusieurs vaisseaux et Leia les observait, essayant de choisir le meilleur. Elle finit par porter son choix sur un petit TIE d'abordage. Assez discret pour passer inaperçu, pouvant être efficace en cas d'attaque, maniable et pouvant contenir au moins deux personnes, il était presque parfait. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Viens maman. Il faut y aller. Maintenant.

Padmé courut dans le vaisseau et Leia referma la trappe. Elle demanda à sa mère d'être silencieuse et d'aller se cacher dans un coin. Elle observa à travers la vitre ce qui se passait. Des Stormtroopers prenaient place dans plusieurs vaisseaux et quatre se dirigeaient vers celui où elle et sa mère étaient. Elle porta une main à sa ceinture et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas son sabre. Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Elle allait se battre. Qu'importe si elle mourait. Elle se mit en position d'attaque. Sa mère l'attira alors vers elle. Padmé chuchota.

\- Attendons qu'ils décollent...

Leia hocha la tête et attendit. Les quatre Stormtrooper montèrent et allumèrent les commandes.

\- BT-387, tout est paré.

Padmé ressentait pour la première fois depuis quinze ans le bonheur que voler lui procurait. Cela lui donnait un sentiment de liberté et c'était très agréable. Leia étrangla silencieusement les deux Stormtroopers qu'il y avait devant elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils s'effondrèrent, inanimés. Elle s'attaqua alors aux deux qu'il y avait sur les sièges. Elle les tira en arrière pour qu'ils ne puissent pas donner l'alerte et les étrangla aussi. Elle relâcha leur cou et ils tombèrent sur les deux autres.

\- Un jeu d'enfant...

Elle se tourna vers sa mère et vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés.

\- Maman...

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne pouvait décrire le froid qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle avait vu sa fille ôter deux vies, aussi clones fussent-ils. Elle avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'elle avait vu les deux autres êtres tirés violemment en arrière. Elle s'avança vers la main que lui tendait sa fille. Elle la prit et elles se dirigèrent sur les sièges. Leia laissa les autres vaisseaux prendre de l'avance. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle entra les coordonnées pour Alderaan. Elle savait que c'était sur cette planète qu'il y avait le plus de rébellion. C'était un voyage assez long, mais elle décida qu'elle s'en fichait. Il y avait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi et elle comptait rattraper son retard. Elle mit la fonction automatique et s'endormit aussitôt.

\- Leia...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et mit un certain temps à reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

\- Nous arrivons bientôt.

Elle tourna la tête et offrit un ravissant sourire à sa mère. Cette fuite était synonyme d'une nouvelle vie. Tout d'un coup, elle vit des tirs lasers foncer tout droit sur leur vaisseau. Elle reprit les commandes, mais pas assez vite. Plusieurs autres rayons jaillirent. Elle les esquiva aussi bien qu'elle le put. Elle envoya des tirs aux chasseurs TIE qu'il y avait devant elle. Ils étaient au moins une vingtaine. Les tirs continuaient de déferler. Leia essaya toutes les manœuvres qu'elle put pour échapper aux lasers. Elle passa en dessous et abattit quatre TIE. _Pas assez. _Elle se tendit et envoya plusieurs dizaines de rafales. Elle vit un chasseur tomber. Quatre autres étaient abimés et deux autres ne fonctionnaient presque plus. Elle leur tira dessus et ils explosèrent. Six. _Toujours pas assez._ Sa mère tira alors sur les quatre qui avaient déjà reçu des rafales et deux vacillèrent. L'ancienne sénatrice se mit à trembler. Dix autres venaient de faire leur apparition. Elle tira encore une fois. Les deux qui vacillaient partir en arrière et ne revinrent pas. Elle fit rapidement le décompte. Vingt-deux. Il en restait vingt-deux. _Ils sont trop nombreux._ Sa fille fit le même constat qu'elle.

\- Je t'aime maman.

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix déchirante. Padmé sentit une grande force monter en elle et mit en pièces cinq TIE. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle remarqua avec inquiétude que le plafond au-dessus d'elles menaçait de s'effondrer. Leia fit alors des centaines de manœuvres. Les chasseurs ne savaient plus où tirer. Elles si. Cinq nouveaux vinrent dans le rang de ceux qui restaient. Padmé en abattit deux. _Plus que vingt._ Elle vit alors de nouveaux vaisseaux. Pas des TIE. Non. Des vaisseaux semblables à des X. Leia recula leur TIE et attendit de voir ce qui se passait. Les vaisseaux en forme de X massacrèrent les TIE. Ils vinrent ensuite se placer en cercle autour de leurs vaisseaux et les forcèrent à avancer. Padmé alla ramasser les blaster des Stormtroopers et en donna deux à sa fille. Elles atterrirent alors sur une plateforme. Des soldats les firent descendre du vaisseau. Cependant, ils ne leur prirent pas les armes. Des dizaines de gens les attendaient. Padmé reconnut le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu là-bas. Elle reconnut Bail et son éternel sourire. Puis, elle vit un homme, assez vieux, les cheveux gris et roux... Elle laissa tomber les blaster et se jeta à son cou.

\- Je suis tellement contente de vous voir, Obi-Wan.

* * *

_**Surpris ? Comment réagira Vador en découvrant la fuite de sa femme et sa fille ?**_

_**La fin de l'année approche à grand pas, ce qui signifie examens -' nous espérons cependant pouvoir vous poster au plus vite la suite.**_

_**À très vite**_

_**PadmeNAS et A-Skygirl**_


	7. Jedi et Sith

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Avant de vous laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre... que la Force soit avec vous pour la fin de ce semestre et pour tout ceux qui doivent passer des examens !_**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Jedi et Sith**

Cela faisait une drôle d'impression de revivre. Elle inspira un grand coup. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'air entrer dans ses poumons. Le parfum des fleurs autour d'elle semblait l'envelopper de lumière. Elle avança jusqu'à la fontaine. Elle mit ses doigts dans l'eau. Elle se sentit alors si bien qu'elle oublia tout. Anakin, Leia, Luke, Obi-Wan, Bail... Ils étaient tous partis. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et le bruit de l'eau, l'air soulevant ses cheveux et les rayons du soleil caressant son visage. Elle songea un instant qu'elle pourrait rester ici toute sa vie, sans rien faire d'autre que de garder ses yeux fermés.

\- Padmé...

Elle se retourna à contrecœur. Bail se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Instinctivement, Padmé se leva.

\- Bail!

\- Je suis venu m'assurer que tu vas bien.

\- Et je vais merveilleusement bien, merci... Est-ce-que Leia...

\- Elle est encore avec Obi-Wan.

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Sa fille était avec son ami Jedi depuis l'aube et le crépuscule commençait à se montrer. Bail dû remarquer son inquiétude puisqu'il s'approcha et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Après tout, Leia est ta fille.

Elle sourit. Dans une autre réalité, elle aurait pu dire qu'elle était aussi la fille d'Anakin...

_\- Elle est ta fille ! Notre fille !_

_\- Ta fille, peut-être._

Elle perdit son sourire.

_Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il y a la Paix. Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la Connaissance. Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la Sérénité. Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'Harmonie. Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force._

Ces mots se gravaient dans son esprit. Le Jedi en face d'elle ne lui avait enseigné ce Code qu'une seule fois, et pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle le connaissait depuis sa première seconde de vie. Elle voulut soupirer mais ne le fit pas. Elle devait se montrer digne des attentes d'Obi-Wan Kenobi. Pour sa mère. Elle se tenait en tailleur depuis de longues heures. Elle méditait. C'était nouveau pour elle, tout ce calme, toute cette bienveillance... Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait senti son esprit s'envoler. Puis, l'image de Mara lui était apparue et elle avait à nouveau accueilli la haine qui la berçait depuis trop longtemps. Et pourtant elle avait tellement envie... Elle avait tellement envie de ne plus être une Sith, de ne plus être un monstre, que sa mère soit fière d'elle et que sa Mara revienne quand elle serait devenue une Jedi... _Impossible. _Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Frustrée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le Jedi la regardait. Elle se leva et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit de la tristesse entrer brusquement dans ses yeux gris. Tout de suite après, il tourna la tête.

\- Bon travail.

Il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose qui fit ressentir à Leia de la compassion pour ce vieil homme. Il sortit de la pièce en baissant la tête. Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils et sortit à son tour. Elle soupira quand elle vit qui l'attendait. Han Solo et son fameux sourire en coin... Il se décolla du mur où il était appuyé et s'approcha d'elle. Une soudaine envie de reculer lui prit.

\- J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez un peu de compagnie, _Dark_.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

N'importe qui serait partit en entendant sa voix claquer dans l'air de cette façon. Mais pas lui. Au contraire, il se rapprocha encore.

\- Et comment dois-je vous appeler?

C'était une phrase des plus polis mais rien n'était poli avec Han Solo. En voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, un sourire narquois s'installa sur son visage. Leia voulut à cet instant lui cracher à la figure tous les mots qu'elle contenait en elle depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Ne faites pas d'allusion à mon ancienne vie.

Han retient un éclat de rire.

\- Votre ancienne vie?! On ne peut pas supprimer les choses d'ont on a honte comme ça. Vous avez commis des crimes et...

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il mit ses deux mains contre sa gorge. Leia se rendit à cet instant compte qu'elle l'étranglait. Elle sentit sa main se contracter et l'homme en face d'elle commença à manquer d'air. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi elle continuait de le faire souffrir. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas effacer toutes ces années passées dans les ténèbres. Sa main se desserra. L'homme tomba à genoux en toussant. Elle sentit tout son être tourner. Elle recula, un air horrifiée sur son visage, alors qu'elle voyait petit-à-petit trouble. Sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle courut jusqu'à la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. Elle referma d'un coup sec la porte et glissa au sol. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'est à cet instant qu'elle sut qu'elle ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'une Sith.

Sur le pont du destroyer stellaire, Luke observait d'un air distrait les étoiles défiler sous ses yeux. Il ne faisait guère attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il repensait sans cesse aux derniers évènements.

_Flashback_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sut aussitôt que les évènements suivants allaient prendre un grand tournant. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de réaliser la fuite de sa sœur et de sa mère. Il savait que cela allait lui retomber dessus et qu'il aurait à encaisser la fureur de Vador. Après tout, il avait permis à Leia de prendre la fuite lorsqu'il avait baissé la garde un temps de trop. Sa sœur en avait profité sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Luke savait qu'il avait mal agi. Il ne devait pas ressentir ce genre d'émotion. L'amour rendait faible et il venait d'en avoir la preuve. Luke serra le poing. D'un autre côté, comment pouvait-il faire abstraction de ces sentiments ? Il n'avait rien demandé après tout. Mais, c'était plus fort que lui. Il aimait Mara. Et maintenant, elle était morte à cause de son idiote de sœur. Pourquoi diable avait-elle dû avoir cette folie et délivrer cette femme ?

Le jeune garçon songea alors à celle qui était sa mère. Éprouvait-il quelque chose pour elle ? Non, sûrement pas. Il ne la connaissait pas et puis c'était une traîtresse. Elle s'était dressée contre l'Empire. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il s'intéresse à elle, qu'elle soit sa mère ou pas.

Il se promit cependant de retrouver sa sœur et de lui faire payer. Peut-être même que Dark Vador l'autoriserait à la tuer une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle n'était qu'un fardeau pour Vador et lui. Son père lui avait toujours expliqué que les Sith allaient par deux, le maître et l'apprenti. Ni moins ni plus. Leia n'avait donc pas sa place. Mais, il était hors de question de la laisser ainsi dans la nature. Il fallait qu'elle paie pour ses actes et sa traîtrise.

Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, Luke ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir. Leia avait-elle vraiment fait le mauvais choix ? Après tout que savait-il du monde en dehors de l'ombre et de l'Empire de son père ? Que connaissait-il en dehors des ténèbres ? Pas grand-chose. Alors, est-ce qu'une autre vie serait envisageable.

Non, clairement non. Il était né pour succéder à son père et régner à son tour sur la Galaxie. Et puis, tuer et imposer son autorité étaient ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Ou plus exactement, c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire. Il n'avait jamais appris autre chose. Pour autant, il n'était pas question d'envisager autre chose. Il aimait sa vie. Il rêvait depuis qu'il était enfant de prendre la place un jour de son père. Et pour rien au monde, il ne changerait cela.

Luke ne tarda pas à découvrir qu'un des petits vaisseaux TIE manquait à l'appel dans le hangar. Leia et sa mère avaient dû le prendre pour s'enfuir. Luke ne put s'empêcher de féliciter sa sœur pour ce choix judicieux. À sa place, il aurait pris le même vaisseau. Le jeune garçon laissa échapper un soupir. Il avait beau de ne pas aimer sa sœur, il ne pouvait cependant pas ignorer tous les points communs qu'ils possédaient. Après tout, ils étaient frère et sœur, ils étaient des jumeaux. Et est-ce qu'il détestait réellement sa sœur comme il le prétendant sans arrêt ?

Il voulait accéder au trône de son père, cela il le savait. Mais était-il prêt pour autant à se débarrasser de Leia ? Ne pourrait-il pas régner avec elle une fois qu'ils auraient tué leur père ?

Luke sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit la présence de son père approcher. Il redressa aussitôt la tête, prêt à recevoir son maître et ses reproches.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi long ? demanda Vador d'un ton impérieux et furieux.

Luke croisa son regard. Comment devait-il annoncer cela à son père ? Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit regard vers l'emplacement du vaisseau volé. Vador suivit aussitôt son regard et en voyant un emplacement vide, son visage se ferma davantage. La colère put se lire aussitôt sur son visage.

\- Avez-vous des choses à m'apprendre, Seigneur Odium ? demanda-t-il en posant à nouveau ses prunelles sur Luke.

Luke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il aimait que son père trépigne d'impatience. C'était le seul réel pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui et à ses yeux, cela représentait déjà une petite victoire sur lui.

\- J'ai bien peur que le Seigneur Rigutus et la traîtresse ne soient... enfuis.

\- _Pardon ?!_

Lorsque la fureur de Vador s'abattit sur lui, Luke ne détourna pas le regard. Il continua de regarder son maître quand bien même la douleur survint. De toute manière, il avait l'habitude. Il était vrai qu'il recevait moins de punitions que Leia, mais il en avait tout de même eu droit.

En fin de compte, Leia avait simplement choisi la voie de facilitation. Elle avait fui comme une lâche, mais elle se rendrait sûrement très vite compte de son erreur. Elle pensait échapper à son destin, mais elle se fourvoyait totalement. Elle avait grandi dans les ténèbres, tout comme lui. Elle ne pouvait pas y échapper. Elle et lui n'étaient pas peut-être pas nés pour être des Sith, mais le destin avait choisi pour eux. C'était leur voie, leur unique.

De toute manière, qui pourrait faire confiance à un Sith ? Même si Leia désirait changer, personne ne pourrait lui faire confiance parmi les rebelles. C'était impossible. De plus, tout le monde les connaissait, elle et lui. Ils étaient les enfants de l'Empereur, les futurs dirigeants de cette Galaxie.

_Fin du Flashback_

\- Seigneur Odium, nous arrivons à Alderaan.

Luke cligna des paupières avant de se retourner vers l'officier qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Lui jetant brièvement un regard, il se détourna de lui et dit :

\- Bien. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Peu de temps après, la planète d'Alderaan apparut lorsque le destroyer sortit de l'hyperespace. Son maître lui donné comme mission de retrouver les fugitives et de les lui ramener. Et cette fois, il savait qu'il n'avait pas droit à l'échec.

Dark Vador lui avait conseillé de commencer les recherches sur cette planète. Il savait qu'autrefois Padmé avait été très amie avec le Sénateur Organa. Aussi, il y avait beaucoup de chance pour qu'elle ait tenté de le contacter d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Cependant, il fallait agir avec précaution. Les rebelles devaient se douter que l'Empire viendrait les chercher ici. Aussi, il ne fallait pas écarter l'hypothèse que cela soit un piège.

Mais Luke avait tout prévu, bien entendu. Il avait un plan afin de piéger les rebelles. Et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il réussirait, comme toujours. Un mauvais sourire se dessina sur son visage.

L'amiral Ozzel entra en contact avec Alderaan. Il ordonna que le Sénateur Organa soit en mesure de les recevoir dans l'immédiat. Alderaan accepta et l'opération pouvait commencer. Luke se changea et se revêtit la combinaison des Stormtroopers. Après quoi, il se faufila parmi les autres qui devaient escorter l'amiral Ozzel, chargé d'aller interroger le Sénateur.

Son plan était très simple. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, il s'éclipserait discrètement du groupe. Personne ne remarquerait l'absence d'un simple soldat. Il aurait alors le loisir de visiter à sa guise l'endroit.

Lorsque le vaisseau de transport arriva sur la plateforme d'atterrissage, le Sénateur Organa se tenait là. Il accueillit poliment les troupes impériales.

\- Je dois dire que c'est une surprise de vous voir ici. dit-il à l'adresse d'Ozzel.

\- Vraiment ? répondit ce dernier.

Bail inclina la tête et invita Ozzel à entrer. Luke, caché parmi les autres Stormtroopers, attendit d'être entré avec les autres avant de fausser compagnie à la troupe. Utilisant la Force, il prit soin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Le palais d'Alderaan était immense. C'était un endroit parfait pour cacher des rebelles. Il était facile de tromper les apparences. Le palais était si grand qu'il ne devait pas manquer de pièces ou de sous-sols secrets. Luke laissa la Force le guider. Jusqu'ici, il avait dissimulé sa présence afin que Leia, si elle se trouvait bien en ces lieux, ne puisse pas reconnaître sa signature à travers la Force.

Mais maintenant, il savait qu'il était à découvert. On pouvait d'un instant à l'autre le repérer. Seulement, c'était à double tranchant. S'il se faisait repérer, il sentirait en échange la signature de l'autre dans la Force. Et Leia avait beaucoup plus à perdre que lui dans l'histoire.

Alors qu'il se promenait depuis un bon moment dans le palais sans rien trouver, Luke sentit soudain une perturbation dans la Force. Il y avait quelqu'un non loin. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que cette personne était sensible à la Force. Cependant, ce n'était pas la signature de Leia. Non, cette présence était en quelque sorte plus intense, plus forte. Mais, elle était aussi... incroyablement lumineuse et en accord.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que le Luke rencontrait ce genre de personne. Et sur le coup, il ne sut comment réagir. Il fut submergé par cette incroyable présence lumineuse à tel point qu'il perdit ses sens...

* * *

_**À votre avis, qui Luke a-t-il senti à travers la Force ? Nous vous laissons cogiter jusqu'au prochain chapitre ;)**_

_**PadmeNAS et A-Skygirl**_


	8. Réveil

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Nous revoilà une fois de plus pour la suite de cette histoire. Nous remercions chaque personne qui prend le temps de lire cette fanfiction et qui nous laisse un commentaire !_**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Réveil**

Luke ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il était comme figé sur place. Cette présence, cette aura le déconcertait. Il ne comprenait pas à vrai dire. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi lumineux ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait au juste ?

Alors que les questions continuaient de se bousculer dans son esprit, il se rappela subitement où il se trouvait. Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment là. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille et rapidement. Et puis, il avait rempli sa mission. La signature lumineuse qu'il ressentait à travers la Force n'était autre que celle d'un Jedi. Autrement dit, Alderaan cachait bel et bien des Jedi, les traîtres de l'Empire. Luke devait impérativement prévenir les siens et dans l'idéal, Dark Vador.

Il savait que ce dernier lui dirait de rester et de défier le Jedi. Mais, Luke savait que dans l'immédiat, il en était totalement incapable. Après tout, il n'en avait jamais affronté encore. Son père s'était chargé d'éliminer les quelques survivants durant ces dernières années. Visiblement, il en restait encore.

L'apprenti Sith avala sa salive de travers. Il sentit que son adversaire s'était également immobilisé. Il devait sans doute être lui aussi perturbé. En aucun cas, il n'aurait pas pensé se retrouver nez à nez avec un Sith. Luke comprit alors qu'il devait se décider très vite. Se battre ou s'enfuir.

Alors qu'il trouva rapidement la réponse, il sentit que son ennemi reprenait ses esprits et s'avançait à sa rencontre. Luke ne perdit pas un instant de plus et activa son comlink. Il contacta le destroyer stellaire et annonça simplement que le Sénateur Organa cachait des Jedi sur sa planète. Et quelques instants plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit devant Luke laissant apparaître un homme.

Cet homme était de taille moyenne. Il avait également un âge bien avancé. Sans doute la cinquantaine. Il avait des cheveux blond roux virant au blanc. Sa barbe rousse commençait elle aussi à prendre des teintes blanchâtres. Sous ses sourcils brillaient ses yeux bleus-gris. Il portait une longue tunique beige.

En le voyant, Luke fut certain d'une chose. Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme de toute sa vie et il s'en moquait royalement. Il était son ennemi. Point. Et il devait le tuer, ici et maintenant.

Sans hésiter, le jeune Sith attrapa son sabre laser dans sa main et de ses yeux assoiffés de pouvoir et de haine, teintés d'une couleur orangeâtre, il défia le maître Jedi.

En faisant face à ce jeune garçon qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, Obi-Wan Kenobi ne put s'empêcher de sentir nostalgique. Bien que ce visage lui était inconnu, il lui était en même temps horriblement familier. Car ce visage, c'était le portrait d'Anakin à quelques différences et en plus jeune. Obi-Wan sut alors qu'il faisait face à Luke Skywalker, le rejeton d'Anakin. Leia lui avait parlé de son frère jumeau. Et elle n'avait pas menti. Anakin, non Vador l'avait transformé en un véritable monstre. Pauvre Luke ! Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant ! Un adolescent amené à faire le mal sans avoir eu le choix.

Obi-Wan eut le cœur déchiré en le voyant. Il ne pouvait pas se pardonner d'avoir échoué 15 ans plutôt. S'il avait pu arrêter Vador, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Enfin, peut-être n'aurait-il pas pu arrêter Palpatine et son Empire tyrannique, mais au moins il aurait sauvé les enfants de Padmé. Hélas, il n'avait même pas été capable de faire cela. Maître Yoda lui dirait sans doute qu'il ne devait pas regretter le passé et se sentir coupable. Et il aurait raison. Mais, comment ne pourrait-il rien ressentir ? C'était impossible. Tout simplement.

Les yeux de Luke étaient semblables à ceux de Vador autrefois. C'était le même regard, la même colère, la même haine, la même soif de pouvoir...

\- Je connais ce regard. dit-il alors tristement à Luke alors qu'il prenait à son tour son sabre laser.

Évidemment, Luke ne comprit pas pourquoi ce dernier disait cela. Avait-il par hasard déjà croisé la route de son père ? Non, c'était peu probable. Dark Vador ne l'aurait jamais laissé s'échapper. Il l'aurait tué par tous les moyens. Luke n'avait jamais entendu encore son père avoir failli. Et lui-même n'en croyait pas un seul instant. Dark Vador, bien que cela l'ennuie de le reconnaître, était l'homme le plus puissant de toute la Galaxie.

Les deux adversaires activèrent en même temps leurs sabres lasers. Ils se mirent en position d'attaque. Obi-Wan eut alors l'impression de revivre son combat contre Vador sur Mustafar. Des souvenirs qui l'avaient longtemps hantés.

\- Luke, écoute-moi...

\- C'est Dark Odium, Jedi ! cracha aussitôt le jeune garçon.

\- Je peux t'aider.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour te sauver de cet enfer.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. répliqua Luke.

Obi-Wan et Luke se mirent à tourner lentement en cercle, défiant l'autre du regard, mais aucun des deux n'attaquait encore. Obi-Wan avait senti l'incertitude et l'incompréhension en le découvrant. Il se doutait bien que c'était la première fois qu'il affrontait le côté lumineux. Et il savait qu'il fallait qu'il exploite cette faille. Luke était encore si jeune... Il pouvait et méritait d'être encore sauvé. Son père était probablement perdu à jamais, mais lui et sa sœur avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Et c'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas une vie pour toi, crois-moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

\- Beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Ton père ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ?

Luke haussa alors un sourcil. À quoi faisait donc allusion ce vieux fou ? Avait-il réellement déjà rencontré son père ?

\- Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Vous n'êtes rien pour nous, juste un ennemi à abattre.

\- Non, Luke. Je suis le vieil ami de ton père Anakin.

Luke avait tellement l'habitude d'entendre le nom de Dark Vador que durant l'espace d'un instant, il oublia que le vrai nom de son père était Anakin Skywalker. Il fronça les sourcils. Obi-Wan vit que ses paroles avaient déstabilisé le jeune Sith. Il décida donc de continuer et de frapper plus fort.

\- Il était mon disciple et moi, j'étais son maître. Autrefois, il était un Jedi. Un homme bon se battant pour la liberté et la paix.

\- C'EST UN MENSONGE ! hurla soudain Luke.

Perdant tout contrôle et fulminant, il attaqua Obi-Wan. Le bien et le mal s'affrontèrent alors une fois de plus. La lame bleue du Jedi croisa celle rouge du Sith.

Obi-Wan fut quelque peu déstabilisé par cet accès de rage, mais il réussit rapidement à prendre position dans ce combat. Il constata rapidement que Vador n'avait pas chômé. Luke était déjà très puissant et habile avec un sabre. Néanmoins, il restait encore un enfant et même s'il commençait sérieusement à prendre de l'âge, il savait encore se débrouiller.

Il tint tête au jeune Sith et parvint même à le mettre en difficulté. Cependant, Obi-Wan ne comptait pas tuer son adversaire. Il voulait seulement l'aider, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour l'instant. Luke se battait avec toute la hargne et haine dont il disposait.

\- _Pardon ?!_

À bord du destroyer stellaire, l'amiral se dandinait sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait reçu un message de la part du Seigneur Odium affirmant que le Sénateur Organa était un traître et qu'il cachait des Jedi sur sa planète. Ayant reçu cette information de la plus haute importance, l'amiral avait alors aussitôt contacté Coruscant et pris contact avec Dark Vador afin de faire remonter le message jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Mais visiblement, cette nouvelle ne semblait pas du tout enchanter le Sith. Et cela ne tarda pas à le mettre en colère. L'amiral, connaissant parfaitement ses accès de rage et le danger qu'il représentait dans ce genre de situation, était plus qu'effrayé.

\- Q... Quels sont vos ordres, mon Seigneur ?

\- Maintenez votre position et attendez le retour du Seigneur Odium. Lorsqu'il sera de retour, dites-lui de prendre contact avec moi.

\- Oui, mon Seigneur.

Au grand soulagement de l'amiral, Vador mit fin à la conversation. Bien qu'il fut en colère, il était en même temps heureux. Il venait de découvrir une nouvelle cachette des rebelles. Désormais, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que le Sénateur Organa était un traître et qu'il conspirait avec les rebelles contre son Empire. Il pouvait dès lors enfin le tuer. Vador n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé cet homme.

Et puis, il y a avait de fortes chances pour que Padmé et Leia aient trouvé refuge là-bas. Son plan était dès lors très simple. Il allait envoyer aussitôt des renforts pour épauler le destroyer présent en orbite sur Alderaan. Il ferait raser entièrement la planète afin qu'on déniche sa traîtresse de femme ainsi que cette vaurienne et maudite Leia. Après quoi, il n'aurait qu'à faire exploser la planète par le biais de l'Étoile Noire.

Souriant sous cape, Vador prit aussitôt contact avec Tarkin. Ce dernier fut plus que ravi de mettre au service de l'Empire l'Étoile Noire, nouvellement opérationnelle. Il affirma sans aucune once de pitié dans la voix qu'Adleraan et ses habitants payeraient le prix de leur vie pour avoir trahi l'Empire.

\- Grand Moff Tarkin. Mettez le cap sur Alderaan, mais attendez mes ordres avant d'ouvrir le feu ! ordonna Vador.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Seigneur Vador.

Le sourire que lui offrit Tarkin avant de mettre fin à la communication ne plut pas beaucoup à Vador. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait confiance à Tarkin. Même du temps de la République. Maintenant que la station spatiale était opérationnelle, il fallait qu'il garde un œil sur lui. Aussi puissant que fût son Empire, une trahison de Tarkin ne serait que dangereuse. Et Vador savait parfaitement bien que Tarkin n'hésiterait pas un seul instant pour faire feu, même sur lui. Il avait beau ne pas être Sith, la soif de pouvoir et de domination pouvaient se lire très clairement dans les yeux de l'homme.

Soudain, Vador sentit une perturbation dans la Force. Il sentit que Luke était en danger. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps le grand Dark Vador prit peur.

\- Luke...

Après un combat rudement bataillé, Luke était en mauvaise posture face au maître Jedi. Il venait d'être désarmé. Sans son sabre laser, il savait qu'il n'avait quasiment pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Néanmoins, il ne baissa pas les bras. Il fit appel à la Force et envoya sur le Jedi divers objets présents autour d'eux. Obi-Wan les évita sans trop de peine. Et lorsque Luke fut à court de munitions, Obi-Wan en profita pour faire abattre un grand lustre qu'il avait repéré depuis un moment sur Luke. Surpris, ce dernier tenta de l'esquiver en faisant un bond de côté, mais Obi-Wan l'empêcha en le retenant sur place par la Force.

Le lustre s'abattit de plein fouet sur lui et il perdit aussitôt connaissance. Obi-Wan poussa alors un long soupir. Après toutes ces années, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'en l'espace de si peu de temps, Padmé et ses jumeaux se retrouvent près de lui. Désormais, il avait repris l'avantage sur Vador. Les choses allaient peut-être enfin bouger. S'il pouvait ramener le jeune garçon sur le droit chemin, il pourrait le guider avec sa sœur sur la voie de la lumière. Et un jour, ensemble, ils pourraient défier leur père afin de ramener la liberté dans la Galaxie. Car désormais, seuls les jumeaux pouvaient défaire Vador. Ils étaient le seul espoir de la Galaxie.

Il était temps que Vador paie enfin pour toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises durant toutes ces années. Il fallait qu'il paie pour la mort de tant d'innocents et pour celle... d'Anakin. Vador lui avait pris son ancien élève et ami. Il était donc temps que justice soit faite. Et même si cela était horrible, cela serait de la main de ses propres enfants. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait voulu cela. Il avait tracé son propre destin, aussi tragique soit-il. Et même si le visage de Vador était toujours en partie celui d'Anakin, Obi-Wan le laisserait mourir sans hésitation pour le bien de la Galaxie.

Alors qu'il déposait Luke dans une pièce close en prenant soin de l'attacher sans qu'il puisse s'échapper, Bail accourut à lui.

\- Maître Kenobi ! Il y a urgence ! L'Empire nous a démasqués. Nous avons repéré plusieurs vaisseaux en approche d'Alderaan.

Le Sénateur Organa vit à cet instant Luke. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Ce visage, il le connaissait plus que bien lui aussi. C'était celui de Vador à quelques détails près.

\- C'est...

\- Oui, c'est Luke. Le frère jumeau de Leia et le fils de Vador.

\- Que fait-il ici ?

\- J'imagine que son père l'avait envoyé en mission de reconnaissance afin de retrouver Padmé et Leia.

\- Mais alors ? Vous vous êtes battu contre lui ?! Vous allez bien ?

\- Je dois reconnaître que je commence à prendre de l'âge, mais je sais encore me battre et puis même si Vador l'a bien formé, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant, comme Leia. répondit Obi-Wan dans un sourire.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Luke. Du sang coulait de son front.

\- Il ressemble beaucoup à son père. Quelle tristesse tout de même ...

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Il est encore temps pour lui d'être sauvé, comme Leia.

Obi-Wan posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'Empire ? demanda-t-il en se rappelant ses paroles.

\- Nous sommes pris au piège. On ne peut pas s'échapper. Que faisons-nous ?

\- La situation est certes très compliquée pour nous. Mais rien n'est perdu. Nous détenons les enfants de Vador. Il ne lancera pas d'attaque directe sur Alderaan tant qu'il ne les aura pas récupérés. Ce qui nous donne le temps de réfléchir à une solution.

\- Vous en êtes bien certain ? C'est un monstre qui ne recule devant rien.

\- Je le sais bien. Et même si je sais que Vador ne porte de l'intérêt à ses enfants uniquement parce que ce sont ses apprentis Sith, je veux croire que quelque part en lui, il a de l'amour pour eux.

\- Vous pensez réellement ce que vous dites ? demanda Bail très suspicieux.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire. Mais je me fie à la Force et je crois en elle.

\- Et que vous dit la Force ?

\- De faire confiance à mon instinct.

Bail n'ajouta rien d'autre. Parfois, il ne comprenait strictement rien à la voie des Jedi. Et très franchement, il préférait de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Il quitta la pièce en compagnie du maître Jedi.

\- Demandez à ce que quelqu'un veuille sur lui. Je reviendrai le voir. En attendant, nous allons essayer de contacter nos alliés sans que l'Empire n'intercepte le message.

\- Et comment allons-nous nous y prendre au juste ?

\- Je pense qu'Han pourra vous aider. Allez le chercher.

\- D'accord. Et vous ?

\- Je vais voir Padmé et la rassurer. Il faut aussi veiller sur Leia. On ne peut pas lui faire totalement confiance pour le moment. Ensuite, nous prendrons contact avec l'Empire afin de les prévenir que nous détenons les enfants de Vador.

\- J'espère seulement que cela suffira...

\- Et moi aussi.

Bail n'entendit pas la réplique d'Obi-Wan. Il avait déjà tourné les talons dans la direction opposée du Jedi. Obi-Wan partit de son côté et rejoignit une Padmé plutôt inquiète.

\- Obi-Wan !

\- Je sais. Mais ça va aller, Padmé.

\- Et comment allons-nous faire ? On ne peut pas s'échapper !

\- Non, mais on a un moyen de pression sur eux.

\- Lequel ?

\- Luke.

_« Luke »_

À travers la Force, Vador tenta de communiquer avec son fils à plusieurs reprises. Malheureusement, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Depuis qu'il avait senti son fils en danger, il avait perdu la connexion qu'il avait établie avec lui. Et cela l'inquiétait. Il devait l'avouer.

Serrant le poing, il laissa sa colère exploser, réduisant en miettes tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité de lui. Comment une telle situation avait-elle pu se créer ? Comment Padmé, Leia et Luke avaient-ils pu lui glisser sous la main ? Pendant 15 ans, ils les avaient gardés précieusement près de lui.

Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous en dehors de son contrôle. Vador ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer les faits. Comment l'un après l'autre avaient-ils pu les perdre ? C'était impensable ! Mais, il était hors de question qu'il renonce à eux. Leur place était à ses côtés et nulle part ailleurs. Il ignorait encore exactement par quels moyens, mais il allait les ramener. Et ils seraient à nouveau réunis.

_« Comme une vraie famille »_ résonna une petite voix dans sa tête.

Cela ne dura pas, car il chassa rapidement cette absurdité de son esprit. Il quitta ses quartiers avant de monter à bord de sa navette qui le conduisit à bord de son vaisseau amiral, l'Executor.

Quelles que soient les raisons qui avaient poussé Leia à prendre la fuite et les motivations de Padmé de rejoindre les rebelles, il était hors de question qu'il reste sans agir. Lorsqu'on s'en prend à l'Empire, ce dernier contre-attaque. Et la vengeance de Dark Vador était toujours terrible. Les rebelles n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir...

Il y avait plusieurs choses que le Grand Moff Tarkin aimait. L'une d'entre elle était de posséder le droit de vie et de mort. Il aimait décider du destin d'autrui, sachant que rien ne pouvait le stopper. Il avait déjà tué plusieurs catégories de personnes et il songea avec plaisir qu'il pourrait bientôt décimer des espèces entières. Personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Pas même l'Empereur. Il était presque libre des ordres de Dark Vador. Cependant, s'il voulait garder son pouvoir, il se devait de faire croire à l'Empereur des Sith qu'il lui était totalement soumis et dévoué. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de refuser l'appel hologrammique de son soi-disant maître, il l'accepta et réendossa son masque d'homme prêt à tout pour suivre son supérieur.

\- Seigneur Vador.

Tout en grinçant des dents, il courba la tête.

\- Grand Moff Tarkin. Je vous ai dit d'attendre mes ordres pour ouvrir le feu.

Son ton était des plus menaçants et aucun des deux ne l'ignoraient.

\- C'est ce que je fais, mon Seigneur.

L'espace d'un minuscule instant, il sentit son cou se serrer.

\- Dans ce cas, comment expliquer l'apparition de nouvelles roches dans la galaxie ?

\- J'ai préféré tester l'Étoile Noire, mon Seigneur.

\- Tester l'Étoile Noire ? Vraiment ?

\- Parfaitement mon Seigneur.

\- Et quelle est la raison de cette idiotie ?

\- Voyez-vous Seigneur Vador, je pense qu'augmenter la peur qu'éprouve le peuple suffira à le soumettre entièrement. Cependant, si l'Étoile Noire échoue à désintégrer Alderaan, le peuple commencera à douter de notre puissance et pourrait se révolter. C'est pourquoi j'ai préféré tester la capacité de l'Étoile Noire avant de détruire Alderaan, ce qui, de toute évidence, arrivera bientôt.

Il lui sembla tout d'un coup que l'atmosphère devient plus pesante.

\- Cela n'arrivera que lorsque le Seigneur Odium, le Seigneur Rugitus et la Femme de l'Empereur ne seront plus localisés sur cette planète !

Il entendit les objets trembler autour de lui.

\- Sauf votre respect, cela risque de prendre un certain temps. Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de perdre du temps pour ces trois humains.

Il vit Dark Vador serrer les poings.

\- Vous ferez ce que je vous dis de faire ou vous mourrez.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

Cette fois, ce fut plus qu'un instant que son cou se serra.

Leia Skywalker était plusieurs choses. Elle était une fille, une sœur, une amie, une jeune femme, une Sith... Mais ce que tout le monde oubliait, c'était qu'elle était remplie de peur. Elle avait grandie beaucoup trop vite, laissant les jouets pour un sabre-laser, remplaçant des amies par un instinct de survie hors-norme. Cet instinct de survie l'avait poussée à craindre une chose plus que tout... La mort. Elle avait compris trop jeune que sa vie pouvait s'arrêter d'une seconde à l'autre, sans qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte. Elle se fichait de savoir que les autres pouvaient mourir aussi. Elle, elle voulait vivre. Beaucoup y voyaient de l'égoïsme mais ce n'était pas ça. Ce ''ça'' était un sentiment indéfinissable qui arrivait lorsque l'on vivait seule, dans le noir, dans la peur constante. Lorsque l'on vit seule, on s'habitue à ce que la seule chose qui compte soit nous-même. Lorsque l'on vit dans le noir, on s'habitue à détester la lumière qui nous pique les yeux. Lorsque l'on vit dans la peur constante, on s'habitue à voir le mal partout et à ne plus compter que sur nous-même. Oui, Leia Skywalker avait peur et savait que personne ne la comprendrait jamais totalement. Alors Leia Skywalker luttait pour sa survie. Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté lorsqu'elle ignorait la voix du maître Jedi qui résonnait dans sa tête. Ce n'en était pas non plus lorsqu'elle n'avait pas répondu quand sa mère l'avait appelée. Elle n'était pas lâche. Elle était une survivante qui avait peur. Et cette peur la faisait devenir folle. Alors, quitte à choisir, elle trahissait. Elle trahissait l'espoir de sa mère et du Jedi. Elle trahissait les Rebelles. Mais surtout, elle se trahissait elle-même, parce qu'elle refusait l'évidence. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle allait mourir. Cela ne servait à rien de rejoindre l'Empire parce qu'elle craignait l'Étoile Noire. Mais elle continuait. Elle courrait rejoindre l'Empire. Elle courrait en fermant les yeux, si bien qu'elle se heurta au seul homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu rencontrer. Han Solo. Il se tenait prêt à combattre.

\- Je vous croyais plus brave que cela.

Il avait dit ça de son habituel ton moqueur mais Leia pouvait y déceler de la tristesse.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je ne suis pas brave.

Il la fixa un moment et finit par effectuer son sourire en coin.

\- Vous êtes brave. Vous avez vécu des choses horribles. Ne niez pas je le sais ! Et je sais aussi qu'à votre place, beaucoup se seraient tranchés la gorge.

Elle lui lança un sourire mi triste, mi moqueur.

\- Je ne me suis pas tranchée la gorge parce que j'ai peur de mourir. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Il y a des sorts pires que la mort. Par exemple, vous connaître. Ou encore, vivre sans amour... Je sais que cela a été votre cas. Vous êtes plus brave que vous ne le croyez. Cependant, je ne pensais pas que vous alliez voler rejoindre l'Empire.

Il marqua une pause.

\- L'Empire ne vous protégera pas de la mort. Les Rebelles pourront vous protéger.

\- Même de l'Étoile Noire ?

\- Même de l'Étoile Noire. Votre frère est notre otage. Croyez-vous vraiment que le foutu Sith qui essaye de dominer la Galaxie tuera sa progéniture ?

Leia fut plus que contente de constater qu'il n'avait pas dit ''votre père''.

\- Pourquoi pas ? S'il m'avait en face de lui, il me tuerait.

\- Il vous tuerait parce que vous n'êtes pas comme il le veut. Votre frère est différent. Luke est un vrai Sith.

\- Qu'insinuez-vous ?

Il la regarda longuement.

\- J'insinue qu'il reste du bon en vous.

Leia rigola d'un rire froid et sans joie.

\- J'ai grandi dans la haine. J'ai tué des innocents. Il ne reste aucune part de bon en moi.

\- Il reste du bon en vous sinon je serais déjà mort.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il sourit devant son incompréhension.

\- Je suis sûr que vous ne comptez plus le nombre de fois où vous avez voulu me voir mort.

Il y eut une longue pause où ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, sondant leur esprit de part en part. Au bout d'un moment, Han partit non sans lancer une phrase qui trahissait son espoir vis-à-vis de Leia.

\- Choisissez votre camp. J'ai choisi le mien.

Leia se remit à marcher d'un pas décidé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de ce foutu vaurien pour savoir de quel côté elle allait se battre.

Elle sentit son cœur marteler contre sa poitrine. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle sentit ses mains trembler. Ses poumons semblaient vouloir s'expulser de son corps. Sa tête tournait. Elle essaya de bouger mais elle n'y arriva pas. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, la laissant voir qu'un peu de lumière mais assez pour lui faire mal. Il lui semblait ne plus rien sentir, même pas sa langue, qu'elle essaya de mordre pour ressentir à nouveau quelque chose. Elle sentit un goût amer dans sa gorge et se rendit compte que c'était le même que lorsqu'elle avait avalé l'étrange texture qu'on lui avait donné. Elle se rappela alors quelques brides de son passé. Leia... Le sabre-laser rouge... La douleur... Le noir... Le vide. Elle ouvrit totalement les yeux. Elle était dans une pièce blanche et chaude. Elle réussit à tourner la tête et vit un grand cube qui contenait du feu. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était sur une sorte de brancard. Elle se leva et vit un homme, dos à elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et remarqua qu'il portait une tenue de l'Empire. Sans réfléchir, elle lui mit un poing dans sa nuque et la lui brisa. C'est alors qu'elle se souvient de qui elle était. Elle était Mara Jade et était censée être morte.

* * *

_**Et oui ! Mara n'est pas morte ! Si nous l'avons inclut dans l'histoire, ce n'était pas pour la faire mourir comme cela. Cependant, elle devait "mourir" afin que Leia soit punie.**_

_**À présent, Padmé, Leia et Luke se trouvent en dehors de la portée de Vador et Tarkin vint mettre son grain de sel ! **_

_**À bientôt pour la suite**_

_**PadmeNAS et A-Skygirl**_


	9. Folie furieuse

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Par cette chaleur étouffante, nous revoilà pour un neuvième chapitre !_**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Folie furieuse**

Il sentait l'air lui manquer. Il suffoquait. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer encore un peu plus. Il avait tellement mal qu'il aurait pu supplier à genoux... Il aurait pu supplier Dark Vador d'arrêter de l'étrangler. Cependant, l'air ne passant plus dans ses poumons, il ne pouvait plus parler. C'était un constat qu'il avait fait il y a quelques minutes ou quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne saurait éclaircir ce point et, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'il voulait était de respirer. Bon sang, il aurait même pu vénérer cette stupide Force si cela lui avait permis de remplir ses poumons à nouveau.

La première chose que Luke remarqua, ce fut le bruit. C'était un bruit étrange. Il entendait des pieds marcher, des armes s'armer, des voix parler ... Mais aucun cri. Absolument aucun. Cela le surprit, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. L'une des choses qu'il avait apprise était que lorsqu'il y avait des armes, il y avait des cris. Toujours. Hors là, il n'en entendait aucun. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua était que des cordes le maintenaient attaché. Ce n'était pas ces simples petites cordes dont on pouvait se débarrasser sans aucun problème. Non. C'était des cordes, pas nécessairement grosses mais solides. Elles étaient fixement enroulées autour de ses poignets, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il y avait plusieurs nœuds complexes qui l'attachaient sur la chaise en fer. Luke ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de faire cela. Leia.

Dark Vador sentit son fils se réveiller. Ce fut presque involontairement qu'il relâcha la gorge du Grand Moff Tarkin. _Luke._ Il sentit son fils réagir. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour donner ses ordres.

\- J'espère que cela vous aura donné une leçon. Que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Il lança un regard dédaigneux à l'homme qui était à genoux tout en se tenant la gorge. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Grand Moff Tarkin se releva, ce qui était étonnant puisqu'il venait de subir un étranglement de plusieurs minutes et qu'il avait un âge avancé.

\- Vous allez prendre plusieurs troupes et vous diriger vers Alderaan. Vous allez récupérer Dark Odium, Dark Rugitus ainsi que la Femme de l'Empereur. Vous tuerez tous les Rebelles que vous trouverez ou qui se dresseront sur votre chemin. Ces ordres ne sont pas discutables.

Il coupa la communication tout en regardant droit dans les yeux le Grand Moff.

Elle avait beau ne pas se montrer, il la sentait. Il y avait la Force, bien sûr, mais aussi leur lien. Ils étaient jumeaux. Personne ne pouvait enlever ça. Personne ne pouvait enlever le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble dès le début. Même s'il avait honte d'elle, lui non plus ne pouvait enlever ça. Et il ne pouvait enlever le fait que, malgré la haine qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il y avait toujours ce besoin de l'aimer.

\- Alors comme ça, tu t'es trouvée une nouvelle place ?

Il la sentit se décoller du mur où elle était appuyée pour s'approcher de lui.

\- Tu es semblable à eux de toute façon... Tu es une traître.

Il s'attendit à recevoir une gifle mais rien ne vint. Elle restait juste là, à le regarder avec une expression indéchiffrable. Elle le dominait. Elle était debout et lui assit. Cela l'énervait. Et elle le sentit puisqu'elle prit une autre chaise en fer qu'il y avait dans un coin, la plaça devant lui et s'assit.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'on était peut-être du mauvais côté Luke?

\- C'est Dark Odium pour toi !

Il avait craché ces mots en espérant la voir un tant soit peu réagir mais elle resta étrangement calme. Elle semblait dans une sorte de transe.

\- Oublie ton titre. Tu es Luke Skywalker.

\- Je suis Dark Odium !

\- Tu es Luke Skywalker avant d'être Dark Odium.

Il y eut une pause où Luke se demanda s'il voulait la tuer ou la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Nous nous amusions bien quand nous étions petits, n'est-ce-pas ? Avant que... Avant que Dark Vador n'arrive.

\- Il est Anakin Skywalker avant d'être Dark Vador. Il est notre père avant d'être l'homme le plus puissant de la Galaxie.

Leia se leva brusquement en serrant les poings.

\- Il n'est pas notre père !

\- Généralement, il faut être deux pour ces choses-là tu sais...

\- Il n'en a que le nom ! As-tu oublié tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir ?!

\- C'était nécessaire.

Son ton était sans réplique mais cela n'empêcha pas Leia de continuer.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu y crois encore...

Elle secoua la tête et ses yeux commencèrent à briller.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Tu es un parfait imbécile doublé d'un arrogant mais tu ne l'as pas toujours été. S'il-te-plaît Luke. N'y retourne pas. Reste avec moi. Tu seras à l'abri de son ombre ici. Personne ne te fera de mal.

\- Prouve-le.

Elle entreprit alors de le détacher. Luke réprima son sourire.

Elle voyait tous ces corps. Sans vie. Piétinés. Les yeux ouverts, parfois. Elle les fermait lorsque c'était le cas. Pas parce qu'elle avait peur de ces yeux dénués d'émotions. Mais parce qu'elle leur devait la vie de sa fille. Ça lui faisait mal de voir ce massacre. Il y avait des dizaines de corps inanimés. Elle aurait pu dire des centaines mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer pessimiste. Il y avait un peu moins de corps du côté du clan adverse. Mais pour elle, cela restait des corps et cela lui faisait mal. Elle entendit des pas à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils étaient ordonnés, rapides et nombreux. Elle vit une petite dizaine de Rebelles se précipiter sur eux. Ils avaient le visage des Hommes qui se savent condamnés. Ils n'y allaient que pour faire gagner du temps aux autres. Elle aussi pouvait le faire. Elle serra alors son blaster près d'elle et se mit à son tour à courir. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit une Rebelle. Juste une seule Rebelle. Tous les autres étaient morts. Elle s'interdit de poser les yeux au sol et couru s'interposer entre la Rebelle et les troupes Impériales. L'homme du milieu, probablement le chef par rapport à sa tenue grise, fit un signe de la main et tous les Stormtrooper s'arrêtèrent de tirer. Le chef eut un sourire.

\- De quelle stupidité vous faites preuve.

Et sans qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte, un jet de lumière bleue la toucha, l'électrisa et elle fut incapable de bouger. Elle vit la Rebelle tomber à quelques secondes d'intervalle d'elle.

\- Prévenez l'Empereur que j'ai réussi à capturer la Femme de l'Empereur.

Ils s'étranglaient mutuellement. Leia serrait la gorge de Luke et Luke serrait la gorge de Leia. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement mais aucun des deux n'y firent attention. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était le maître Jedi.

\- Au nom de la Force ! Relâchez-vous !

Ce fut une parole complétement stupide puisqu'aucun ne sembla entendre l'ordre qui leur avait été donné. Ils commençaient tous les deux à manquer d'air mais ils n'arrêtèrent cependant pas de s'étrangler. Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter. Cela signifiait perdre et chacun avait ses raisons de vouloir gagner. Le maître Jedi ne pouvait les arrêter. Personne ne pouvait les arrêter. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient mais ils avaient tort. Ils sentirent quelque chose heurter leurs ventres et cela leur coupa le souffle. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de le reprendre. Ils avaient repérer le sabre-laser et ils eurent la même idée. S'en emparer. Ils se servirent à nouveau de la Force et le sabre-laser se retrouva à voler tout près d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, la lame allumée. Cette fois-ci il envoya cogner les chaises près de leurs têtes, suffisamment fort pour qu'ils s'évanouissent. Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Cette chose, c'était que son arme continue sa course et lui transperce le ventre.

Ils étaient trop nombreux. Même pour lui. Même pour Han Solo. Il referma une porte blindée sur lui, pour empêcher les tirs de l'atteindre. Il prit son comlink qu'il avait lui-même customisé pour empêcher l'Empire de capter ses messages et engagea une conversation. Un appel à l'aide serait plus juste mais il ne voulait pas se montrer pessimiste.

\- Ici Han Solo, Rebelle sur Alderaan. Nous nous faisons attaquer par l'Empire et avons besoin de renforts. Je répète: nous avons besoin de renforts. Terminé.

Il respira un grand coup, rouvrit la porte et tira au hasard. Deux masses atterrirent sur le sol.

Après avoir quitté la morgue, Mara tentait de se rappeler tout ce qui s'était produit avant sa ladite mort. À vrai dire, tout c'était déroulé si rapidement. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle songea un instant à Leia, sa pauvre Leia si malheureuse. Allait-elle bien ? Qu'est-ce que l'Empire lui avait encore infligé comme souffrance ?

Si elle s'écoutait, elle aiderait Leia à s'enfuir de tous ces fourbes et surtout, loin de Dark Vador.

Elle songea également à Luke qui disait l'aimer. Était-ce vrai ? Sans doute puisqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais à quel prix ? Elle se souvint de la détresse de Leia lorsqu'elle s'était fait tuer de sang-froid par Dark Vador.

Leia avait souffert. Encore une fois. Encore et toujours elle. Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille serra alors violemment le poing, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Ils allaient tous payer. Tous sans exception pour avoir causé du tort à celle qu'elle aimait comme une sœur. Elle ne supportait pas de la voir malheureuse. Il fallait que cela cesse. Et maintenant que tout le monde la croyait morte, c'était le moment idéal pour prendre sa revanche.

Dark Vador l'avait pris avec lui, car elle présentait une certaine affinité avec la Force. Il avait fondé de grands espoirs en elle. Mais finalement, il l'avait vite délaissé, tout comme Leia pour ne s'intéresser qu'à Luke.

_Luke. _Il n'y en avait toujours eu que pour lui. Alors dans ce cas, quels rôles Leia et elle avaient-elles exactement dans tout cela ? Sans doute pas grand-chose. Dark Vador n'avait donc plus besoin d'elles. Il était temps qu'elles coupent les liens pour de bon.

Et Mara était prête. Plus que jamais, elle sentait la colère naître en elle. Ils allaient tous payer. Et si elle se retrouvait face au Seigneur Sith, tant pis, elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait dans les tripes.

Lorsqu'il apprit qu'on avait capturé sa rebelle de femme, Dark Vador sourit. Il aurait deux mots à lui dire lorsqu'elle serait à nouveau à ses côtés, là où était sa place. Padmé devait comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes que toute rébellion était inutile. Cependant, comment pourrait-il seulement la convaincre d'arrêter de se battre contre lui ? Padmé avait été très clair à deux reprises. Elle ne voulait pas de son Empire. Ne comprenait-elle donc pas que tout cela était pour elle ? Ne comprenait-elle donc pas que tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour elle ? Pour qu'elle soit sauve et à jamais en sécurité ?

Cet Empire, c'était pour elle. Du moins, c'était ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. Au fond, tout au fond de lui, il aimait avoir le pouvoir absolu et régner en tant qu'homme le plus puissant de la Galaxie.

Une fois que Padmé fut placée entre les mains de ses hommes, Tarkin ordonna de poursuivre l'attaque. Il fallait encore qu'il trouve les maudits jumeaux de l'Empereur avant de pouvoir quitter les lieux.

Déjà las, le Grand Moff préparait secrètement son coup d'État. Il n'allait pas se contenter d'obéir gentiment aux ordres de Vador. Oh non. Maintenant que l'Étoile Noire était opérationnelle, il détenait le pouvoir suprême. Et au diable la Force et ces tours de passe-passe. Désormais, même Vador ne pourrait plus se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il n'était d'ailleurs resté que trop longtemps dans l'ombre de l'Empereur.

L'Empire allait très bientôt voir un grand changement apparaître. Et bientôt, ce serait lui qui dominerait grâce à cette petite merveille qu'était l'Étoile Noire.

Enjambant les cadavres amassés jusqu'ici, Tarkin poursuivit son assaut. Il espérait bien pouvoir également mettre la main sur le fameux Jedi qu'Odium avait annoncé avoir vu. Ainsi, sa victoire serait totale. Et puis même s'il ne sortait pas de sa cachette, il l'aurait de toute manière grâce à l'Étoile Noire.

Tarkin prévoyait effectivement de faire exploser Alderaan quelle que soit l'issue de cet assaut. Il le fallait pour que les rebelles abandonnent toute rébellion et que la peur soit instaurée dans la Galaxie.

Mais alors qu'il donnait l'ordre aux troupes de se séparer, son comlink vibra dans sa poche. Agacé, il le prit à contrecœur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Seigneur Tarkin ! Les rebelles ont dû donner l'alerte. Il y a toute une flotte de vaisseaux qui arrivent droit sur nous ! On ne va pas pouvoir tenir sans l'appui de nos destroyers.

\- Quoi ?! Comment est-ce possible ? Nous aurions dû pourtant intercepter le message d'alerte.

\- Nous n'avons rien intercepté, mon Seigneur. Ils ont dû réussi à contourner le problème.

\- Je vois. Très bien. Préparez-vous à vous replier. Je vous rejoins au plus vite.

\- À vos ordres.

\- Et afin de gagner du temps, envoyez nos chasseurs TIE.

\- D'accord !

Tarkin mit fin à la conversation avant de pester. Ces maudits rebelles ne voulaient pas lâcher prise, décidément. Mais au final, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Les rebelles n'avaient pas les armes nécessaires pour gagner ce conflit. Ils pouvaient résister aussi longtemps qu'ils le voulaient, jamais ils ne pourraient l'emporter. C'était impossible.

Il ordonna ensuite aux troupes de se replier. Il se dépêcha de faire marche arrière. Bon au moins, il avait réussi à capturer la femme de l'Empereur. Elle, elle aurait la chance exceptionnelle de survivre à l'attaque mortelle de l'Étoile Noire. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas pour les autres.

Quitter le palais ne fut pas compliqué. Les rebelles survivants avaient probablement dû se réfugier dans les sous-sols. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Une fois que les destroyers arriveraient en renfort, il n'aurait qu'à attendre qu'ils fassent le travail. Après cela, il reviendrait et en finirait avec Alderaan et ses occupants.

Tarkin regagna sa navette personnelle sur la plateforme. En arrivant dans l'espace, il constata le désordre occasionné. Il y avait environ une dizaine de bâtiments de la flotte rebelle qui encerclait l'Étoile Noire. Les TIE-fighter ne feraient pas longtemps le poids. Il fallait au plus vite déguerpir d'ici. Bien que les vaisseaux de la flotte rebelle ne possédaient pas la force nécessaire pour abattre l'Étoile Noire, un combat direct serait inutile et la station ne s'en retrouvait qu'endommagée.

Les rebelles semblaient d'ailleurs conscients de cela. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à attaquer la station et se concentraient plutôt à éliminer les TIE-fighter. Une troupe mettait également le capte sur Alderaan.

Cependant, ils ne comptaient pas non plus laisser l'Étoile Noire s'enfuir ainsi. De plus, ils étaient dans son champ de tir afin de l'empêcher de faire feu sur Alderaan. Il fallait donc trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier.

Regagnant la station de justesse après avoir été pris pour cible, Tarkin rejoignit le poste de pilotage.

\- Quelle est la situation ? demanda-t-il.

\- Délicate. On ne peut pas s'enfuir, pas plus qu'attaquer. Ils ont apparemment tout prévu.

\- Je vois...

\- Cependant, nous avons pu nous aussi appeler des renforts. Et fort heureusement, il y a une flotte non loin d'ici qui a répondu à notre appel. Elle devrait arriver d'ici peu.

\- Excellent. En attendant, maintenez notre position.

\- À vos ordres. Et ensuite ?

\- Nous n'aurons pas d'autres choix que de battre en retraite. Temporairement, bien évidemment.

\- Bien sûr. Et que faisons-nous de l'otage ?

\- Lorsque nous sortirons d'ici, il faudra l'envoyer sur Coruscant.

Finalement, les renforts finirent par arriver alors que les rebelles tentaient d'affaiblir un maximum l'Étoile Noire. La bataille reprit alors de plus belle tandis que Tarkin se repliait.

Elle sentait son pouvoir grandir. Encore et encore. C'était tellement intense et merveilleux. Elle ne pouvait plus le lâcher. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle se mit à rire impitoyablement alors que sa lame tranchait, découper, arrachait et tuait.

Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte également, elle prenait plaisir à tuer tous ces pauvres hommes qui ne lui avaient rien fait. Mais quelqu'un devait payer pour tout le mal qui avait été fait. Quelqu'un devait payer pour toute la souffrance qu'avaient endurée Leia et elle.

Son cœur était déchiré. Elle ne savait même plus si elle devait croire Luke quand il affirmait l'aimer. En fait, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle, tout ce qu'elle désirait à cet instant, c'était sa revanche et rien de plus.

Alors, sa lame continuait de tuer impitoyablement les Stormtroopers qui arrivaient sans cesse ainsi que les officiers sans défense. Elle ne distinguait même plus les visages. Pour elle, ils se ressemblaient tous. Le côté obscur s'emparait peu à peu d'elle, de son âme. Ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à changer de couleur et à virer aux jaunes.

Personne ne pouvait la stopper. Elle était bien trop puissante. Et puis, que pouvait-on faire face à une véritable furie ? Sans doute pas grand-chose.

Les tirs que lui envoyaient les soldats, elle les parait sans peine en faisant tournoyer avec grâce son sabre laser, couleur rouge. Rouge comme le sang.

Quant aux officiers, elle les empêchait de prendre la fuite. Elle gagnait sans cesse du terrain sur ses ennemis tandis qu'ils reculaient et qu'elle avançait d'un pas à chaque homme qu'elle éliminait.

Chaque mort lui procurait un tel plaisir, un tel soulagement. Elle avait l'impression de se décharger d'un fardeau un peu plus à chaque mort. Et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Désormais, c'était elle qui décidait. Désormais, c'était elle qui commanderait. Plus personne ne serait en mesure de lui dire quoi faire. Et surtout, plus personne ne s'en prendrait à elle ou à Leia.

Une fois qu'elle aurait éliminé toute forme de vie, elle irait chercher Leia et ensemble, elles s'enfuiraient très loin d'ici. Où ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais juste très loin d'ici.

Ses boucles rousses tournoyaient en l'air en même temps que sa lame s'abattait avec violence. Les tirs ne l'atteignaient pas. Elle était bien trop rapide. Et quand bien même elle serait touchée, elle ne sentirait rien. Le mal la possédait et lui donnait une force incroyable, presque surhumaine. Tel un véritable démon, elle continuait à ôter les vies, encore et encore.

Lorsque les Stormtroopers firent descendre Padmé du vaisseau, la jeune femme retint son souffle. Elle savait d'avance qu'il l'attendait. Comment réagirait-il ? Est-ce que sa colère allait une fois de plus l'emporter ? Allait-il s'en prendre à elle ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, lorsqu'elle atteignit le bas de la rampe, toujours escortée par les Stormtroopers, elle le vit. L'expression de son visage n'aida en aucun cas la jeune femme à repérer un quelconque signe de colère ou autre. Elle le regarda et une fois de plus, elle ne reconnut pas cet étranger devant elle.

Il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de son Ani. Rien que de la noirceur, rien qu'un visage défiguré par la haine. Et rien d'autre.

Arrivés devant Dark Vador, les Stormtroopers lâchèrent le bras de Padmé et s'écartèrent, laissant la jeune femme avec le Sith. Elle regarda alors celui qu'elle avait un jour aimé et marié.

\- Tu as tort de t'opposer à moi. dit-il finalement au bout d'un long moment de silence d'une voix froide et dure.

Toujours ce ton qui lui était inconnu. Elle soutint son regard sans vaciller, bien qu'elle avait le ventre noué.

\- Je n'approuverais jamais ton Empire, tu le sais très bien. répondit-elle finalement bravement.

À ces mots, Vador serra les poings et durant une fraction de seconde, Padmé crut qu'il allait l'étrangler avec la Force. Mais, il n'en fit rien.

\- Où sont les jumeaux ? demanda-t-il à la place.

\- Loin de toi, là où tu ne pourras plus faire de mal à ma fille. répliqua Padmé en se souvenant de la manière dont Vador avait étranglé Leia sans aucune pitié devant elle.

\- Ta fille n'est qu'une idiote. lui dit Vador.

Padmé le fusilla alors du regard, mais le Sith ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant. Avec un petit signe de la main, il ordonna aux gardes de revenir.

\- Emmenez-la dans mes quartiers. Et qu'elle soit gardée sous haute surveillance !

\- Oui, mon Seigneur.

Vador regarda sa femme disparaître de son champ de vision. Cette dernière en fit de même. Une fois hors de sa vue, le Seigneur Sith poussa un long soupir. Padmé compliquait sérieusement les choses. Il lui en voulait terriblement de continuer à lutter contre lui. Et malgré tout, il continuait de l'aimer. Il était sans doute fou, mais il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment. Il l'aimait comme au premier jour. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à effacer l'amour qu'il lui portait. Pourtant, les choses seraient tellement plus simples ainsi. Mais, elles ne l'étaient pas. Et il continuerait de se battre.

Tant pis. L'un ou l'autre finirait bien par céder. La seule question était de savoir qui. Connaissant Padmé, Vador savait que ce jeu pouvait continuer encore très longtemps, hélas. Peut-être même indéfiniment...

\- Seigneur Vador !

Un officier s'approcha de lui d'un pas pressé, le visage quelque peu effrayé.

\- Qu'y a-t-il capitaine ?

\- Je viens de recevoir un appel à l'aide depuis la tour.

\- La tour ? Comment cela ?

\- Oui, mon Seigneur. Apparemment, quelqu'un est en train de l'attaquer.

\- Eh bien, ne restez pas planté là ! Prenez une troupe et allez voir ce qu'il se passe !

\- Oui, mon Seigneur.

Cependant, Dark Vador était loin de s'imaginer que le responsable de cela n'était autre que Mara. Cependant, Vador était bien trop focalisé sur la signature dans la Force de son fils pour faire attention aux autres signes. Ainsi, il ne ressentit pas le trouble dans la Force causé par Mara. Cette dernière faisait un véritable massacre, c'était le cas de le dire. Et elle aimait cela. Non, elle adorait. Elle jubilait carrément en voyant la souffrance de ses victimes, en entendant leurs cris d'agonie ou encore leurs yeux sortirent à moitié de leurs orbites lorsqu'elle les tuait par le biais de la Force.

Elle sentait un nouveau pouvoir naître en elle, plus puissant que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque-là. Et elle n'était pas prête de s'arrêter de sitôt...

* * *

_**PadmeNAS et A-Skygirl**_


	10. Le plan des rebelles

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Voici le dixième chapitre de cette histoire !_**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : le plan des rebelles**

\- Il faut partir ! Maintenant et vite !

Dans le palais d'Alderaan, c'était l'effervescence. Après les derniers évènements qui venaient de se produire avec l'Empire, Alderaan ne pouvait désormais plus servir de refuge pour l'Alliance Rebelle. Il était temps de partir pour de bon.

L'alarme donnée, tous les occupants s'empressaient de quitter leurs quartiers et de se diriger au plus vite vers un vaisseau. Bail, Obi-Wan et Han discutaient. Comme très souvent, le jeune contrebandier était en désaccord avec les deux autres hommes. Selon lui, c'était de la folie pure d'emmener avec eux Luke.

\- On doit évacuer l'endroit au plus vite. On n'a pas le temps de prendre encore avec nous un Sith.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas abandonner Luke. Il peut être encore sauvé.

\- Vous vous faites des idées, vieil homme ! Nous avons pu convaincre Leia de nous rejoindre, mais son frère est complètement fou. Le raisonner, c'est de la pure perte de temps.

\- Et pourtant, je ne le laisserai pas retomber entre les mains de Vador.

\- Faites ce qui vous plaira, mais il est hors de question je vous aide !

Han lança alors un regard vers Bail afin d'obtenir un peu de soutien. Cependant, le Sénateur était partagé. Pour Padmé et pour Leia, il voulait également sauver Luke. Mais d'un autre côté, Han n'avait pas tort. Luke était profondément plongé dans le côté obscur de la Force. Il ne voyait pas comment il serait possible de le raisonner. Finalement, il prit sa décision.

\- Bien que cela soit de la folie pure et que j'approuve totalement Han, je vais vous aider maître Kenobi.

Han pesta et tourna les talons sans un regard pour les deux hommes.

\- Merci Sénateur, mais je ne vous demandais pas un tel service.

\- Je le fais pour Padmé. Elle aurait le cœur brisé si on abandonnait Luke. Pour elle, je veux y croire.

Obi-Wan lui offrit un sourire. Ensemble, les deux hommes se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la chambre où Luke était toujours retenu prisonnier. En chemin, le maître Jedi du s'arrêter car la douleur au ventre revint brutalement. À cause de la dispute des jumeaux, il avait reçu son propre sabre dans l'estomac ! Fort heureusement, il avait aussitôt reçu les meilleurs soins mais cette blessure laissait des séquelles.

\- Maître Kenobi ?

\- Tout va bien. Je ressens juste encore la douleur.

\- Oui, il vous faut vous ménager. Vous ne devriez d'ailleurs pas prendre un nouveau risque.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Luke ne me fera aucun mal. assura Obi-Wan qui essayait de se convaincre en premier.

Ils arrivèrent alors à la chambre de détention. Ils ouvrirent la porte et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent Luke les regarder d'un air mauvais. Ses yeux étaient toujours jaunes, preuve que le côté obscur habitait toujours son âme.

Bail retint son souffle tandis qu'il s'approcha avec précaution du jeune garçon avec Obi-Wan. Luke ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de les regarder faire. Il savait que c'était l'occasion idéale pour s'enfuir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il attendit le moment propice pour bondir d'un seul coup.

\- Attention ! s'écria Bail.

Bien que Luke ait échappé aux mains d'Obi-Wan, le jeune garçon avait toujours les mains attachées même s'il était libre de son corps.

En une fraction de seconde, Luke s'élança vers la porte qui était restée ouverte. Les deux hommes furent surpris, pensant qu'il essaierait de les attaquer. Bail se dépêcha alors de suivre les pas de Luke tandis qu'Obi-Wan porta une main à sa barbe, pensif.

Alors que Luke pensait s'échapper aisément, il tomba nez à nez avec Han à l'angle d'un couloir. Autant surpris l'un que l'autre, ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes avant que Luke ne réagisse et tente d'assommer Han. Mais le contrebandier parvint à esquiver l'attaque et en profita alors pour neutraliser le fugitif.

\- J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un tente de nous fausser compagnie. lança-t-il avec sarcasme.

Pour toute réponse, Luke grogna et se débattit de plus belle. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était encore qu'un adolescent face à un homme. Bail arriva à ce moment et aida Han à neutraliser pour de bon Luke. Leia choisit ce moment pour débarquer à son tour. En voyant son frère jumeau entre les mains des deux hommes, elle sourit. Ce qui mit Luke dans une colère noire.

\- Espèce de salle traîtresse ! Je vais te le faire regretter !

Obi-Wan les rejoignit et regarda avec peine Luke se débattre comme un petit démon tout en vociférant des paroles agressives à sa sœur.

\- Je peux vous aider à le maîtriser. dit-elle en comprenant que Luke allait les accompagner vers la nouvelle base.

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête et en compagnie de Leia, ils gagnèrent à leur tour les hangars. Ils montèrent à bord du Faucon Millenium. Luke fut enfermé dans la soute. Leia et Obi-Wan furent quelque peinés de voir Luke être enfermé de la sorte mais Han ne leur laissa pas le temps et referma la porte sur Luke.

\- Dans son état, je ne pense pas qu'il se rende vraiment compte de l'endroit où il est. dit-il en voyant la triste mine de Leia.

Tous vinrent s'asseoir alors autour de Han.

\- Et que fait-on pour ma mère ? demanda soudain Leia.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent alors, surpris. Obi-Wan se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui adressa un regard plein de compassion mais triste.

\- Je suis navré, mais pour le moment on ne peut rien pour elle.

\- Mais... Tarkin va la livrer à Dark Vador ! Ma mère va retourner entre ses griffes ! Si ça se trouve, il va à nouveau la mettre dans la carbonite !

\- Ce n'est pas une attitude étrange pour un Sith d'épargner quelqu'un ? demanda Han.

Leia le fusilla alors du regard tandis que Bail lui adressa aussitôt un regard plein de reproche.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Je pose seulement la question. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi. bougonna-t-il.

Leia détourna le regard mais elle resta confiante. Elle savait que Vador ne pourrait jamais tuer ou faire du mal à sa mère. Mais, elle n'en demeurait pas moins triste. Elle venait juste de la retrouver après toutes ces années passées dans l'obscurité. Ce n'était pas juste. Vador n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre encore une fois sa mère. Elle avait besoin d'elle, plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Obi-Wan finit par poser une main sur son épaule. Leia finit par le regarder. Elle cacha sa tristesse et demanda plutôt :

\- Et sinon, que faisons-nous à présent ?

Bail hésita à lui répondre, mais il finit par le faire.

\- Nous pensons que Tarkin ne va pas en rester là. Il va sans doute revenir avec l'Étoile Noire pour détruire Alderaan. Nous allons l'attendre de pied ferme et lui prendre la station.

\- Quoi ?! Mais vous êtes fous ! Si vous volez l'Étoile Noire à l'Empire, Dark Vador va déchainer toute sa colère sur nous et nous écraser !

\- J'aimerais voir un peu d'optimisme ici. rétorqua aussitôt Han.

\- Vous êtes drôle, vous. Je vous dis que vous allez déclencher le courroux de l'Empire si vous vous emparez de la station.

\- Peut-être, mais même Dark Vador ne peut pas lutter contre cette arme si elle rentre en notre possession. Nous serons en mesure de négocier. répondit Bail.

\- Vous rêvez ! Dark Vador ne cédera à aucun chantage et il sera même prêt à sacrifier plusieurs planètes, des millions de vies, rien que pour récupérer l'Étoile Noire ou la détruire. rétorqua Leia.

Obi-Wan soupira. Leia n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Cependant, ce plan restait leur meilleure arme pour l'instant.

\- Et pourtant, nous allons quand même le faire. finit Bail.

Obi-Wan décida alors de changer les idées à Leia. Il se leva et lui demanda de venir avec lui. À contre cœur, Leia le suivit et Obi-Wan lui fit pratiquer quelques nouveaux exercices pendant que Han dirigeait le Faucon vers la flotte de l'Alliance.

Le nombre de morts commençaient à s'entasser à présent. Mais la jeune fille, déchainée, continuait encore et encore. Elle semblait inépuisable. Et surtout invincible. Les Stormtroopers avaient beau débarquer en masse, ils se faisaient tout simplement massacrer.

Mara n'avait pas vraiment de but. Elle voulait simplement tuer tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin.

Finalement, sa lame finit par retomber le long de son corps lorsque les derniers soldats s'écroulèrent sous ses coups. Elle regarda un instant leurs cadavres avant de les enjamber et de poursuivre son chemin. Elle se demanda vaguement combien elle en avait tué. Elle haussa alors les épaules, décidant que cela importait peu. Elle espérait juste en avoir tué suffisamment.

À présent, il lui fallait trouver Leia. Bien sûr étant donné qu'elle avait été inconsciente durant un moment, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Leia n'était plus dans la tour et qu'elle se trouvait à présent très loin de Coruscant, au milieu des rebelles. Aussi, elle espérait trouver d'un moment à l'autre sa seule et unique amie qu'elle aimait comme une sœur. Et tant pis pour Luke. S'il l'aimait réellement, cet idiot serait venu la chercher à la morgue. Mais, il ne l'avait pas fait. Alors aux yeux de Mara, il ne comptait plus.

Au même moment où Mara rangea son arme à sa ceinture, Dark Vador reçut un nouveau rapport depuis la tour. Non sans surprise, il apprit que la menace n'avait toujours pas été éradiquée. Fatigué de l'incapacité de ses hommes, il décida alors de s'y rendre personnellement. Après tout, on n'était jamais mieux servis que par soi-même.

Il allait vite régler ce problème pour retourner s'occuper de ce qui occupait son esprit en ce moment. À travers la Force, il avait senti que Luke ne se trouvait plus au même endroit. Son lien avec son fils était puissant, très puissant. Cela était dû non seulement au rapport de maître et d'apprenti mais également, bien que les deux Skywalker n'en aient pas conscience, au lien de sang qui les unissait. Ils étaient plus proches que n'importe quel autre duo de maître et d'apprenti.

Retrouver son fils et mettre la main sur sa maudite fille étaient devenu sa priorité urgente. Il ignorait cependant que Tarkin avait désobéit à ses ordres et était à nouveau en route vers Alderaan avec l'Étoile Noire.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa destination, Vador songea à Padmé. Vraiment, il ne savait plus quoi faire avec elle. Quoi qu'il dise, elle ne voyait en lui qu'un monstre. Elle ne le regardait plus comme autrefois. Plus le temps passé et plus il sentait qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Et cela lui faisait mal. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouvé son amour, son ange.

Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas d'une vie de règne, de paix et de liberté ? Ils n'avaient plus besoin de sa cacher, plus besoin d'obéir à personne. Ils étaient libres, totalement libres et elle, elle ne le voyait pas. Elle ne voyait que ses actes.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la remettre dans sa carbonite maintenant qu'elle était réveillée. Il n'en aurait pas le courage. Et elle, elle n'y retournerait certainement plus. Elle semblait déterminée à se battre et à encourager son idiote de fille à se rebeller contre lui. Mais Leia paierait pour sa traîtrise et Padmé serait à nouveau sienne, il s'en faisait la promesse absolue.

Il arrivait. Dark Vador arrivait. Elle serra son sabre dans sa main et avança, ses yeux toujours jaunes. Il l'attendait. Elle le sentait. Elle sentait l'adrénaline traverser son sang pour lui monter à la tête. Jamais Mara Jade n'avait eu ce pouvoir. Se battre contre le grand Dark Vador en personne. C'était quelque chose d'absolument grisant. D'autant plus qu'elle allait le battre. Il le fallait. Pour Leia. Elle restait sa seule part de lumière. Mais elle ne le savait pas. Pour elle, l'ancienne Mara Jade était morte. Cependant, il fallait encore faire de la place pour la nouvelle. Cela incluait tuer Dark Vador. Et ce dernier était en face d'elle.

Maintenant, il les entendait ces fameux cris. Seulement, ce n'était pas des cris de terreur. C'était des cris d'avertissement, pour dire que « Les armes sont chargées ! » ou encore « Faites attention aux corps ! ». Même de la soute où il était installé, il les entendait. Ces imbéciles avaient gardé les corps des traîtres morts au combat pour les enterrer. « Bandes de crétins ! » hurlait une voix à l'intérieur de lui. « Quelle bravoure. » murmurait une autre voix. Il y avait toujours eu cette minuscule voix qui ne voyait que le bon côté des choses. Et pour la première fois, Luke Skywalker se demanda si ce n'était pas elle qui avait raison depuis le début.

Elle n'était pas assez forte. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Enfin, c'était plutôt les multiples coupures et brûlures sur son corps qui lui faisaient prendre conscience de la situation. Elle avait mal. Même ses nouveaux pouvoirs ne pouvaient couvrir cette douleur. Elle savait que si elle continuait, ce serait elle qui perdrait. Elle mourrait. Elle dévia la lame rouge de sa trajectoire et sauva ainsi sa gorge. Elle resserra sa prise. Fuir. La seule option possible était de fuir. Quand bien même elle détestait ça, elle devait le faire. Elle effectua alors une attaque éclaire pour faire diversion et courut à toutes jambes. Désormais, elle devait retrouver Leia et s'enfuir. Coûte que coûte.

\- Maître Kenobi, l'Étoile Noire est de retour.

Il lança un sourire à Leia avant de se relever. Elle avait fait des progrès. D'immenses progrès. Cependant, elle ne serait jamais totalement une Jedi. Trop d'émotions la traversaient. Trop de questions aussi. Seulement, elle ne les laissait pas la submerger, contrairement à ses sentiments. Oui, Leia Skywalker ne serait jamais totalement une Jedi. Elle le savait et elle s'en fichait. Obi-Wan Kenobi le savait et, à vrai dire, ne pouvait lui reprocher ça. Il n'était jamais facile d'être un Jedi. Il pouvait en témoigner. Il secoua sa tête et effaça Anakin de ses pensées.

Han Solo était quelqu'un de déterminé. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Il était aussi assez égoïste mais pas pour lui-même. Il l'était pour les autres. Il voulait le meilleur pour les personnes qu'il appréciait et tant pis s'il fallait y sacrifier les personnes auxquelles il était indifférent. C'était pourquoi, en ce moment même, il tirait des centaines de rafales en direction des TIE qui émergeaient de l'Étoile Noire. Il voulait qu'elle serve aux Rebelles. Pas qu'elle soit dirigée contre eux. Par eux, il pensait à Bail, Obi-Wan... Leia. Elle voulait revoir sa mère et elle la reverrait. Il s'en fit la promesse tandis qu'il désintégrait le dernier chasseur TIE et que les X-wing encerclaient l'Étoile Noire.

* * *

_**P**__**admeNAS et A-Skygirl**_


	11. Reine de Naboo

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Pardonnez-nous pour le retard de ce chapitre. Nous étions chacune en vacance._**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Reine de Naboo**

\- Monsieur, tous nos TIE-fighters ont été désintégrés. Que devons-nous faire ?

Le Grand Moff Tarkin, qui observait les vaisseaux Rebelles encercler l'Étoile Noire, resta, comme à son habitude, calme. S'en était assez effrayant. Ils étaient tous en danger de mort, ils attendaient tous ses ordres, et lui restait calme, impassible. Sans aucune réaction visible.

\- Postez des troupes prêtes à agir à chaque accès potentiel. Que chaque Rebelle qui cherche à entrer soit tué sur le champ.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Le Grand Moff réprima un sourire moqueur. Il était particulièrement amusant de constater que, même après des années au service de l'Empire, les supposés hauts officiers continuaient de s'inquiéter pour des broutilles. Parce que c'était des broutilles. Si les Rebelles s'imaginaient un seul instant qu'ils pouvaient s'emparer de l'Étoile Noire... Il s'autorisa à rire.

\- Ici V1. Quel est l'état de votre vaisseau ?

\- Ici X1. Cockpit touché. Droïde en train de réparer.

\- Ici X2. Bon état. Droïde désintégré.

\- Ici X4. Aile droite endommagée. Aile gauche incapable de fonctionner. Droïde désintégré.

\- Ici X5. Rien à signaler.

\- Ici X6. Cargaison sur le point de tomber. Droïde en train de réparer.

\- Ici X7. Plus de munitions.

\- Ici X9. Très mauvais état. Pas de réparations possibles.

\- Ici X10. Rien à signaler.

\- Ici V1. X3, m'entendez-vous ?

Il y eut un silence pesant.

\- Ici V1. X8, m'entendez-vous ?

Il y eut un autre silence, beaucoup plus pesant.

\- Ici V1. Unités W, m'entendez-vous ?

Personne ne répondit. Han fit rapidement le compte. Ils étaient neuf. Au début, ils étaient vingt-un. Les unités W avaient été en première ligne et ils étaient tous morts. Sur une trentaine, les vaisseaux pilotés par des droïdes d'unités 3PO n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine.

\- Ici V1. X1 restez. X2 aussi. X4, retournez à la base. X5, X6 et X7 restez. X9, retournez à la base. X10 restez.

Han attendit que ses ordres soient exécutés. Les vaisseaux commandés par les droïdes s'étaient automatiquement placés en première ligne. Si tout se passait bien, il n'y aurait plus de pertes humaines.

\- Ici V1. Effectuez les manœuvres prévues.

\- Les troupes sont prêtes monsieur. Que faisons-nous ?

Un sourire satisfait s'installa sur les lèvres du Grand Moff Tarkin.

\- Attendez qu'ils soient pris aux pièges. Ensuite, tuez-les tous, à part ceux qui pourraient être utiles. Préparez les salles de tortures.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps pour que les Rebelles entrent. Il entendit les tirs qui fusaient pendant quelques temps, avant qu'ils ne s'interrompent brutalement. Selon lui, cela assurait une victoire totale pour l'Empire. Encore une fois. Il était dans le camp le plus puissant. Personne ne pouvait battre l'Empire. Ce fut la dernière pensée claire qu'il eut, avant de respirer un gaz endormant et de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle était dans une sorte de transe, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle ne se rendait même plus compte de rien, même lorsqu'elle étranglait les différents Stormtrooper qui essayaient de l'arrêter. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de son nom. Enfin si, elle s'en souvenait, mais c'était comme si cette information n'arrivait plus à monter dans son cerveau.

_Leia... Leia, où es-tu ?_

Elle ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps elle cherchait sa sœur, sa très chère sœur, mais elle savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle la trouverait. Elle avait déjà fouillé toute la Tour. Enfin, _presque _toute la Tour... Il lui restait l'entrepôt des vaisseaux. Elle y était et elle chercha pendant longtemps sans la trouver.

_Leia, c'est Mara. Où es-tu ?_

Elle chercha encore, et encore, et encore, et encore... Elle arriva à un emplacement vide et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. _Leia était partie. _Une autre évidence lui sauta aux yeux. _Elle devait aussi partir. _Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Leia observa pour la énième fois les alentours. Les Rebelles, _tous les Rebelles_, avaient pris place dans l'Étoile Noire. En fait, tous les habitants d'Alderaan étaient ici. Au début, elle pensait qu'ils n'entreraient jamais tous, mais, au final, l'arrogance de l'Empire lui avait prouvé le contraire. Ils avaient toujours cette façon de tout faire plus grand que nécessaire... Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle aussi possédait cette arrogance. Elle marcha au milieu des affaires des Rebelles, proposant son aide à tous ceux qu'elles croisaient, souriant aux enfants... Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça, pourquoi elle se comportait de cette manière... Une intuition, sûrement. Elle passa à côté des cellules et entendit des hurlements. Dès fois, elle se demandait vraiment sur quoi était fondé l'Empire. Les prisonniers impériaux n'arrêtaient pas de crier des ordres. C'était complétement inutile, étant donné que personne ne les entendait et que, de toute façon, personne n'obéirait à leurs ordres. Elle secoua la tête. Qu'ils étaient stupides ! Elle se rappela qu'il y a quelques heures, elle avait déclaré qu'ils seraient mieux ailleurs, dans l'endroit noir parsemé d'étoiles qui entourait l'Étoile Noire, par exemple. Han avait rigolé en disant que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, Obi-Wan et Bail avaient souris. En y réfléchissant bien, toutes les personnes l'entourant avaient eu une réaction similaire. C'était à ce moment-là que Leia se demanda quelle aurait été la réaction de sa mère, ancienne Reine de Naboo, planète où ils se dirigeaient actuellement.

\- Non.

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas, que dis-tu de la tête de la reine de Naboo accrochée dans ta chambre ?

\- _Pardon ?!_

Padmé se retourna vers Vador, sous le choc. Venait-il bien de lui proposer d'afficher la tête de l'actuelle reine de Naboo dans sa chambre ?

En regardant l'expression diabolique et perverse sur le visage de celui qui avait été autrefois le héros de la guerre des clones, la jeune femme comprit qu'il était sérieux. Depuis qu'elle avait été capturée pars ce maudit Tarkin, Vador avait radicalement changé de comportement vis-à-vis d'elle. Alors qu'elle avait découvert un véritable monstre qui ne reculait devant rien lorsqu'elle était sortie de la carbonite, voilà qu'à présent, elle avait à faire avec une nouvelle facette de Vador. Et Padmé devait bien avouer qu'elle ignorait laquelle des attitudes la faisaient la plus frissonner : le cruel et diabolique Vador ou le tordu et pervers Vador. Car oui, Vador ne cessait de lui faire des propositions plus tordues les unes que les autres.

Mais Padmé avait bien compris qu'il essayait de la reconquérir, à sa manière Sith. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Padmé soit tentée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que son Ani revienne. Et rien d'autre. Sauf que manifestement, Vador ne le comprenait pas.

\- Oui. Je me disais que la tête de la reine de Naboo irait très bien dans ta nouvelle chambre. Je l'ai préparé spécialement pour toi. Tu m'as manqué, Padmé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Il approcha alors sa main de son bras. Du coin de l'œil, Padmé la surveilla très attentivement. Il s'agissait de sa main de chair.

Lentement, très lentement ses doigts se posèrent sur sa peau. D'abord, il ne fit que l'effleurer. Ensuite, il laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau de sa femme. Ensuite, il les fit remonter le long de son bras. Dans ses yeux brillait une étrange lueur. Durant un instant, un court instant, Padmé crut revoir l'ombre de son cher et tant aimé Anakin. Cependant, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'y avait que Vador. Vador, encore et toujours.

Plus les choses allaient et plus Padmé pensait avec effroi qu'Anakin ne reviendrait jamais. Leia avait peut-être raison. Mais la courageuse jeune femme ne renonça pas pour autant. Elle aimait et elle aimerait toujours Anakin. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle voulait tant qu'il revienne. Mais Vador semblait l'avoir fait taire à jamais.

\- Je regrette, mais ma réponse est toujours non. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas de toutes ces choses. répondit finalement Padmé en détournant le regard et en retirant son bras.

Alors Vador se fâcha. Son expression se durcit mais Padmé commençait à être habituée à ses sautes d'humeur. Et franchement, cela l'agaçait plus que cela ne l'effrayait à présent. Elle avait bien compris qu'il ne lèverait plus la main sur elle. Dommage qu'il n'agissait pas de la même manière envers Leia. Pauvre Leia. Padmé ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'avoir abandonnée sa fille entre les mains de ce monstre.

\- Dans ce cas, je dois te prévenir Padmé. Si tu continues à refuser, je me verrais obligé d'employer la manière forte. lui dit Vador en adoptant un ton menaçant et froid.

Padmé ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire jaune. Elle se retourna vers lui, furieuse.

\- Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ?

\- Tu ne me laisses pas beaucoup le choix en même temps. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que désires-tu, dis-le moi. Je peux tout t'offrir. La Galaxie même, si tu veux.

\- Non merci. répondit froidement Padmé.

\- Alors _quoi _? s'impatienta Vador.

\- Tout ce que je veux… la seule chose que je désire réellement…

\- Oui, dis-moi.

\- C'est Anakin.

Il y eut alors un long moment de silence. Ni Padmé ni Vador ne parlèrent. Tout deux s'évitèrent du regard.

Finalement, Padmé prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à regarder Vador afin d'obtenir une réponse qu'elle savait d'avance négative.

Vador continua à la regarder sans rien dire. Son visage ne laissait exprimer aucun sentiment. Dans ses prunelles, redevenues temporairement bleues, brillait un feu ardent. Padmé sentait venir la tempête. Et Vador ne tarda pas à lui donner raison, hélas.

_\- Anakin est mort il y a longtemps ! Quand vas-tu l'accepter une bonne fois pour toutes ? aboya-t-il._

Il retroussa ses lèvres et dévoila ses dents, restées incroyablement blanches.

\- Jamais. répondit simplement alors Padmé en détournant une nouvelle fois la tête, ses larmes menaçant de couler.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence qui fut brisé par la colère de Vador. Plusieurs objets volèrent en éclat sous sa colère. Il finit par taper rageusement son poing de duracier sur une table qui se fracassa sous la puissance de son coup.

Padmé le regarda avec tristesse. Autrefois, Anakin était également sujet à des sautes d'humeur et sa colère l'emportait parfois. Mais jamais aussi violemment. Il avait toujours su où était le juste milieu. Enfin, excepté la fois où il avait impitoyablement massacré le clan tout entier des Tuskens.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas d'autres choix, Padmé…

La porte s'ouvrit et deux Stormtroopers entrèrent alors. Sur un signe de Vador, ils saisirent chacun Padmé par un bras. Cette dernière n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle savait d'avance où Vador allait l'emmener.

\- Tu resteras enfermée dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes enfin la réalité et que tu me rejoignes, à mes côtés là où est ta place.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que tu ne doives attendre indéfiniment ce jour. Je ne cèderais jamais… _Vador_.

Vador ne répondit rien et lui tourna le dos. Mais ce que Padmé ne vit jamais, ce fut l'immense tristesse qui se dessina à cet instant sur le visage de Dark Vador. Et durant une fraction seconde, le fantôme d'Anakin Skywalker sembla réapparaître. Mais il fut aussitôt chassé lorsque Vador reprit le dessus et laissa sa colère remplacer sa tristesse.

La station orbitale de l'Empire était une véritable forteresse. Regorgeant sans cesse de centaines et de centaines de couloirs, tous différents les uns des autres, il fallut un bon moment aux rebelles pour dompter la « bête ».

Néanmoins, ils découvrirent rapidement que l'Empire n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. L'Étoile Noire avait également été conçue pour se déplacer à travers l'espace. Aussi, il ne fut pas très difficile de mettre le cap sur Naboo avec la station.

Figurant aux commandes, Han Solo s'amusait beaucoup à découvrir toutes les petites subtilités que comptait l'appareil.

\- Impressionnant, vraiment. disait-il sans cesse à ses voisins qui levaient la tête au plafond, à moitié amusés à moitié exaspérés.

\- Concentrez-vous sur notre destination, voulez-vous ? lui dit alors Mon Mothma, non loin de lui.

Absente d'Alderaan, la Sénatrice de Chandrilla avait finalement rejoint la flotte des rebelles lorsque cette dernière avait lancé son attaque contre l'Étoile Noire.

\- Bien, M'dame.

Pendant ce temps, Obi-Wan et Leia discutaient dans l'une des salles, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Que comptez-vous faire pour mon frère, maître Kenobi ? lui demandait la jeune fille.

Obi-Wan la regarda longuement. Leia ressemblait tant à Padmé. Non seulement elle lui ressemblait physiquement, mais en plus elle affichait la même farouche expression de détermination que sa mère. La seule différence, c'était qu'il voyait parfois dans le regard de Leia de la peur, de la tristesse mais aussi de la colère. Des sentiments qu'elle avait hérités de ses tristes années dans l'ombre de Dark Vador. Leia avait fini par raconter au maître Jedi tout ce qu'elle avait enduré aux côtés de son père. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que cela avait déchiré un peu plus le cœur déjà meurtri d'Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas été capable de protéger son apprenti du côté obscur. Il n'avait ensuite pas été capable de l'arrêter. Et finalement, il n'avait pas su sauver ses enfants de cet enfer. Autrefois, il avait été dans la même impuissance lorsqu'il avait regardé de ses propres yeux, ce Zabrak apprenti Sith de Dark Sidious, tuer son maître.

Oui décidément, Obi-Wan n'avait commis que des erreurs tout au long de sa vie. Quel genre d'apprenti et de maître était-il réellement ? Avait-il seulement fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie ? Toutes ces années où il s'était caché de Vador et de son Empire, la culpabilité n'avait cessé de le submerger.

Mais Leia était forte. Elle avait hérité cela de sa mère. Elle était une battante. Dans son cœur, elle n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir de trouver un jour la liberté. Ses espoirs avaient finalement été entendus.

Et à présent, Obi-Wan se promettait de tout faire pour la protéger. Il donnerait sa vie si cela était nécessaire pour que Leia ne retombe pas entre les mains de son père.

Quant à son frère, c'était un peu différent. Lui, il semblait avoir moins souffert. Contrairement à Leia, il s'était totalement laissé submerger par le côté obscur. Sa vie et son apprentissage avaient ainsi été moins douloureux que pour Leia. De plus, Vador avait mis tous ses espoirs en lui afin qu'il soit un jour son digne successeur de l'empire des Sith. Et manifestement, Luke en avait rêvé. Très fort.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Obi-Wan le voyait bien dans ses yeux, dans son esprit. Le jeune garçon commençait enfin à se poser les bonnes questions. Et Obi-Wan allait l'aider à continuer sur ce chemin. Il avait foi en la Force. Il sentait qu'il pouvait faire revenir Luke du côté lumineux. Et d'ici quelques petites années, peut-être cinq ans, sa sœur et lui seraient en mesure de défier et d'arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes Vador. Seulement, il fallait qu'ils combattent côte à côte, comme frère et sœur qu'ils étaient. Et cela, ce n'était pas gagné. Au fil du temps et des années, ils avaient mutuellement perdu confiance en l'autre. Un fossé s'était créé entre eux. Vador l'avait expressément créé. Mais Obi-Wan allait le détruire ce fossé. Il ferait en sorte que les jumeaux soient à nouveau unis.

\- Je vais l'aider à voir que la lumière existe.

\- Pensez-vous _réellement_ y parvenir ?

\- Oui. J'ai senti avant en lui le doute. Il commence à se poser des questions. Peut-être s'aperçoit-il enfin que la vie ne se résume pas à vivre dans l'obscurité.

Leia poussa alors un soupir. Elle n'avait jamais oublié ses souvenirs d'enfance où Luke et elle étaient inséparables. Ô combien de fois avait-elle rêvé que ce jour revienne ? Sans doute plus d'une centaine de fois…

\- Je ne sais pas. Contrairement à moi, Luke s'est totalement fait à cette vie. Dark Vador l'a détruit.

\- Oui. Mais, il est encore jeune comme toi. Il peut changer. Et je vais l'aider pour cela.

Leia regarda Obi-Wan. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle aimait ce vieil homme. Dès l'instant où elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui, elle avait su qu'elle se sentirait bien à ses côtés, en sécurité. Même si une part d'obscurité habitait toujours son cœur, elle avait pleinement confiance en lui. Elle avait besoin de lui pour trouver la paix, l'harmonie en elle.

Obi-Wan Kenobi était semblable à une douce flamme qui la réconfortait et la réchauffait à travers la Force. En présence de Vador, Leia avait toujours senti un immense froid s'emparer de tout son être. Alors que la signature de Kenobi était totalement opposée. Elle était son guide, son protecteur mais aussi son espoir final de trouver la liberté qui lui avait été refusée durant toutes ces sombres années.

Leia avait _pleinement_ confiance en lui.

Sur Coruscant quelque part dans ses bas-fonds, une jeune fille habillée d'un long manteau et d'une capuche recouvrant entièrement son visage, avançait avec beaucoup de précaution. Elle savait que Vador avait envoyé plusieurs troupes à sa recherche.

Maintenant que Leia était partie, elle n'avait plus sa place aux côtés de l'Empereur. Quelque part, Mara avait toujours su que ce jour viendrait. Elle l'avait sentie quand elle avait réalisé que Luke deviendrait plus puissant que Leia ou elle. Mais, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à tout cela. Elle n'avait cessé de repousser ce jour fatidique. La seule chose que Mara n'avait pas prévu, c'était bien la tournure des évènements. Elle avait toujours cru que Leia et elle resteraient ensemble, toujours. Elle s'était trompée. Et grandement.

Aujourd'hui, elle était obligée de prendre la fuite. Elle ne pouvait plus appartenir à l'Empire. C'était fini. À jamais. En songeant à cela, quelque chose se brisa en elle. Elle ne comprit pas très bien cela mais elle en souffrit. Terriblement.

Mara avait en effet imaginé sa vie entière au sein de l'Empire. Elle avait pensé petite fille qu'elle finirait un jour par se marier avec Luke et que Leia serait présente à ses côtés. Elle s'était vue marchant au milieu des Stormtroopers en compagnie de Luke. L'Empire avait été toute sa vie. Jusqu'à maintenant. À présent, elle n'avait plus rien. Elle avait tout perdu. L'Empire, Luke et même sa chère Leia. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Elle n'en savait que trop rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que cela lui déchirait le cœur.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus rien. Elle n'était que Mara. Juste Mara Jade. Une jeune fille totalement paumée et désorientée qui avait besoin d'un refuge et très vite.

À plusieurs reprises, elle dut s'arrêter et se cacher ou encore faire demi-tour à causes des Stormtroopers qui patrouillaient. Oh bien sûr, elle aurait pu les tuer comme elle l'avait fait dans la tour, mais cela ne serait pas raisonnable. Elle se ferait aussitôt repérer et Mara avait besoin de disparaître à jamais. Pas de s'attirer des ennuis.

Les bas-fonds de Coruscant étaient vraiment un endroit déplaisant. Elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Autant les cieux de Coruscant étaient vastes, autant les bas-fonds ressemblaient à un labyrinthe.

Après avoir passé la journée à chercher un abri sûr, Mara commençait à désespérer. La nuit allait bientôt tomber à présent.

Alors qu'elle se demandait réellement ce qu'elle allait faire, Mara aperçut une petite silhouette avec une canne. À travers la Force, Mara sentit qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une

petite vieille. Et pourquoi pas ? Elle s'approcha alors d'elle avant de lui adresser la parole.

Arrivés finalement en orbite autour de Naboo, les rebelles mirent l'Étoile Noire en position directe de tir face à la planète. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient nullement l'intention de détruire la planète ! Non, ils voulaient juste mettre la pression et faire peur à la reine régnant actuellement. Cette dernière était arrivée au trône grâce aux bonnes volontés de l'Empire. Elle n'avait nullement gagné sa place par justesse. Ce n'était tromperie afin que l'Empire ait ainsi un œil permanent sur la paisible planète de Naboo.

Très excitée à l'idée de découvrir la planète natale de sa mère, Leia était remontée avec Obi-Wan au poste de commandement. Han détenait toujours les commandes, notamment celles permettant la mise à feu. Et le contrebandier devait bien avouer qu'il aimait cela. Avoir les commandes.

Du coin de l'œil, Leia l'observait. Elle se mit à rire en voyant son comportement. On aurait dit un enfant qui venait de recevoir son jouet préféré.

\- Ah ! Nous enfin réussi à établir une connexion avec la planète. Oh ! C'est même la reine en personne. s'écria soudain un rebelle.

Mon, Bail et Obi-Wan se regardèrent en esquissant un petit sourire complice. Il était temps que les choses changent dans cette Galaxie.

\- Grand Moff Tarkin, que se passe-t-il donc ? Pourquoi vous trouvez-vous ici ? demanda l'hologramme de la reine qui apparut sur les écrans.

En tant que leader de l'Alliance Rebelle, Mon vint tout naturellement se poster face à la reine.

\- Votre Majesté. dit-elle.

En la voyant, la reine fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est le Grand Moff Tarkin ? Je demande à lui parler tout de suite !

\- Navré, mais cela ne sera guère possible. Le Grand Moff Tarkin est actuellement notre prisonnier.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous avez bien entendu votre Majesté. Je suis Mon Mothma et en tant que leader de l'Alliance Rebelle, je vous déclare en état d'arrestation.

\- C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non. Si vous refusez de coopérer, nous n'aurons d'autres choix que de vous attaquer, votre Majesté. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que l'Étoile Noire est opérationnelle.

La reine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle fusilla du regard Mon.

\- Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux. Même si je vous cède la planète, l'Empereur ne le tolèrera pas.

\- Cela, c'est à nous d'en juger. Bien je vous laisse 2 heures pour prendre votre décision. Et il est inutile d'essayer d'avertir l'Empire. Nous avons coupé toutes vos communications.

Mon coupa alors la communication et se retourna vers ses amis, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Tout le monde le lui rendit. Naboo serait bientôt à eux. Et grâce à ce petit bijou qu'était l'Étoile Noire, ils pourraient bientôt restaurer la paix dans la Galaxie. Bientôt.

Tout sourire, Leia décida d'aller parler à Luke. Détenu dans une grande salle, elle le trouva calme. Elle remarqua aussitôt un changement chez lui : ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat naturel bleu. Obi-Wan avait raison. Son frère commençait enfin à se poser des questions.

Luke redressa la tête vers sa sœur. Il la regarda d'un air neutre. Il n'y avait plus de colère dans son regard. C'était un grand progrès.

\- Nous allons récupérer Naboo.

\- Naboo ?

\- Oui. Il s'agit de la planète natale de notre mère.

\- Je vois. Mais père n'en restera pas là. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Oui. Mais Luke. Il est temps de nous dresser contre lui et d'acquérir notre liberté.

Leia regarda son frère droit dans les yeux. Cette fois, il ne protesta pas. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il n'y avait désormais plus aucun doute possible. Luke commençait à se poser des questions. _Les bonnes questions…_

* * *

_**P**__**admeNAS et A-Skygirl**_


	12. Le calme avant la tempête

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Pardonnez-nous pour le retard de ce chapitre. Nous étions chacune en vacance et sans wifi. Donc difficile d'écrire dans ces conditions. Ou plutôt, nous étions trop occupées à profiter de nos vacances pour penser à autre chose :P_**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le calme avant la tempête**

La reine Kylantha regardait par la fenêtre du palais la ville de Theed. Cela faisait 15 ans qu'elle régnait. Et voila que d'un seul coup à cause de ces maudits rebelles, elle était contrainte d'abdiquer. Bien sûr, elle avait profité du contexte impérial pour outrepasser la limite de mandats, profitant du contexte de domination impériale et de sa grande popularité. Sans quoi, elle n'aurait jamais pu rester aussi longtemps. Après tout, le monarque est élu démocratiquement par le peuple naboo pour un mandat de 4 ans. Il peut toutefois être réélu pour quatre nouvelles années.

Mais elle, elle avait transgressé cette règle grâce à l'Empire. Elle aimait le pouvoir et elle s'était donc arrangée pour rester reine. Le peuple n'avait pas été très content mais malheureusement, les troupes impériales avaient vite fait de leur donner envie de se rebeller.

Derrière la reine Kylantha, le gouverneur se tenait derrière elle. L'homme, qui avait succédé à Sio Bibble lors de l'avènement de l'Empire, garda le silence. Il savait de toutes manières qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. La reine n'avait pas d'autres choix que de capituler. Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir nécessaire pour se dresser contre l'Étoile Noire. D'autant plus que les rebelles avaient coupé toutes leurs communications. Il était donc impossible pour la reine d'avertir l'Empire.

La reine finit par soupirer et se retourna. Les rebelles gagnaient peut-être cette bataille, mais Kylantha savait que Dark Vador n'en resterait pas là. Elle avait assisté de ses propres yeux avec quelle facilité et cruauté il avait tué la reine Apailana. Elle savait donc qu'une bataille sanglante, qui mettrait fin à ce conflit civil, allait éclater. Et elle n'avait aucun doute sur la victoire de l'Empire. Certes les rebelles avaient en leur possession l'Étoile Noire, mais l'Empire possédait la plus impressionnante flotte galactique jamais vu.

Kylantha regarda le gouverneur.

\- Gouverneur. dit-elle sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion.

Ce dernier redressa la tête.

\- Annoncez aux rebelles que je me rends sans condition. Dites-leur également que je les attends.

\- Bien votre Majesté.

Le gouverneur quitta la salle et Kylantha se retourna une dernière fois vers Theed. Sa ville. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les rebelles l'obligeaient à quitter le pouvoir, mais ce ne serait que temporaire. Très vite, elle serait de retour. Elle n'en doutait pas.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Theed fut l'emplacement d'une grande agitation. Les habitants ne tardèrent pas à apprendre la nouvelle. Les rues furent bientôt bondées et tout le monde put alors assisté avec étonnement à l'arrestation de la reine Kylantha. Des murmures ne tardèrent pas à éclater et très vite, on comprit que c'était les rebelles.

On reconnut entre autre l'ancienne Sénatrice de Chandrila, Mon Mothma. Le peuple de Naboo se mit alors à applaudir. Personne n'avait vraiment apprécié la façon dont l'Empire avait pris le pouvoir et obligé Naboo d'adopter une reine que le peuple n'avait pas choisi. Les rebelles furent accueillis en héros tandis que la reine Kylantha, ses suivantes et ses gardes furent emmenés.

S'ensuivit alors une grande fête dans les rues de Theed malgré la tentative de calmer les esprits de la part des rebelles.

\- De toute manière, Vador va découvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre la perte de Naboo. dit Obi-Wan en voyant l'air exaspéré de Mon Motham et de Bail Organa.

De son côté, Leia fut enchantée de découvrir la planète natale de sa mère. Elle regrettait juste que sa mère ne soit pas présente avec elle. Elle aurait aimé qu'elle lui parle d'elle, de son enfance. Mais à l'heure actuelle, Padmé était retournée entre les griffes de Vador. Et même si Leia savait que ce dernier ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

Maintenant qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, elle refusait qu'elle s'en aille à nouveau. Elle avait besoin d'elle. Après tout, même si elle était forte, elle restait une adolescente perdue. Et seule sa mère pouvait lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle était contente que Naboo soit désormais entre leurs mains, mais elle continuait de redoutait la suite. Elle avait passé suffisamment de temps près de Vador pour savoir quel genre de réponse il allait donner à ceux qui osaient s'opposer à lui. Et Leia n'était pas certaine de supporter de voir mourir les personnes auxquelles elle tenait désormais. Quoi qu'il arrive, sa mère serait sauve, oui. Mais qu'en serait-il d'Obi-Wan, de Bail Organa ou encore de cet idiot de Han Solo ? Leia connaissait la réponse, bien sûr, mais elle préféra de ne pas y penser.

La reine Kylantha fut placée sous surveillance. On commença d'abord par l'interroger mais il s'avérait qu'elle n'était qu'un pion pour l'Empire. Elle ne savait strictement rien sur ses projets. Ses ordres ne lui venaient même pas de Dark Vador.

Obi-Wan proposa alors d'interroger plutôt Tarkin. Lui aussi s'inquiétait des conséquences de la prise de Naboo. Et il avait peur. Pas pour lui. Non. Il avait peur pour ses amis et surtout pour les jumeaux. Quoi qu'il arrive, il refusait que Luke et Leia subissent la colère de leur père. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette fois, Vador n'hésiterait pas à tuer sa propre fille. Il était donc son devoir de protéger la jeune fille.

Bien qu'elle ait hérité de beaucoup des traits de caractère de son père, comme l'impatience et l'entêtement, elle ressemblait davantage à sa mère. Et pas que physiquement. Leia était sans doute destiné à de grandes choses, comme sa mère. Elle méritait de vivre la vie qu'elle voulait.

Plus tard, les rebelles tentèrent de faire parler Tarkin. Étant donné le poste qu'il occupait au sein de l'Empire, nul doute qu'il en savait des choses. Malheureusement, le faire parler était d'une toute autre envergure.

Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, il rit à la figure des rebelles lorsqu'on lui posa les premières questions. Obi-Wan suggéra alors d'essayer de l'influencer grâce à la Force. Ce fut un nouvel échec.

\- Au risque de vous décevoir, j'ai depuis longtemps appris à me protéger contre la Force. Vous oubliez sans doute que l'Empereur est sensible à cette dernière. dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Il regarda les rebelles présents autour de lui, tour à tour. Il reconnut bien évidemment les deux anciens Sénateurs, Mon Mothma et Bail Organa. Quand à Obi-Wan, il l'avait déjà vu brièvement par le passé.

\- J'ai bien peur que vous allez devoir me tuer. dit-il en voyant ces derniers s'interrogeaient du regard.

Obi-Wan décida de tenter autre chose. Il s'approcha à nouveau de Tarkin, ce dernier assit sur une chaise dont les mains étaient solidement attachées. Il savait très bien que les rebelles n'emploieraient pas la torture comme méthode. De toute façon, il était formé pour ne pas trahir son camp. De plus, Tarkin avait longtemps eu affaire à Dark Vador à ses côtés. Avec le temps, il avait appris à se protéger de ses intrusions mentales par la Force. Il n'était ce qu'on appelait un esprit faible. Bien au contraire.

Amusé par les tentatives des rebelles, Tarkin regarda donc le maître Jedi s'approcher de lui. Après un bref moment où il s'était contenté de l'observer, il dit :

\- Maintenant que je vous regarde plus attentivement, je vous reconnais.

Obi-Wan haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien. Il savait ce que le grand Moff essayait de faire. Mais cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Non. Il s'assit face à Tarkin et le regarda dans le yeux. Ce dernier, esquissant un petit sourire en coin, poursuivit :

\- Vous étiez son maître, n'est-ce pas ? lança alors Tarkin.

Oui, maintenant il en était sûr. Combien de fois avait-il vu Anakin Skywalker durant la guerre des clones ? Il ne comptait plus toute les fois où son ami Palpatine le recevait dans son bureau. Et parfois, il voyait le jeune homme en compagnie d'un autre Jedi. Tous les deux, ils étaient devenus les héros de la guerre aux yeux de la République.

La main d'Obi-Wan trembla. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de remarques de la part de Tarkin, mais certainement pas celle-là. Son visage pâlit durant un instant. Face à son silence et son absence de mouvement, Bail s'inquiéta et s'approcha de lui sous le rire moqueur de Tarkin.

\- Obi-Wan ?

Mais le maître Jedi finit par releva la tête, son visage ne laissant paraître aucune émotion.

\- Ça va. dit-il.

Il lança ensuite un regard amusé à Tarkin.

\- Oui, vous avez raison Grand Moff Tarkin. Anakin était effectivement mon élève.

Puisqu'il voulait jouer à ce jeu, il n'allait certainement être celui qui baisserait la tête. De toute manière, le temps avait passé maintenant. Pourtant, Obi-Wan venait de se rendre compte que le sujet lui était toujours douloureux. Quelque part en lui, il aimait toujours Anakin. Et peut-être qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Il n'arrivait pas à défaire le souvenir de son élève dans sa tête. Il le revoyait, fier avec un brin d'arrogance sur le visage, impatient et vif avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

Oui, l'image d'Anakin Skywalker était toujours gravée dans sa mémoire.

Derrière lui, il sentit les regards incompris de ses amis. Il savait qu'en revanche, Tarkin avait compris. Il se souvenait qu'à plusieurs reprises, Anakin lui avait parlé de lui. Obi-Wan ne l'avait jamais rencontré personnellement, mais il avait vu bon nombre de fois son ombre maléfique près de Palpatine et d'Anakin. Oui, nul doute sur le fait que le Grand Moff connaissait parfaitement le nom de Vador.

Tarkin, voyant que ses mots n'avaient blessé plus qu'outre mesure le maître Jedi, décida d'attaquer sous un nouvel angle.

\- Vous savez qu'il vous croit mort ? dit-il.

\- Oui, je suis au courant. Et vraisemblablement, cela va continuer. répondit Obi-Wan avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

\- Oh vous croyez cela ? se moqua Tarkin.

\- Oui, je le crois. répondit simplement Obi-Wan mais ferme.

Tarkin se mit alors à rire.

\- Vous et vos petits imbéciles de rebelles. Que croyez faire au juste ?

Il arqua un sourcil. Son regard passa d'Obi-Wan aux Sénateurs derrière lui.

\- Vous vous leurrez si vous croyez avoir la moindre chance. Certes, je ne vous cache pas que posséder l'Étoile Noire vous donne un avantage. Mais même avec ma station, vous ne gagnerez pas.

\- C'est gentil de votre part de vous inquiétez pour nous, mais je crois que ça ira. Merci. lui dit Obi-Wan sur ton moqueur.

Tarkin pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Ces rebelles étaient tout simplement stupides. Le Grand Moff ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Il sourit à nouveau.

\- Je vois. C'est votre problème après tout. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que lorsque Dark Vador déchainera toute sa colère sur vous et il va le faire, vous n'aurez pas la moindre petite chance. Étoile Noire ou pas.

\- Très bien. Nous en prenons note. Et maintenant, laissez-moi vous proposer quelque chose.

Tarkin haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Que croyez faire ce Jedi au juste ? Aucune de ses propositions ne pourraient l'intéresser.

Sur Coruscant, la situation était mauvaise. Les troupes impériales n'avaient pas retrouvé Mara et Dark Vador commençaient sérieusement à s'impatienter. Était-il donc entouré d'incapables ?

Furieux comme jamais, plusieurs malheureux durent affronter la colère de celui-ci. Le sol fut aussitôt jonché de cadavres tandis que Vador faisait les cent pas. Certes, Mara Jade n'était que le cadet de ses soucis et pourtant, il fallait retrouver cette petite peste. En tant qu'être sensible à la Force, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. L'évocation de la petite rousse lui rappela aussitôt son idiote de fille. Peut-être que lorsqu'il leur mettrait la main, il les ferait tuer ensemble. Après tout, c'était ce qu'elles avaient toujours voulu, non ?

Un mauvais sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oui, c'était un bon plan cela.

Il songea ensuite à son fils. Il devait avouer qu'il était un peu déçu par ce dernier. Il espérait davantage. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Vador lui avait peut-être donné trop de liberté alors que ce n'était clairement pas encore le moment. Une erreur qu'il ne commettrait plus lorsque son fils serait de retour à ses côtés.

Luke lui ressemblait beaucoup. Et pas seulement physiquement. Vador était heureux de l'avoir, contrairement à sa fille qu'il jugeait inutile et idiote.

À ce moment-là, le capitaine Rex entra dans la pièce. Vador se tourna vers lui, intrigué.

\- Seigneur Vador. Nous venons d'apprendre que nos communications avec Naboo ont été coupées.

\- Quoi ?

C'était une mauvaise plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Ces rebelles avaient décidé de jouer avec le feu. Tant pis pour eux. Vador avait assez attendu comme cela.

\- Contactez le Grand Moff Tarkin. ordonna-t-il.

Rex sembla alors mal à l'aise. Vador le remarqua aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Je... Je suis navré mon Seigneur, mais nous avons également perdu tout contact avec lui.

Cette fois, Vador ne dit rien. Il sentit la colère s'emparer de chaque partie de son corps. Les rebelles semblaient vouloir réellement tâter de son pouvoir. Dans ce cas, ils n'allaient pas être déçus. Il était temps qu'il entre en scène et qu'il s'occupe personnellement des opérations puisqu'il était visiblement entouré d'incapables. Après tout, on était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

Après deux heures de vaines tentatives, les rebelles durent renoncer à extirper la moindre information de Tarkin. Pourtant, ils avaient tout essayé. Après qu'Obi-Wan ait tenté de négocier avec lui en tant que bon vieux Négociateur, il avait dû reconnaître la défaite. Les rebelles lui avaient alors administré un sérum afin qu'il parle mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné non plus.

Il fallait le reconnaître, Tarkin était formé pour ne rien dire. Il était exactement ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un impérial. Fidèle jusqu'au bout.

\- Padmé ?

Cette dernière poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se retourna pour regarder l'homme vêtu de noir qui venait de l'interpeller.

\- Non. Je ne veux toujours pas la tête de la Reine de Naboo, ni la tête de Jabba le Hutt et encore moins la tête d'un de tes Stormtroopers accrochés dans cette chambre !

Elle s'arrêta, le teint rouge, et scruta le visage de Vador. Celui-ci restait impassible, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Soupçonneuse, elle resta en retrait, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se faire étrangler. Un silence s'installa entre eux, durant lequel Vador resta impassible et durant lequel Padmé resta soupçonneuse.

\- Et que penses-tu de la tête de Boba Fett ?

Padmé eut un air horrifié.

\- Je... Je ne... Mais enfin ! Je ne veux qu'aucune tête soit décapitée ! Je n'éprouverais absolument aucun plaisir à me réveiller et à voir un trophée de chasse aussi... Répugnant ! Et d'abord, je ne sais même pas qui est ce Boba Fett ! Alors pourquoi voudrais-je sa tête ?!

Vador resta impassible. Padmé commença à prendre peur devant ce manque de réaction.

\- Boba Fett est un chasseur de primes. Je me souviens que tu ne les appréciais pas. Tu disais qu'ils faisaient de la contrebande d'êtres vivants.

Elle resta interdite devant cette réponse. Dans les paroles que Vador avait prononcées, il y avait des paroles qu'Anakin aurait pu prononcer...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'apprécie pas les chasseurs de primes que je veux leurs têtes.

Ce fut au tour de Vador de rester interdit. Pour lui, il était logique de vouloir la mort de quelqu'un que l'on détestait.

\- Donc, tu ne veux pas de sa tête ici, dans ta chambre.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu l'intelligence en même temps que sa bonté.

\- Bien sûr que non je ne veux pas de sa tête ! Je ne veux même pas de cette chambre !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Elle est aux couleurs de l'Empire ! Tout ce noir ! Et tout ce rouge... Anakin détestait ces couleurs. Il préférait largement le bleu.

Elle avait désigné sa tenue du geste. Elle était exactement le type de tenue qu'Anakin adorait. Elle était composée de différentes teintes de bleues, en dégradé. Elle avait refusé de porter les tenues officielles de la ''Femme de l'Empereur''. Ce stupide titre.

\- Je préfère aussi le bleu.

Vador plongea ses yeux jaunes dans les siens.

\- Je déteste le bleu.

Dans un vol de cape noire, il ouvrit la porte et disparut.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fut tout de suite frappée par l'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait dans la pièce. Prenant sur elle, elle avança dans la chambre pour faire un rapide état des lieux. Les draps étaient sales et des bouts de verres étaient éparpillés à peu près partout. L'armoire était à moitié cassée. Tout en poussant un soupir, Mara se demanda si cette chambre valait vraiment les quelques crédits qu'elle avait donné à l'hôte. Elle avait manipulé la petite vieille qu'elle avait croisée pour qu'elle lui donne suffisamment d'argent pour trouver un endroit sûr. Elle aurait préféré la tuer mais cela aurait attiré l'attention sur elle. Poussant un autre soupir, elle s'allongea sur le matelas miteux. Au moins, elle avait un lit... Enfin, quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

Actuellement, l'un des plus gros problèmes dans la vie de Luke Skywalker était d'être fatigué mais de n'avoir aucune envie de dormir. Il était dans une demeure ayant des formes arrondies et elle était pleine de végétations. Il y avait des arbres et des fleurs poussant librement sans pour autant déborder. Cet endroit était rempli de sérénité et de paix. Pour une fois, il trouvait ça tranquillisant. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps, suffisamment longtemps pour que la lune l'éclaire. Il devait sûrement y en avoir plusieurs, des lunes, mais pour l'instant, il n'en voyait qu'une. _La Contrée des Lacs._ Il se souvenait du nom, maintenant. Il l'avait entendu dire par les Rebelles qui le surveillaient. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, être surveillé. Il chercha à nouveau le calme dans la Force. Il se trouvait au même endroit depuis le crépuscule. Il savait qu'il devait se reposer, dormir, mais même s'il le voulait, il n'aurait pas pu bouger. Il y avait quelque chose de pure dans cet endroit, de fort, quelque chose qu'il avait l'impression de connaître mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il sentit que les deux personnes qui avaient créés ce quelque chose n'auraient jamais voulu quitter cet endroit. Il ressentit alors un profond dégoût pour lui-même, lui qui tachait ce quelque chose avec la haine qu'il avait en lui.

Ils sondaient la Force depuis l'aube. Leia montrait des capacités étonnantes à rester calme et concentrée. Il sentait pourtant l'épuisement qui la gagnait. Mais ses efforts payaient. Après n'avoir rien trouvé pendant plusieurs heures, Leia avait détecté un être possédant la Force. Il était sous l'eau, ce qui impliquait qu'il était un Gungan. Obi-Wan se remémora un instant le seul Gungan qu'il avait vraiment connu, Jar-Jar Binks. Il était lui aussi mort. Ils l'avaient tué devant lui, glissant du poison dans sa nourriture. Il avait commencé à saigner, puis, après une longue et atroce agonie, il était mort. Et ça parce qu'il n'avait pas juré allégeance à l'Empire. Tout en chassant ces images de sa tête, il sentit une perturbation dans la Force. Il resta quelques minutes de plus à la sonder puis ouvrit les yeux pour voir Leia déjà prête pour la bataille, une main sur le blaster accroché à sa ceinture.

\- Leia...

\- J'y vais tout de suite.

Elle se mit à marcher d'un pas décidé pour avertir les Rebelles tandis que lui restait assis en tailleur, se demandant combien de temps il lui restait à vivre.

\- Mettez tous les destroyers stellaires sur le pont.

Le Moff qui se tenait devant Dark Vador essayait vainement de contrôler ses tremblements. Il était derrière le Grand Moff Tarkin dans l'ordre hiérarchique et, puisqu'il n'était actuellement pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit d'après les rapports de l'Empire, il prenait la place du Grand Moff.

\- Bien mon Seigneur.

\- Prenez toutes les dispositions pour gagner cette bataille. Nous devons montrer qui, dans la Galaxie, commande.

\- Oui mon Seigneur.

La communication se coupa. Le Moff s'autorisa à respirer.

Elle entendit des pas par centaines dans le couloir habituellement silencieux. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était, comme à son habitude, verrouillée. Elle lui donna un coup de poing rageur. Elle détestait ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle monta sur une chaise et commença à chercher un point sensible dans le plafond. Cela ne servait absolument à rien étant donné que ce plafond était le plafond le plus solide qu'elle ait jamais vu mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre. Le bruit qu'elle faisait attira le garde qui était situé à côté de sa porte puisque cette dernière s'ouvrit.

\- Madame ? Est-ce-que tout va comme vous le voulez ?

Elle songea qu'elle devait vraiment avoir l'air stupide comme ça, debout sur une chaise, les bras en l'air et le teint rouge.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe ici.

Elle remarqua que le visage du garde se ferma automatiquement.

\- Le Seigneur Vador m'a ordonné de ne rien vous dire.

Étant un brin plus en colère, elle descendit de sa chaise et se planta devant le garde au visage toujours fermé.

\- Alors emmenez-moi le voir.

\- Seigneur Vador ?

\- Lâchez-moi !

À l'entente de la voix si énérvée de sa femme, Dark Vador fut plus surpris qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

D'un geste, il ordonna au garde de lâcher sa femme.

\- C'est à toi de me dire ce qui se passe !

Il eut un sourire narquois.

\- Nous allons attaquer Naboo.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Padmé se demanda s'il était sérieux où s'il se moquait d'elle. Puis, elle mit toute l'indignation possible dans sa voix.

\- _Quoi ?!_

Elle vit ses yeux jaunes monter au plafond.

\- N'es-tu vraiment au courant de rien ?

\- Comment le pourrais-je, tu m'enfermes chaque jour dans une chambre que je déteste.

Il la regarda d'un regard mi méprisant, mi en colère.

\- Moff, mettez la Femme de l'Empereur au courant de ce qui se passe. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'elle.

* * *

_**P**__**admeNAS et A-Skygirl**_


	13. La bataille finale (première partie)

**_Bonsoir_**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : La bataille finale (première partie)**

_Concentre-toi Leia. _

Se concentrer… Elle ne faisait que ça ! Cependant, il était quand même extrêmement difficile de rester calme alors que la troupe impériale, probablement accompagnée de Dark Vador, approchait de Naboo. Obi-Wan, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, lui répondit à travers la Force.

_Il leur reste plusieurs heures de voyage. Concentre-toi. _

À bien y réfléchir, il devait sûrement le faire. Elle se demanda alors si elle devait arrêter de penser, au cas où ses pensées deviendraient... macabres. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et se repositionna en position dite ''Jedi''. Elle avait elle-même inventée le nom de cette position parce que, honnêtement, personne, à part les Jedi, ne se tenait en tailleur pendant aussi longtemps.

_Leia. Concentre-toi. Ton sabre ne va pas se construire tout seul. _

_Je sais, Maître. Je vous rappelle que j'ai trouvé presque tous les matériaux nécessaires à sa fabrication. _

_Presque, justement. Concentre-toi. _

À quoi cela servait-il ? Elle ne trouverait jamais ce foutu cristal, cela ne servait à rien.

_Tu disais la même chose lorsque tu as trouvé ton manche, ton système d'activation, ta lentille et ta cellule d'alimentation. Tu vas trouver ton cristal Leia. _

Elle poussa un soupir et se reconcentra.

Sa lame serait sûrement verte. Ou jaune. Bien que Leia ait déjà gouté au Côté Obscur, sa lame n'aurait rien de rouge, ou même de violet. Elle était diplomate et se battait contre le Côté Obscur. Elle était la fille de Padmé et d'Anakin. Il repensa à son propre sabre, son propre cristal bleu qui venait d'Ilum. C'est là-bas que Leia aurait dû se trouver. C'est là-bas que les Padawan obtenaient leurs premières armes. C'est dans les grottes d'Ilum que l'avenir de Leia aurait dû se jouer. Pas dans la seule grotte à cristaux de Naboo. Heureusement, Leia s'en sortait plutôt bien. Elle avait réussi à trouver presque tous les matériaux nécessaires en un temps record, tout en étant sûre que les matériaux étaient les bons. ''Je ne risquerai pas ma propre main pour aller plus vite.'' C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit quand il lui avait demandé si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avait choisi. Il eut un léger sourire et se reconcentra.

Elle sentit le cristal, son cristal avancer vers elle. Obi-Wan l'avait aussi senti puisqu'il l'avait laissé seule. ''La conception d'un sabre-laser demande beaucoup de concentration'' lui avait-il dit. Hors, elle n'avait jamais pu réellement être concentrée. Son premier sabre, c'était Luke qui le lui avait construit quand ils avaient aux alentours de douze ans. Elle n'en avait pas changé depuis. Peut-être pour garder sa main intacte, mais surtout pour garder la dernière preuve d'amour que son frère lui avait donné. Elle aligna la lentille comme Obi-Wan le lui avait enseigné. Mara, elle, avait eu son premier sabre sur le corps d'un homme qu'elle avait tué d'un coup de blaster dans le crâne. Elle aligna enfin le cristal. Elle leur montrerait, plus tard, comment un sabre-laser se faisait vraiment.

Obi-Wan entendit un bruit d'explosion. Il s'inquiéta immédiatement et se prépara à foncer dans la grotte lorsque Leia en sortit tranquillement et qu'un éboulement se produisit, recouvrant la dite grotte.

\- La lame est plus puissante que celle de mon ancien sabre.

Il constata avec soulagement qu'elle avait encore ses deux mains et dans l'une d'entre elles se trouvait son nouveau sabre-laser. Sa lame était jaune.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Leia se retourna avec nonchalance vers le tas de pierres amassé près d'eux.

\- J'étais là quand Dark Vador a décidé de détruire les grottes de cristaux, vous savez. Je ne veux pas qu'il détruise aussi celle-là, donc j'ai décidé de... disons que j'ai décidé de la cacher.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée mais c'est simple, rapide et efficace donc...

Elle haussa les épaules, désactiva sa lame et accrocha son sabre-laser à sa ceinture.

Les troupes de son père allaient débarquer. Luke le sentait. Il y avait plusieurs milliers de Stormtroopers. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était encore ici, près de ce balcon, mais il en était heureux. Voir le soleil briller dans le somptueux ciel bleu de Naboo l'apaisait. Il sentit approcher Han Solo, le contrebandier qu'il avait torturé dans la tour.

\- Ca va p'tit gars ?

Il s'accouda avec nonchalance au balcon.

\- J'veux dire par rapport à ton père, ta sœur, ta mère...

Luke lança immédiatement un commentaire sarcastique.

\- Et ma cousine aussi ?

Han rigola franchement.

\- Eh, doucement p'tit gars. Je me demandais juste comment ça allait.

Han n'obtient aucune réponse. Il s'accouda un peu plus au balcon, tout en observant Luke. Celui-ci gardait des traces de jaune dans ses yeux mais il y avait quand même une majorité de bleu. Il n'avait pas du tout les mêmes yeux que sa sœur. Leia les avait marron et plutôt ovales, tandis que ceux de Luke étaient plutôt ronds. En fait, ils avaient de grandes différences, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Lorsque Luke était plus réfléchi, Leia n'hésitait pas à foncer tête baissée. En revanche, Luke se mettait facilement en colère tandis que Leia avait plus de contrôle sur certaines de ses émotions. Enfin ça, c'était sûrement grâce à sa formation de Jedi.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Han n'avait même pas remarqué que Luke avait tourné la tête et le regardait durement. Il ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer son habituel sourire en coin.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, l'Empire a pour projet de nous anéantir et...

\- Je veux dire... Pourquoi êtes-vous là... Avec moi ?

La question surprit Han plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. À vrai dire, il ne savait non plus pourquoi il était là. Le port d'embarquement pour la capitale était de l'autre côté de la villa et il n'y avait que Luke et quelques gardes ici.

\- Je vous ai quand même torturé. Et vous avez encore des traces.

Il avait désigné son cou d'un geste, cou où était présent une large coupure encore rougeâtre. Han observa plus profondément Luke, détectant une pointe de culpabilité dans son regard. Ce même regard semblait fatigué, fatigué de voir des atrocités, même si c'était le détenteur de ce regard qui les commettait. Han songea avec une petite pointe de tristesse qu'il avait dix ans de plus que les jumeaux mais que Leia et Luke avaient beaucoup plus souffert que lui. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les moindres détails de leurs vies, mais être éduqué au Côté Obscur avec Dark Vador comme maître avait dû être assez difficile. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il était là, avec Luke. Peut-être voulait-il les protéger. Luke avait été complètement changé par le Côté Obscur. Au départ innocent, enfin il supposait, il était devenu l'un des hommes les plus craints de l'Empire. Ses techniques de tortures ainsi que ses massacres étaient connus dans toute la Galaxie. Oui, il ne faisait aucun doute que le Côté Obscur l'avait complètement aveuglé. Mais aujourd'hui, Han supposait qu'il essayait de changer. Pour preuve, il pouvait dire que Luke n'avait commis aucun incident et n'avait en aucun cas essayé de récupérer son sabre-laser bien que, Han en était pratiquement sûr, il savait où il était. Quant à Leia, Han n'en avait pratiquement jamais entendu parler. Elle était pourtant la plus méritante des deux, n'ayant sombré qu'à moitié dans le Côté Obscur. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Dark Vador avait plus porté son attention sur Luke... Dans tous les cas, c'était sûrement elle qui avait le plus souffert. Il ne s'expliquait vraiment pas le fait que Leia y ait moins sombré que Luke. C'était une question qu'il résoudrait plus tard. Enfin, s'il ne mourrait pas dans la bataille qui se préparait.

\- Il en est hors de question !

Han et Luke se retournèrent vivement, ayant juste le temps d'apercevoir une tornade ressemblant à Leia, suivit d'un Obi-Wan apparemment fatigué. Ils les suivirent.

\- Si vous pensez que je vais rester là les bras croisés, vous vous trompez lourdement !

\- Ce n'était pas une question Leia ! Tu restes ici en sécurité !

\- Pendant que les autres risquent leurs vies ?! Pour qui me prenez-vous ?!

Leia s'était retournée pour faire face à Obi-Wan.

\- Écoute Leia. C'est une très mauvaise idée de...

\- Cela, c'est à moi d'en juger. Je me battrais que vous le vouliez ou non.

Han n'avait jamais vu Leia aussi déterminée. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas énormément fréquenté. Dans tous les cas, il jugeait totalement inutile ce qu'Obi-Wan essayait de faire. Il était évident qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait lorsqu'elle en avait envie.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

Leia et Obi-Wan les regardaient, lui et Luke.

\- On a entendu une voix furieuse et on a décidé de la suivre, au cas où ça tournerait mal...

Il remarqua à cet instant que Luke restait silencieux, au même titre que Leia. D'ailleurs, tous deux se regardaient avec une certaine amertume. Il y eut pendant un court moment un étrange malaise puis Leia prit la parole.

\- Pensez-vous préférable que je reste ici à ne rien faire ou que j'aille me battre ?

Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux. Han, pendant quelques minutes, pesa le pour et le contre. Leia savait se battre, possédait la Force et était la seule personne qui connaissait bien Vador en dehors de Luke. Et peut-être en dehors d'Obi-Wan, son comportement changeant lorsque quelqu'un mentionnait Dark Vador n'ayant pas échappé à Han. Cependant, si Leia mourrait dans la bataille... Il mit mentalement une grande croix dans ''contre''. Il réfléchit encore un peu puis prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je pense que Leia doit se battre.

Celle-ci afficha un sourire satisfait puis marcha vers le port d'embarquement pour Theed d'un pas décidé.

Han n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un manier un blaster comme ça. Elle tuait tous ses ennemis qui passaient à proximité d'elle avec une maîtrise étonnante. Il ne put décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Un tir siffla au-dessus de sa tête. Il fallait qu'il se reconcentre. Lui non plus n'était pas en reste. Il avait sûrement décimé une troupe de Stormtroopers depuis le début de la bataille. Cependant, bien que l'Alliance comptait de nombreux tireurs émérites, c'était l'Empire qui dominait le combat. Il sentit autre chose siffler au-dessus de sa tête, mais ce n'était pas un tir. C'était un Stormtooper, envoyé contre un mur par Leia.

\- Mais vous-êtes complétement folle !

Leia, dos à lui, lui donna un nouveau commentaire sarcastique.

\- Contentez-vous de vous battre, on réglera nos histoires de vieux couple plus tard.

Han se sentit rougir et tua deux Stormtroopers en même temps.

Lui, simple soldat de l'Alliance Rebelle, fuyait à travers les hautes herbes de Naboo. Il était poursuivi par une troupe de Stormtroopers. Il savait qu'il allait mourir mais il voulait entraîner le plus d'ennemis possible avec lui. Il entendit des voix et accéléra le pas. Il arriva près d'un mur et se retrouva bloqué. Il chercha quelque chose qui pourrait s'effondrer, tuant les Stormtroopers en même temps. Mais c'était peine perdue. L'architecture de Naboo était solide.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à une dizaine d'hommes armés. Celui qui avait parlé était vraisemblablement le leader.

\- Je suis ici parce que je crois en une Galaxie libre.

Dans un échange de tir, un membre de l'Alliance Rebelle et un membre de l'Empire tombèrent au sol, sans vie.

Au départ, il s'était engagé pour faire plaisir à sa famille, d'anciens Séparatistes soutenant l'Empire. Il avait suivi une formation de plusieurs années extrêmement difficile. Durant ces années, il n'avait jamais vu autant de morts qu'aujourd'hui. Il n'était définitivement pas préparé à vivre un massacre de cette ampleur. C'était sa première bataille, et probablement sa dernière, même si l'Empire avait de grandes chances de gagner. Il avait entre vingt et trente ans. C'était un simple homme caché sous un masque noir et blanc. Il n'avait aucune identité, personne ne se souviendrait de lui. Il n'avait plus de famille. Il ne manquerait à personne. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Il enfonça la touche ''marche'' du détonateur thermique et les Rebelles l'entourant, ainsi que lui-même, moururent aussitôt.

En regardant le combat s'engager entre ses troupes et celles de l'Alliance Rebelle, Dark Vador ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la bataille de Naboo quelques décennies plutôt. Et aujourd'hui, le combat n'était pas très différent. Il y avait également une bataille dans l'espace et une autre au sol. Et comme autrefois alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, il se battait dans l'espace. Après tout, c'était l'un de ses terrains favoris. Le pilotage avait toujours été l'un de ses meilleurs atouts.

Les forces rebelles étaient plus fortes que prévues. Vador devait avouer qu'il était impressionné. Ces misérables traîtres avaient conspiré dans l'ombre durant de nombreuses années, apparemment. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait rétablir l'ordre une bonne fois pour toutes. Il était temps qu'ils apprennent que l'on ne défiait pas l'Empire de la sorte. Il allait les écraser comme de vulgaires insectes. Mais d'abord, il allait leur laisser du terrain et leur faire croire qu'ils avaient une chance de gagner. Ensuite de ça, il abattrait toute sa puissance sur eux et plus personne n'oserait alors se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Alors qu'un X-Wing explosa non loin du poste de commandement, Vador songea à Padmé. Elle ne lui rendait vraiment pas les choses faciles. Après que le Moff lui ait tout révélé, elle était entrée dans une sorte d'hystérie incontrôlable. Il avait fallu l'enfermer dans une chambre pour qu'elle se calme. Depuis, elle refusait de lui adresser la parole. De toute façon, il avait fort à faire en ce moment. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle.

Et puis lorsque la guerre civile sera terminée, Padmé serait bien obligée d'accepter les faits une bonne fois pour toutes. Vador n'avait nullement l'intention de détruire la planète natale de sa femme. Il allait se contenter de récupérer la planète et la reine Kylantha pourrait alors reprendre sa place.

Et il y avait également le cas de l'Étoile Noire. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il s'en fichait pas mal de la station. En fait, il avait simplement repris le projet secret de Palpatine à la demande de Tarkin. Vador avec concédé et il avait finalement trouvé un certain intérêt pour la station. Mais, il avait laissé le Grand Moff s'en occupait. Visiblement, cela avait été une erreur de sa part. Non seulement, il avait désobéi à ses ordres mais en plus il avait concédé l'Étoile Noire aux mains de l'ennemi. Il fallait avouer qu'avec cette arme, les Rebelles s'entouraient d'un atout non négligeable. Cependant, il savait que ses ennemis n'oseraient jamais détruire une planète. Ils l'utiliseraient sans doute pour s'attaquer à sa flotte. Cependant, l'Étoile Noire présentait plusieurs points négatifs. D'abord, elle avait un temps de recharge plutôt lent. Il fallait plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne puisse faire feu à nouveau. Et puis, sa taille présentait également un problème. L'Étoile Noire était un danger principalement pour les planètes, pas pour les vaisseaux. Bien qu'elle dispose d'un armement non négligeable, elle n'était pas faite pour endosser des batailles.

Vador poussa un profond soupir d'ennui. Il espérait que cette bataille lui apporterait tout de même un certain divertissement.

Pour l'instant, l'Empire dominait largement la bataille. Les X-Wing des ennemis étaient moins nombreux que leurs chasseurs TIE. Néanmoins, il fallait admettre que leurs pilotes étaient bons. Oh bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne pourrait rivaliser avec lui. À moins que la Force ne soit avec eux. Seulement, Vador savait qu'il n'y avait personne de ce calibre dans les rangs ennemis. Les Jedi étaient tous morts. Enfin, il y avait bien Leia. Depuis que la petite idiote avait déserté Coruscant, Vador avait senti un certain trouble dans la Force. Et en l'étudiant plus attentivement, il avait vite compris la cause. Leia était en train de quitter petit à petit le côté obscur. Le côté lumineux s'emparait chaque jour un peu plus d'elle. Si bien qu'il avait fini par perdre le lien qu'il avait avec elle. À présent, il n'était plus capable de la sentir. Tout comme il avait perdu son lien, autrefois, avec Obi-Wan à la seconde où il s'était agenouillé devant Palpatine.

Vador s'était longuement demandé si elle ne recevait pas de l'aide de quelqu'un. Pourtant, c'était impossible. Qui l'aurait aidé ? Obi-Wan était mort. Et Yoda aussi. Il n'y avait plus un seul Jedi pour l'aider. Et pourtant, elle avait réussi à quitter le côté obscur. Étrange. Il étudierait cette question convenablement en temps voulu.

Mais plus troublant, c'était Luke. Il avait ressenti depuis quelques jours que son aura aussi avait changé. Et cela l'effrayait légèrement. Son fils vacillait dangereusement vers le côté lumineux. La perte de Leia n'était rien du tout comparée à celle de Luke. En aucun cas, il ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre. Il avait besoin de lui.

Il serra le poing en se promettant de remettre son fils dans le droit chemin une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé. Quant à Leia, elle finirait comme ces idiots de Rebelles.

Le Moff s'approcha alors de lui.

\- Seigneur Vador. Nous venons de recevoir une communication depuis Naboo. Nos troupes ont engagé le combat avec l'ennemi. D'après nos renseignements, leur résistance ne devrait pas durer.

\- Excellent.

Le Moff n'ajouta rien et retourna vers les officiers. Vador, lui, continua à observer le combat. Un chasseur TIE explosa, plus près cette fois, du vaisseau. Vador regarda les morceaux s'éparpiller dans l'espace.

Les croiseurs des Rebelles se tenaient toujours à bonne distance. Visiblement, ils espéraient d'abord percer les lignes ennemies avec leurs chasseurs. Quelle bande d'imbéciles. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance d'y parvenir. C'était trop facile. Dans un moment, il se lasserait et ordonnerait aux destroyers d'ouvrir le feu.

Soudain quelque chose changea. Les X-Wing se replièrent vers les croiseurs. Il s'écoula un long moment sans que rien ne se passe. Puis soudain, l'Étoile Noire apparut derrière les croiseurs des rebelles. Vador haussa un sourcil amusé. Qu'espéraient-ils réellement faire avec cela ? Il ne tarda pas à recevoir la réponse. La station ouvrit le feu et détruit d'un seul tir un destroyer.

Pas mal. Les Rebelles cherchaient la guerre. Très bien, ils allaient l'avoir. Vador se retourna enfin vers ses hommes.

\- Dispersez les destroyers. Quant à l'Executor, assurez-vous d'être toujours en dehors de sa ligne de tir. Placez-vous sur sa droite. Je connais parfaitement son angle de tir et quelles sont les angles morts.

\- Oui, mon Seigneur.

La flotte impériale se divisa alors et l'Étoile Noire fut aussitôt désorientée. Mais les Rebelles n'en restèrent pas là. Leurs croisèrent ouvrirent pour la première fois le feu. Vador sourit. Il attendait ce moment. La riposte de l'Empire ne tarda pas à arriver.

Ce fut alors incontestablement un véritable chaos. L'Executor fut plusieurs fois secoué de part et d'autres, mais l'écran de protection était toujours activé et le gigantesque vaisseau n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre.

Encore une fois, Vador ne put s'empêcher d'être nostalgique. Cette bataille ressemblait à présent davantage à celle de Coruscant, très peu de temps avant la fin de la République. À cette époque, Obi-Wan était toujours son ami. Et lui, il se précipitait au secours de celui qu'il avait cru être son ami jusque-là. Ô combien il avait naïf et stupide jeune. Il avait cru à tant de choses. Heureusement, il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux sur le monde.

Aujourd'hui, plus personne ne lui disait ce qu'il devait faire. Les décisions, il les prenait lui-même. Et là, il avait décidé qu'il était tant de remporter cette bataille ô combien absurde. Rester là à regarder l'ennuyait, finalement. Il était temps qu'il prenne part au combat.

Il tourna alors le dos au combat et s'approcha de l'amiral.

\- Préparez mon chasseur personnel.

\- Mon Seigneur ? Vous sortez ?

\- Contentez-vous d'obéir ! répliqua Vador d'une voix agacée.

\- O... oui !

Vador s'éloigna de lui. Avant de partir, il avait envie de rendre visite à sa rebelle de femme. Il la trouva assise sur le grand lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle devait certainement être au courant que le combat faisait rage autour d'elle et de sa planète. Pourtant, elle restait là comme si tout l'insupportait. Vador s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre et se mit à l'observer.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, elle finit par se retourner vers lui. Elle avait probablement entendu son arrivée, mais elle avait gardé le silence. Soupirant, elle lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son ton n'était ni agressif, ni froid. Mais, il y avait de l'agacement dedans.

\- Je pars au combat. dit-il sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question.

Padmé haussa un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi te donnes-tu cette peine ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder une attitude calme.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé resté les bras croisés. répondit-il.

Padmé hocha la tête. Il était vrai qu'Anakin n'avait jamais supporté d'être mis à l'écart. Il avait toujours risqué sa vie pour les autres, même si c'était de la pure folie. Rien ne l'avait arrêté. Et quelque part, elle était contente de savoir que ce trait de caractère était resté chez lui. Malheureusement, la réalité était toute autre aujourd'hui. Il partait se battre, certes, mais pas pour sauver des vies. En voler. En détruire. Et sans doute prendre des vies à des gens qu'elle connaissait. Peut-être même ses amis.

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle détourna le regard.

\- Tu vas sur Naboo ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix ne lui avait jamais paru aussi distante vis-à-vis d'Anakin. Non de Vador. Pourtant, Padmé comprit à cet instant quelque chose. Elle n'éprouvait _rien _pour l'homme qui la regardait. Elle avait finalement fini par accepter la réalité. Anakin était parti. À jamais. Vador l'avait tué et pris sa place. Anakin ne reviendrait jamais. Jamais.

Le cœur de Padmé se brisa. Mais, elle resta forte. Elle retint ses larmes et attendit la réponse de Vador.

\- Non. Je vais m'occuper de la flotte des rebelles. dit-il.

\- Et après ?

\- Après quoi ?

\- Après que se passera-t-il ?

\- Je m'occuperai des derniers rebelles sur Naboo. Et la guerre civile prendra fin une fois pour toutes.

\- Je vois. répondit simplement Padmé.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi désintéressée par Dark Vador. Désormais, elle avait fait son deuil. Au moins, il lui restait ses enfants et quelque part, un vestige d'Anakin en eux. Elle devrait s'en contenter pour le restant de ses jours.

Vador fut quelque peu déçu de l'attitude de Padmé. Oh bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui fasse part de son inquiétude pour lui. Mais disons quand même un petit quelque chose. Comprenant qu'il ne recevrait rien de sa part, il tourna les talons tandis que Padmé laissa enfin ses larmes couler.

Il rejoignit rapidement le dernier étage, soit celui du hangar. Il monta ensuite à bord de son chasseur TIE Avancé x1. Il décolla sans tarder, escorté par d'autres chasseurs TIE. La porte de l'Executor s'ouvrit et Dark Vador s'engagea alors dans l'espace. Immédiatement, il fut plongé au cœur de la bataille. Évitant avec adresse les chasseurs X-Wing qui fonçaient vers lui, il se mit aussitôt en chasse.

Qu'il soit Anakin Skywalker ou Dark Vador, cela ne changeait rien. Il avait toujours été le meilleur pilote de sa génération. Personne n'était en mesure de l'égaler. Les malheureux pilotes qui avaient essayé de l'abattre en firent les frais. Le combat changea alors radicalement. Les forces impériales prirent rapidement le dessus grâce à l'aide de Vador.

Les X-Wing survivants, comprenant leur infériorité, se replièrent. Les croiseurs essayèrent de l'abattre mais sans plus de succès. De plus, ils affrontaient déjà les destroyers de l'Empire. L'Étoile Noire, quant à elle, essayait tant bien que mal de viser les destroyers, sans cesse en mouvement et en dehors de sa ligne de tir.

Vador appliqua alors le plan prévu. L'un des destroyers stellaires s'écarta des autres, protégé par les autres, et suivit l'escorte de Vador qui se dirigeait vers l'Étoile Noire. Maintenant que Tarkin était hors-circuit, il était temps d'en finir. Vador avait pris la décision de détruire la station de combat qui lui apportait au final plus d'ennui qu'autre chose. Ce ne serait pas vraiment une perte, mais plutôt un ennui en moins. La flotte de l'Empire était suffisamment puissante et efficace sans l'aide de la station.

Les rebelles comprirent la manœuvre. Ils tentèrent de barrer le chemin au croiseur mais l'Executor en personne prit part au combat. Bien plus grand que tous les autres vaisseaux, son armement était également plus puissant. Il n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser d'un petit croiseur qui explosa.

Les rebelles tentèrent alors autre chose. Ils écartèrent l'Étoile Noire du champ de bataille. Malheureusement, Dark Vador n'avait aucune intention de la laisser s'échapper. Il s'occupa des quelques chasseurs Wing revenus pour tenter d'aider. Il se débarrassa sans mal d'eux et le destroyer stellaire arriva en bonne position de tir. Il ouvrit le feu sur la station. Bien évidemment, l'écran de protection était activée.

Pendant ce temps, Vador avait réussi à s'approcher de la station et connaissant la faille dans le système de refroidissement, tenta une offensive. Son escorte continua de le suivre et de le couvrir alors que les défenses de l'Étoile Noire essayaient de l'abattre. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, Vador utilisa la Force et tira. Un seul coup.

S'écartant rapidement de la zone, l'Étoile Noire explosa peu après. Et voilà. Une bonne chose de faite. Peut-être même qu'avec un peu de chance, Tarkin était à bord et désormais mort.

Soudain, Vador ressentit une présence dans la Force. Cela le déstabilisa et il faillit percuter un chasseur ennemi. Il l'évita de peu. Il s'éloigna ensuite du champs de bataille et se concentra sur cette présence. Il reconnut alors l'aura de ses enfants. Ils étaient là, tous les deux sur Naboo. Leur signature dans la Force n'avait jamais été aussi brillante. Elle était lumineuse, incroyablement.

Vador serra les dents. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Leia se détournait du chemin qu'il lui avait imposé, mais pourquoi Luke la suivait également ? Qu'est-ce que la petite sotte avait été lui dire ?

Jetant un coup d'œil au combat, il jugea que sa flotte allait l'emporter sans trop de mal en son absence. Il informa donc l'amiral de sa petite excursion sur Naboo. Il franchit les lignes ennemies alors que son escorte faisait diversion. Il fut le seul à s'en sortir. Il se dirigea alors droit sur Naboo, vers ses enfants.

La Force le guida vers la ville de Theed. C'était là qu'ils se trouvaient. Il pouvait le sentir. Il atterrit sans problème. Personne n'avait dû faire attention à lui, trop concentré par le combat. Il croisa ainsi plusieurs Stormtroopers au prise avec des rebelles. Il leur passa à côté. Personne ne réagit. Tant mieux. Il se concentra sur la signature de ses enfants qui devenaient de plus en forte à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'eux.

Vador n'avait jamais été pressé de voir ses enfants. Il savait qu'un combat allait avoir lieu. Aussi, il se concentra dessus. Il analysa alors. Si les jumeaux joignaient leurs forces face à lui, ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir et peut-être même de le vaincre. Seulement, Vador comptait sur l'emprise qu'il avait sur Luke pour le rallier à lui.

Et soudain au détour d'une rue, il tomba sur Leia accompagnée par quelques hommes aux prises avec des Stormtroopers. Vador savait que ses enfants l'avaient également ressenti. Cependant étant donné qu'il avait perdu le lien qu'il avait avec eux, il ne savait pas expliquer pour quelles raisons Luke n'était pas avec elle et surtout, pourquoi ne l'attendait-elle pas seule.

Lorsqu'il apparut, Leia tourna aussitôt son regard vers lui. Elle ne semblait guère étonnée de le voir, venant ainsi confirmer ses soupçons. Elle posa main à sa ceinture. Elle semblait calme, nullement inquiète. Elle la regardant, Vador remarqua aussitôt le changement qui s'était opéré en elle.

Les rebelles, prêt d'elle, comprirent ce qui se passait car ils s'écartèrent d'eux, les laissant seuls.

Vador était tellement concentré sur sa fille qu'il ne ressentit pas une autre perturbation dans la Force. Et pourtant, elle était ici sur Naboo. Deux autres êtres sensible à la Force venaient également de croiser leurs regards.

Obi-Wan Kenobi faisait face dans la forêt de Naboo à un Gungan. Ce dernier le défiait du regard, un air mauvais sur le visage.

Obi-Wan n'avait pas non plus ressenti la présence de son ancien apprenti. Il était entièrement focalisé sur la menace en face de lui. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus combattu, mais il savait qu'il en était encore capable. Il le fallait.

* * *

_**Bon, vous l'avez sûrement compris avec ce chapitre. Cette histoire touche à sa fin. Pour tout vous dire, il y a encore deux chapitres. Et un épilogue.**_

_**Nous remercions une fois de plus toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire.**_

_**À bientôt**_

_**P**__**admeNAS et A-Skygirl**_


	14. La bataille finale (deuxième partie)

**_Bonjour_**

**_Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire !_**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : la bataille finale (deuxième partie)**

Le combat final. Celui qui déciderait de tout. La liberté ou la tyrannie à jamais.

En faisant face à son père, Leia sut que tout ne se serait plus jamais comme avant. Ce combat représentait bien plus qu'un simple règlement de compte de famille. C'était le combat de sa vie. Père contre fille. Maître contre apprenti. Le côté obscur contre la lumière.

Pourtant, Leia savait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de l'emporter seule face à Vador. Elle n'était pas de taille. Elle songea alors à Luke et elle se permit de se demander qu'est-ce que son frère ferait. L'aiderait-il ou se rangerait-il une fois de plus vers le côté obscur, auprès de son père ? Luke n'avait pas autant souffert qu'elle. Vador l'avait toujours privilégié. Cependant, il n'avait pas connu lui non plus l'amour paternel.

Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux et compris qu'il existait autre chose, agirait-il pour la première fois en sa faveur ? Maintenant que leur mère était entrée dans leur vie, allait-il la laisser partir ?

Même s'il ne venait pas l'aider, Leia espérait au fond d'elle qu'il ferait le bon choix. Sa décision serait cruciale pour la Galaxie. Il devait certainement en avoir conscience. C'était leur meilleure chance d'arrêter Dark Vador. Au fond, tout au fond de lui, il devait le savoir.

Sans un mot, Leia saisit son sabre et vit son père en faire de même. Il aurait pu utiliser la Force contre elle, comme il s'en était toujours froidement servi. Mais Leia savait que cette fois-ci, il ne le ferait pas. Il allait régler cela dans un combat noble, même si les camps n'étaient pas équilibrés. En tant que Seigneur Sith qui se respecte, c'était ainsi.

Les deux adversaires se regardèrent froidement dans les yeux. Les yeux de Vador exprimaient ce qu'ils avaient toujours exprimé pour elle : dégoût, indifférence, froideur, haine. Jaunes avec une légère teinte de rouge, Leia vit pour la première fois réellement ces yeux. Et elle comprit une chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais fait attention jusqu'ici. Ces yeux, ils étaient abjects, répugnants, repoussants et hideux. Leia ne s'en était jamais rendu compte pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait grandie dans les ténèbres. Et cela lui avait toujours paru normal.

Mais maintenant, elle comprenait. Et jamais, jamais plus elle ne pourrait y retourner.

Elle, elle avait besoin d'espoir, de liberté et surtout de lumière dans sa vie. Elle l'avait toujours su quelque part. Et grâce à Obi-Wan, elle avait réussi à trouver sa voie. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Il est si lumineux. C'est tout naturel. Il l'attire parce qu'elle aspire à vivre dans la lumière. Après tout, chacun possède une fleur d'espoir en son cœur.

Dans un même geste, les deux opposants dégainèrent leur sabre. Le moment était venu. Et Leia ne tremblerait pas. Elle se battrait et mourait dignement.

Mais alors qu'elle allait s'élancer, quelque chose vint en tête de la jeune fille. Elle fit alors une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite. Elle posa une question à son père.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi au moins, j'ai tourné le dos au côté obscur ?

La question de la jeune fille eut l'effet escompté. Vador fut déstabilisé. Leia ne lui avait jamais posé de question de sa vie. En fait, elle n'avait jamais dit grand-chose. Le Seigneur noir des Sith haussa un sourcil.

\- Va savoir, c'est ton problème. lui répondit-il finalement d'un ton détaché, froid et indifférent.

\- Tu représentes les ténèbres ! Or les fleurs ne peuvent que flétrir dans un monde sans lumière ! *****

Vador ne répondit rien. Et le combat s'engagea. Férocement. Leia fut tout d'abord tenté d'utiliser toute sa haine et sa colère contre Vador. Puis, elle se souvint de l'enseignement d'Obi-Wan.

_« Non. Plus Jamais. Plus jamais je ne suivrai ta voie, Vador. Dorénavant, j'utiliserai mes méthodes et surtout, je resterai dans la lumière. »_

Cependant, la jeune fille fut très vite en position de défense. Et elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à la puissance de son père. Mais, elle resterait droite et fière jusqu'au bout.

« _Luke. Je suis désolée, Luke. Il semblerait que tu vas devoir continuer seul. Je t'en prie, sois fort. Toi, tu dois vivre. Et sache que... malgré tout ce que nous avons traversé, je t'ai toujours aimé. Et je t'aimerais toujours. »_

Ils décrivaient une sorte de cercle. Était-ce là, la manière des Sith de déstabiliser un adversaire ? Obi-Wan ne se souvenait que trop bien de la démarche d'Anakin. Yeux dans les yeux, pas en cercle... Sabres dégainés. Chacun attendant le premier coup de l'autre. Peut-être que quelques années plus tôt il aurait trouvé ça amusant la manière dont tout semblait se reproduire inlassablement... Peut-être. Il sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Rien n'était amusant dans le fait que tout lui échappe. Combien de temps encore allaient-ils marcher ainsi ? Il sentait une légère pointe d'agacement naître. ''Concentre-toi.'' lui aurait dit Qui-Gon. ''Ton adversaire veut seulement que ton esprit vagabonde pour que tu baisses ta garde.'' Il entendu cette phrase une bonne centaine de fois. De la part de maître Yoda, de maître Yaddle, de maître Windu... Et pourtant, la seule voix qui la répétait dans sa tête était celle de Qui-Gon. Le Sith s'arrêta brutalement. Obi-Wan n'eut presque pas le temps d'esquiver le premier coup. Alors c'était ainsi... Le combat était lancé. Le Gungan n'utilisait que la Forme VII. Obi-Wan n'en fut même pas surpris. Il contra les autres coups que le Gungan frappait. Pendant un moment, il fut tenté de pratiquer une autre forme que la sienne mais il se força à se remémorer la raison pour laquelle il avait privilégié la Forme III. ''Un adversaire fatigué commet des erreurs.'' Le Sith effectuait des figures qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues. Mais la Force était avec lui. Il le sentait. Elle imprégnait ses veines, dirigeait ses muscles... Il s'en remettait totalement à Elle. Encore une fois. Les figures du Sith ne restaient pas moins impressionnantes. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et fluides, bien qu'il remarqua qu'ils devenaient légèrement saccadés.

_Concentre-toi Obi-Wan. Ce n'est pas le moment de détailler ses mouvements._

Il fit un pas en arrière et frappa près du manche du sabre-laser de son adversaire. Ce geste eut l'effet espéré. Surpris, il recula et posta son sabre dans une attitude plus défensive. Il attendit son prochain coup comme Obi-Wan attendait le sien.

\- Tu ne gagneras pas, Jedi.

Sa voix était tranchante et froide comme la glace.

\- Le Côté Obscur est plus puissant que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer.

Il s'approcha, sourit et tendit sa main.

\- Nous pourrions être plus fort à deux. Nous pourrions renverser l'Empereur et gouverner ensemble.

Obi-Wan fronça légèrement les sourcils. Était-ce une ruse ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu de moi dans ton camp ?

Le Gungan se rapprocha encore.

\- Tu es un adversaire puissant. En dix ans, je n'ai jamais rencontré un Jedi qui se bat aussi bien.

\- Je suis le seul Jedi qui reste dans la galaxie. Ta comparaison est invalide.

Le Sith perdit aussitôt son sourire.

\- L'arrogance des Jedi. Tu vas payer pour ton insolence !

Il récupéra le sabre-laser d'Obi-Wan avec la Force. Il avait maintenant une arme dans chaque main. Avec une poussée de Force, il envoya Obi-Wan sur le sol. Sa tête cogna contre une pierre et il eût l'impression que tout tournait. Il vit le Sith apparaître devant lui en le regardant dédaigneusement.

\- Adieu Jedi.

Obi-Wan déclencha la lame du sabre qu'il y avait dans la main droite du Sith et la força à se diriger contre son maître. La lame transperça son corps et il s'effondra. Il prit un certain temps pour se relever et regarda finalement le corps du Gungan. La lame était encore dans son abdomen. Il récupéra son sabre-laser bleu et ferma les yeux du Sith. Puis, il se dirigea vers la capitale où, il le savait, un combat avait lieu. Et où il devait aider sa jeune apprentie.

Quelque part dans la ville de Theed, un bataillon de rebelles se battait avec toute leur ardeur contre une armée de Stormtrooper. Les soldats de l'Empire étaient au moins deux fois plus nombreux qu'eux. Mais, ils avaient un grand avantage. Luke.

L'ancien apprenti Sith n'avait aucun mal à repousser les soldats. Il réussit même à sauver deux rebelles dans la ligne de tir des Stormtroopers. Pour Luke, protéger et sauver des vies était un concept plutôt étrange. Toute sa vie, il avait appris à tuer et à ne servir que lui-même.

Mais aujourd'hui, il découvrait un sentiment nouveau. Et il aimait ça. Davantage, il sentait le véritable pouvoir en lui. Celui de se battre non pas pour lui-même, mais pour les autres. Pour protéger des personnes.

\- Bien joué, p'tit gars ! lui lança Han non loin de lui en lui adressant un sourire.

Pour Luke, Han Solo était un homme bien étrange. Cependant, il se rendait compte qu'il aimait être et se battre avec lui. En fait, il comprenait enfin ce que le mot amitié signifiait. Et Han, bien qu'il soit plus âgé que lui, ressemblait beaucoup à l'ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ce dernier ne gardait aucune rancune contre lui pour l'avoir torturé.

\- Tu n'étais pas toi-même. lui avait-il dit.

Peut-être bien. En tout cas, Luke avait mis longtemps avant de comprendre comment il avait pu lui pardonner. Mais à présent, il était heureux qu'il l'ait fait. Sincèrement.

Soudain, Luke sentit une quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un à travers la Force.

« _Luke. Je suis désolée, Luke. Il semblerait que tu vas devoir continuer seul. Je t'en prie, sois fort. Toi, tu dois vivre. Et sache que... malgré tout ce que nous avons traversé, je t'ai toujours aimé. Et je t'aimerais toujours. »_

Le jeune garçon fut submergé par les sentiments et les paroles de sa sœur. Ils l'atteignirent de plein fouet. Il s'immobilisa alors, lâchant même son sabre. Il ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention d'Han.

\- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Leia... murmura le jeune garçon.

\- Quoi, Leia ?

\- Elle... elle est en danger. Elle a besoin de moi ! s'écria Luke en se redressant dans un bond.

\- Hein ? Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Couvre-moi, il faut que j'aille l'aider !

Et sans attendre la répondre de Han, il s'élança dans la direction où se trouvait sa sœur.

\- Bon sang ! Cette famille est totalement déjantée ! D'abord, il y a ce fou furieux qui se proclame Empereur et qui fait régner la terreur grâce à ses espèces de pouvoirs qu'il tire de la Force. Ensuite, il y a sa femme qui se prend pour une héroïne et voilà que je me retrouve avec deux jumeaux, qui dans un premier temps se détestaient, et qui maintenant sont prêts à voler au secours de l'un. grogna-t-il dans sa barbe en couvrant Luke.

Luke courut comme jamais auparavant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait de la peur. La peur de perdre quelqu'un. Et cela l'effrayait à un point qu'il n'imaginait pas. On dit toujours que c'est lorsque l'on est sur le point de perdre quelqu'un que l'on comprend finalement les sentiments à l'égard de celui-ci. Et c'était précisément ce que Luke ressentait en ce moment.

Il prit conscience à quel point sa sœur comptait pour lui. Lui aussi l'avait toujours aimé au fond de lui. Seulement, il n'avait jamais su lui dire. De plus, le côté obscur l'avait aveuglé et empêché de voir réellement ce qui était important pour lui.

_« Leia ! Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais je t'en prie ! Tiens bon ! J'arrive ! Attend-moi, je t'en supplie ! Il n'est plus question que je te laisse de côté. Je... moi aussi je t'aime ma sœur. »_

Il sentit alors le lien qu'il partageait avec sa sœur se renforcer. À travers la Force, il pouvait la sentir comme jamais auparavant. Et elle son aura était si belle, si claire, si lumineuse. Cela fit chaud au cœur du jeune garçon. Il laissa même une larme s'échapper.

Bon sang ! Comment diable avait-il pu laisser leur père leur faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu suivre aveuglement son père sur ce chemin qui n'était pas le sien ? Il ne comprenait pas. Pire encore. Comment avait-il pu laisser ce monstre lever la main sur sa sœur sans jamais intervenir ?

Leia était à terre. Son sabre avait atterri quelques mètres plus loin. À genoux, elle regarda sans faillir Dark Vador s'avançait vers elle, triomphant. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'appeler son sabre avant qu'il ne lui porte le coup fatal. Alors, elle préféra tenter autre chose. Une dernière attaque.

Dark Vador s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Déjà fini ? Je dois avouer que je suis plus que déçu. Mais, il semblerait que j'ai vu juste. Tu es faible, Dark Rugitus. Et te tourner vers la voie des Jedi l'aura renforcé.

Leia esquissa alors un petit sourire narquois. Elle planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux de son père, et se moqua de lui.

\- Oui, peut-être selon toi... Mais, tu ne comprends pas et tu ne comprendras jamais. dit-elle fièrement.

\- Est-ce ton dernier mot ?

\- Oui.

Alors Vador leva son sabre, mais Leia s'était préparée. Elle leva plus vite la main et la tendit vers son père. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle lui envoya une poussée de Force si violente que Vador fut repoussé à plusieurs bons mètres en arrière. Ce dernier poussa un cri rageur tandis que Leia récupéra son sabre et se releva aussitôt.

\- Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot !

\- Pas mal, mais c'est loin de suffire pour me vaincre. Tu vas devoir faire beaucoup mieux.

\- Ah et une dernière chose, _père._

Désormais, elle ne l'appellerait plus jamais Dark Vador. Elle ne lui donnerait plus jamais ce petit plaisir.

\- Mon nom est Leia... Leia Skywalker Amidala.

\- Je vois. Dommage pour toi que personne n'est là pour te sauver.

\- Au contraire. Désormais, elle n'est plus seule ! lança avec force une voix dans le dos de Vador.

Vador se retourna et vit avec surprise son autre enfant, Luke. Il ne l'avait pas senti approcher. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le sentir approcher ?

Leia fut également surprise de voir son frère débarquer.

\- Luke... tu es venue. murmura-t-elle avec un sourire alors que des larmes d'émotion lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es ma sœur et je suis ton frère. Et surtout, nous sommes jumeaux !

\- Alors, toi aussi tu t'y mets. Comment oses-tu ?! lui lança Vador avec colère.

\- Je fais ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a bien longtemps. rétorqua Luke avec force.

Vador l'observa, puis sourit.

\- Très bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Ensemble, vous êtes plus forts. Mais, vous ne l'êtes cependant pas encore assez pour me terrasser. Et quand j'en aurai fini avec ton idiote de sœur, je m'occuperai de toi et tu me supplieras à genoux de te pardonner. se moqua Vador.

\- C'est ce que l'on va voir. décida Luke en serrant les dents.

La reine Breha Organa était une femme courageuse. Aussi, lorsqu'elle avait appris que son mari se tiendrait au cœur de la bataille finale opposant l'Empire et l'Alliance Rebelle, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Abandonnant Alderaan, elle s'était dépêchée de rejoindre son mari sur Naboo.

Alors que Mon Mothma dirigeait les opérations depuis le palais de Theed afin d'aider les escadrons et les bataillons, le couple Organa fit son entrée derrière elle. La Sénatrice de Chandrila se retourna vers eux.

\- Bail ? Breha ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Mon. Il faut partir. lui dit Bail d'un ton grave.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'Empire est trop fort. Nous ne faisons pas le poids, maintenant que nous avons perdu l'Étoile Noire. lui dit Bail.

Mon regarda alors longuement Bail, puis Breha. Enfin, elle se leva et s'éloigna du poste de commandement. Elle soupira.

\- Je sais. Mais, je ne peux pas partir. dit-elle finalement.

\- Comment ça ? Mais bien sûr que si ! Il faut partir maintenant ! s'écria Breha.

\- Non. Vous, allez-y. Moi, je reste.

\- Enfin Mon ! Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement !

\- C'est mon devoir. Je dois rester pour ceux qui se battent encore. Je ne peux pas les abandonner.

C'est là que Bail et Breha comprirent. Bien que l'Alliance Rebelle fût en mauvaise posture, elle ne pouvait pas partir. Certains hommes, partis au combat, ne devaient pas être au courant de la situation. Et même ceux qui se savaient condamnés continueraient jusqu'au bout. C'était son devoir de rester jusqu'au bout avec eux.

Breha s'approcha de Mon et posa une main sur son épaule, comprenant l'ampleur de son sacrifice.

\- Mon...

\- Tout va bien, Breha.

Elle sourit.

\- Je compte sur vous deux. Promettez-moi de continuer le combat, de ne jamais abandonner.

\- C'est promis, Mon. Tant qu'il restera un seul homme courageux pour s'opposer à l'Empire, le combat continuera. Je te le promets.

\- Merci.

Breha et Mon s'étreignirent tandis que Bail la regardait avec le plus grand respect.

\- Maintenant, partez et sauvez le plus possible de personne.

\- Oui.

Breha attrapa la main de Bail et à regret, ils s'éloignèrent. Mais à ce moment-là, le signal d'alarme s'enclencha.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda aussitôt Breha, inquiète.

\- C'est...

Mais Mon Mothma ne termina jamais sa phrase. À cet instant précis, un destroyer stellaire de l'Empire s'écrasa lourdement sur le palais de Theed, provoquant une fabuleuse explosion emportant avec elle tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité.

Après avoir abattu le dernier Stormtrooper dans le secteur, Han Solo se permit d'abaisser son arme. Il reprit son souffle. À cet instant, quelqu'un cria non loin de lui.

\- Oh bon sang ! Regardez là-bas !

Han tourna aussitôt son regard dans la direction et il sentit son estomac se contracter. Un destroyer stellaire fonçait tout droit, la partie arrière submergée par de grandes flammes, sur le palais de Theed.

Han et ses compagnons ne purent que regarder l'horreur en direct. L'explosion fut si violente que même à leur distance, ils sentirent le souffle. Chacun savait que Mon Mothma se trouvait là-bas.

\- Elle supervisait les opérations. commenta tristement un soldat.

Soudain, un speeder débarqua à pleine vitesse en leur direction. Han se remit sur ses gardes, mais abaissa son arme lorsqu'il reconnut un allié.

\- Message général ! Ordre à tous les bataillons vainqueurs de se replier !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je viens de recevoir l'ordre peu avant le crash. Nous sommes en train de perdre. L'Empire a quasiment balayé toute notre flotte et les Stormtroopers ne cessent de débarquer en masse sur la planète. Nous devons fuir.

\- Pas question ! Je... commença Han Solo.

\- Ce sont les ordres ! Dépêchez-vous ! Il vous faut rejoindre la forêt où des vaisseaux vous attendent.

Han se tourna alors dans la direction où Luke était parti. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- D'accord. Allons-y. marmonna-t-il sans pour autant détacher son regard.

L'Alliance Rebelle se replia alors vers la forêt de Naboo, là où les Gungans vivaient. Le temps était compté. L'Empire ne tarderait pas à arriver en masse. Et nul ne doute que tout ennemi sera tué jusqu'au dernier.

Lorsqu'il arriva, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut une lame jaune au milieu de deux lames rouges. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et se précipita à l'endroit du combat tout en activant sa lame. Et puis, tout d'un coup, il eût les larmes aux yeux. Luke n'avait pas rejoint son père. Il se battait à côté de Leia, sa sœur.

\- Je suis fier de vous.

Il n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de le dire. Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui. Les yeux de Luke étaient bleus.

\- Tu es... vivant ?!

Il s'était tellement concentré sur les jumeaux qu'il en avait oublié leur adversaire. Anakin. Il était vêtu d'une longue cape noire recouvrant tout son corps. Sa lame était aussi rouge que les points dans ses yeux. Son être entier exprimait la haine.

_Pas de sentiments. Ce n'est pas Anakin. Son nom est Dark Vador._

Il se plaça devant les jumeaux dans un geste protecteur.

\- Et bien, apparemment, oui.

Il y eut alors un grand trouble dans la Force, comme si tout n'était plus que haine et ténèbres.

\- Plus pour longtemps.

Et il réattaqua. Il était fatigué, cela se voyait dans ses gestes et sa respiration, mais il se battait avec la même force qu'Anakin. Après tout, il était l'Élu. Il était fort. Mais l'union faisait la Force et ils étaient trois. Ils échangèrent plusieurs centaines de coups si bien qu'ils étaient tous les quatre fatigués. Vador restait bien droit avec une attitude de conquérant et une arrogance peinte sur le visage.

\- Eh bien, je comprends pourquoi votre mère a si honte de vous...

Il sentit les jumeaux se tendre de chaque côté de lui.

\- Quelle déception... Vraiment. Comment pouvez-vous être si médiocre ? Finalement, je crois que je ne t'épargnerai pas, Luke. Tu mourras en même temps que ta si chère sœur. Ou alors, peut-être bien que je la forcerai à regarder ton corps mort et...

Un cri de rage lui parvient à sa gauche et, sans que personne ne réagisse à temps, la lame jaune de Leia se retrouva sous le cou de Vador.

\- Comment peux-tu oser dire ça ?! Si tu touches un seul cheveu de Luke je te promets que mon visage sera la dernière chose que tu verras avant de mourir.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux lui soutirer quelques informations avant de le tuer. Ça pourrait toujours être utile.

Han apparut alors avec une paire de menottes à la main. Il la désigna d'un coup de tête.

\- Pour éviter qu'il se serve de la Force.

Pendant un moment, personne ne bougea, puis Han lança la paire à Luke qui se fit une joie de serrer plus que nécessaire les menottes autour des poignets de Dark Vador.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ?

\- Je vous ai vu courir les uns après les autres comme des dératés, donc je me suis fait plaisir et je vous ai rejoint. Et puis comme ça, j'ai pu entrainer quelques Stormtroopers dans une embuscade.

Leia effectua un petit sourire en coin et força Vador à avancer.

\- Tu en es sûre Leia ?

\- Parfaitement sûre.

Luke la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Si tu veux rebrousser chemin, je comprendrais tu sais...

\- Luke... Je suis sûre de moi. Vraiment sûre. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à le faire. Si toi tu ne veux pas le faire, je pourrais le faire toute seule. Ça ne me dérangerait pas.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et entrèrent. Il n'y avait personne sur ce vaisseau. Personne ne pourrait entendre ses cris. Ils l'attachèrent à une table et se positionnèrent devant lui.

\- Bien, père. Soit tu nous dis immédiatement où maman est soit on te fait cracher le morceau. Si j'étais toi, je choisirais la première option.

Il la regarda d'un air moqueur.

\- Je ne suis pas toi, Leia.

\- Eh bien tant mieux. Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me torture. Luke, s'il-te-plaît.

Elle tendit sa main et Luke lui donna un couteau très aiguisé. Elle le frotta sur son pouce tout en fixant son père. Elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Je pense que je vais commencer par ton visage. Tu n'as pas assez de cicatrices comparé au mal que tu as fait.

Elle positionna le couteau sur sa joue et marqua une entaille profonde. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de son père.

\- Déjà ?! Je te pensais plus résistant... Où est maman ?

Il lui cracha au visage et le poing de Luke s'abattit sur son nez. Elle s'essuya avec sa manche.

\- Tu vas nous le dire, tu sais. Même si c'est la dernière chose que tu diras.

Elle entailla sa deuxième joue.

\- Où est maman ?

Il ne bougea plus, se contentant de la regarder avec haine. Elle lui ferma les yeux et coupa sa paupière.

\- Où est maman ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse elle lui coupa sa deuxième paupière.

\- Où est maman ?

Il ne remua pas ses lèvres, n'émettait aucun son... Elle lui arracha le lobe de son oreille droite.

\- Où est maman ?

De douleur, il fronça fortement les sourcils. Elle lui arracha le second lobe.

\- Où est maman ?

Il gémissait. Elle lui coupa profondément le front.

\- Où est maman ?

Cette fois ci, il cria. Elle enleva une partie de sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Où est maman ?

Il cria encore plus fort et cracha lorsque le sang qui provenait de sa lèvre coupée coula dans sa bouche. Leia coupa sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Où est maman ?

Il hurla et un flot de sang se déversa sur son corps. Luke lui brûla le torse au sabre-laser.

\- Où est maman ?

Il n'avait jamais autant souffert. Même les éclairs de Force ne faisaient pas autant mal. Même une main tranchée ne l'avait pas fait hurler comme ça. Il devait admettre que ses enfants savaient comment torturer. Luke le brûla encore une fois.

\- Où est maman ?

Cette phrase faisait pratiquement écho à ce qu'il avait demandé aux Jawas quelques années plus tôt. « Où est le camp des Tusken ? » Nouvelle brûlure.

\- Où est maman ?

La brûlure fit chauffer son cœur et il rata un battement. « Mon fils... _»_ Même brûlure que des années plus tôt.

\- Où est maman ?

« Les Tusken l'ont enlevée. _»_ Maman, maman, maman... Cette boule dans la gorge. Cette brûlure dans son corps.

\- Où est maman ?

« Je suis là maman. Je vais te sauver. » Impuissance, douleur... Les choses se répètent.

\- Où est maman ?

Devoir rapporter son corps vide de vie. Devoir l'enterrer. Tristesse. Rage. Douleur. La vie est un cercle infini.

\- Où est maman ?

La serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois. Entendre ses derniers mots. La fin. La fin... La douleur ne finit jamais.

\- Où est maman ?

\- À bord du destroyer stellaire.

* * *

**_* Note : ce passage et les paroles viennent du manga Naruto lorsque Konan fait face à Obito à Ame. _**

**_P__admeNAS et A-Skygirl_**


	15. La croisée des chemins

**_Bonjour_**

**_Et voilà comme prévu le dernier chapitre de cette histoire !_**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : La croisée des chemins**

\- Il est temps. Capitaine, donnez l'ordre aux troupes de se préparer et de monter à bord des navettes. Nous avons une planète à récupérer.

\- Oui, Amiral.

À bord de l'Executor, les officiers impériaux s'en tenaient aux ordres donnés par Vador. La bataille était finie, ici. La grande partie de la flotte des rebelles avait été détruite. Quelques vaisseaux étaient parvenus à s'enfuir. Mais désormais, Naboo n'était plus protégée.

Il suffisait simplement que les troupes débarquent et rétablissent l'ordre. De toute manière, la planète était déjà quasiment sous contrôle. Les rebelles étaient en train de prendre la fuite, n'ayant guère d'autres choix. S'ils arrivaient rapidement, les troupes impériales pourraient s'emparer de quelques rebelles et en faire leurs prisonniers.

Ensuite, il suffisait de les faire parler afin qu'ils indiquent où s'étaient réfugiés leurs compagnons. Avec un peu de chance et de l'efficacité, les rebelles pourraient être définitivement mis hors de contrôle. La guerre civile prendrait fin et la Galaxie goûterait enfin à la paix.

C'est à ce moment qu'un officier demanda :

\- Et quand est-il du Seigneur Vador ?

L'Amiral se retourna vers lui. Il était vrai que cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils n'avaient plus reçu de nouvelles de sa part. Mais l'Amiral savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais déranger le Seigneur Vador. S'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il le ferait aussitôt savoir. Et de toute façon, il leur avait donné ses ordres. Aussi, il était dérisoire de s'inquiéter pour l'Empereur. De toute façon, chacun savait très bien qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Dark Vador se suffisait à lui-même.

Et d'ailleurs, Vador ne comptait que sur lui-même. Il n'avait confiance en personne, pas même en ses officiers supérieurs qui avaient pourtant prouvé leur valeur. On pourrait penser que cela était insultant, mais l'Amiral de l'Executor savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir. Et très franchement, ça lui était égal.

\- Pas d'inquiétude. Il doit être sûrement en train de mettre fin à ce conflit sur Naboo. Il reprendra contact avec nous quand il aura fini. dit-il.

L'Amiral retourna alors à son poste. Cependant, personne n'avait remarqué qu'une présence tapie dans l'ombre venait d'écouter la conversation. Padmé Amidala, sortie de sa chambre, observait les officiers impériaux présents sur le pont de l'Executor. Elle venait d'entendre tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Vador était toujours occupé sur Naboo. C'était le moment ou jamais pour elle de s'enfuir. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. L'Amiral était si concentré sur sa mission qu'il l'avait totalement oubliée. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Il fallait profiter de l'ouverture. Et Padmé savait que personne ne pourrait l'arrêter maintenant que son mari était parti.

Grâce à la conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle savait que l'Executor et les autres destroyers s'apprêtaient à envoyer ses troupes sur terre. Elle n'aurait qu'à se fondre dans la masse. Sans hésiter, la jeune femme retourna sur ses pas. Elle retourna précipitamment dans sa chambre. Là, elle ôta sa tenue et revêtit une combinaison de Stormtrooper qu'elle avait dérobée au préalable. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait préparé son coup. Elle refusait d'être la prisonnière de Vador plus longtemps.

Même si cela lui déchirait le cœur de devoir se séparer de son mari, Padmé avait fait son deuil. Désormais, l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé ne reviendrait pas. Il fallait donc qu'elle se libère des chaînes du passé et qu'elle se tourne vers l'avenir. Et son futur, c'était ses jumeaux et rien d'autre.

Lorsqu'elle eut revêtu sa combinaison et mis le casque sur sa tête, elle se dépêcha d'intégrer discrètement un bataillon, mené par un commandant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hangar et qu'ils embarquèrent, Padmé passa devant le commandant et reconnut avec surprise le capitaine Rex. Il portait toujours la même tenue qu'au temps de la guerre des clones. Padmé ne put s'empêcher alors d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur. Les clones Rex et Cody avaient été proches d'Anakin et d'Obi-Wan. Ils avaient même été des amis. Elle avait entendu plus d'une fois Anakin lui dire combien il aimait se battre aux côtés du vaillant Rex.

Même si elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec l'Empire, Padmé en savait assez pour avoir compris que la quasi-majorité des clones avaient été remplacés par les soldats de l'Empire, les Stormtroopers. Mais visiblement, quelques-uns avaient été épargnés. Et Rex, non seulement il était toujours là, mais en plus il était toujours capitaine de la légendaire 501ème légion.

La 501ème légion... Padmé avait appris avec beaucoup de tristesse qu'il s'agissait nul autre qu'elle qui avait attaqué le temple Jedi.

Le capitaine clone qui avait toujours beaucoup aimé et respecté Anakin, n'avait pas dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de le suivre dans cette folie. D'ailleurs, Padmé n'avait jamais réellement compris comment les clones s'étaient aussi facilement retournés contre leurs amis Jedi. Qu'est-ce que Palpatine avait fait exactement pour réaliser cette prouesse ? Cela demeurait un grand mystère pour la jeune femme.

Mais le fait que Vador ait gardé Rex signifiait bien des choses. Vador tenait encore à certaines choses de son passé. Il avait beau prétendre qu'Anakin n'était plus là, certaines traces ne pouvaient pas tromper l'œil.

Padmé soupira. Découvrir ces petites choses lui faisait beaucoup plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, car cela prouvait qu'une part d'Anakin était toujours là. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne reviendrait jamais totalement. Cela, elle avait fini par l'admettre.

Et alors que des dizaines et des dizaines de navettes impériales débarquaient d'un peu partout sur la planète, les derniers rebelles encore présents fuyaient vers les vaisseaux restants. D'ici moins d'une heure, Naboo serait à nouveau entre les mains de l'Empire.

Cependant, deux éléments surprenants vinrent quelque peu bouleverser les plans de l'Empire. Tout d'abord, ce fut la découverte du Grand Moff Tarkin, retenu prisonnier dans un bâtiment un peu à l'écart de la ville. Ce dernier, voyant enfin les siens venir le délivrer, poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Mais, il ne tarda pas à laisser sa mauvaise humeur sortir.

\- Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps, soldats. dit-il froidement en se relevant tandis qu'il se débarrassait des derniers liens qui le retenaient prisonnier.

\- Navré mon Seigneur. Nous ignorions que vous étiez là. L'Empereur n'a pas donné l'ordre de vous rechercher.

\- Je vois. J'imagine qu'il doit être très occupé en ce moment précis. répondit-il en ricanant légèrement.

\- Il est effectivement parti se battre, mais nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle de se part depuis qu'il a rejoint la terre.

\- Vraiment ?

Se pourrait-il que le grand et puissant Dark Vador ait été défait ? Tarkin pensa à ses enfants. Ils étaient devenus plutôt forts depuis quelque temps. Et puis, il y avait aussi Obi-Wan que Vador ignorait qu'il était toujours vivant. Si le Jedi était intervenu dans le combat, nul doute que le Seigneur Sith fut déstabilisé. Dans ce cas, il se pourrait effectivement que Dark Vador ait perdu.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant. dit-il davantage à lui-même.

\- Pardon ? fit le soldat proche de lui.

Mais Tarkin l'ignora. Il se voyait déjà prendre la place de Vador en tant qu'Empereur. Si au début, il n'en avait jamais voulu, il devait avouer qu'à présent il était fortement tenté.

Il avait beaucoup d'idées. Vador s'appuyait trop sur son pouvoir. Construire de nouvelles armes puissantes ne semblait pas l'intéresser alors que c'était justement son cas. L'Empire avait bien besoin de quelqu'un qui saurait prendre les bonnes décisions. Et, il était cette personne.

\- Essayez encore de le contacter. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui sur un sujet.

_« S'il ne répond pas, c'est que mon pressentiment est juste. On ne peut se permettre d'attendre un retour miracle de sa part. »_ songea-t-il.

Ensuite, ce fut la disparition totale de l'Empereur des Sith. Personne ne savait où il était. Pas même les Rebelles. Les quelques résistants capturés et torturés avaient juré qu'ils ne savaient pas où Dark Vador se situait. La nouvelle se diffusa rapidement sur l'Holonet, bien qu'elle fût un tant soit peu modifiée par le Grand Moff Tarkin. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs assis confortablement dans son nouveau fauteuil. Le fauteuil de l'Empereur. Il avait d'abord pensé à faire son annonce sur Naboo, puis de la diffuser partout dans la Galaxie. Puis, il avait déterminé justement qu'enregistrer son message sur Coruscant assoirait son pouvoir. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour s'auto-proclamer Empereur entouré d'une foule à cran, c'est pourquoi il était en ce moment précis dans son nouveau bureau, attendant de filmer son message holographique. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que sa patience était mise à rude épreuve, mais il voulait que tout soit absolument parfait. Son règne devait commencer sur une note juste qui donnerait le ton à la partition. Son règne. Il pouvait presque sentir le pouvoir parcourir ses veines, se mélangeant délicatement à son sang. Le pouvoir. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il en avait toujours eu. Cependant, il n'avait jamais vraiment agit dans la lumière. Toujours dans l'ombre. Jusque-là, ça lui avait suffi. Après tout, il évitait les tentatives d'assassinat, les longs débats avec les journalistes de l'Holonet News ainsi que l'étalement de sa vie privée. Mais Vador présumé mort par ses soins, il était celui qui venait après l'Empereur dans la hiérarchie, les deux petites pestes ayant disparu. Et c'était lui qui allait régner, désormais. C'était lui qui serait dans la lumière.

\- C'est à vous mon Seigneur.

Il planta ses yeux bien en face de la caméra et commença à parler.

\- Chères et chers citoyens de l'Empire.

Padmé reconnaissait vaguement la voix. Son ton faussement chaleureux l'empêchait seulement d'identifier son possesseur.

\- Aujourd'hui est un triste jour. Comme vous le savez sûrement, et dans le cas contraire, je suis sincèrement navré de vous en informer, l'Empereur des Sith, l'Empereur de la Galaxie, notre Seigneur à tous est malheureusement tombé au combat.

_Anakin… Pas Anakin, Dark Vador._

Elle monta le son tout en essayant de maîtriser ses tremblements.

\- Cet acte ne restera pas impuni. Moi, l'Empereur Tarkin, jure devant la Galaxie que ces Rebelles payeront cette abominable action, cette abominable trahison.

_Les Rebelles… Obi-Wan, Bail, Mon, Breha… Leia. Luke. Mes enfants. Non, non, s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose je le saurais. L'Empire s'en serait vanté. Ils vont très bien. Tout va bien._

\- Bien que leurs principaux dirigeants, Mon Mothma, Bail Organa et Breha Organa sont définitivement hors d'état de nuire, cette résistance inutile face à l'Empire reste à surveiller.

_Hors d'état de nuire… C'est impossible. Impossible. Ils sont vivants et ils sont en train de s'installer sur une nouvelle planète. Tout ça n'est que mensonge._

\- La planète Chandrila est, en ce moment, en train d'être récupérée par nos forces, qui ont déjà éliminé les Rebelles sur Naboo.

Rebelles et Naboo. Ces mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Non, ils n'étaient pas considérés comme des Rebelles. Mais, elle se jurait que si jamais l'Empire avait osé toucher à sa famille il le payerait, et très cher.

\- Je voudrais aussi vous informer d'une chose : Dark Odium et Dark Rugitus sont considérés comme des traîtres à l'Empire. Aussi, si vous disposez d'une quelconque information, je vous serais gré d'en informer au plus vite nos forces. Merci de votre attention vis-à-vis de mes mots.

La transmission se coupa. Padmé essaya de se concentrer sur le maniement de son vaisseau. Ne sachant pas où aller, elle ne pouvait pas mettre le pilote automatique. Elle continua de réfléchir. L'Alliance Rebelle n'était définitivement pas sur Naboo ni sur Chandrila. Elle ne pouvait non plus être sur Mustafar ou Coruscant. Hoth et Tatooine étaient à rayer de la liste étant donné les conditions météorologiques. L'Étoile Noire ayant été détruite, il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour qu'elle y soit. Ce qui restait Endor et Yavin IV. Endor était plus proche mais elle n'a jamais été visitée. Yavin IV était plus loin, beaucoup plus loin mais plusieurs bases rebelles étaient déjà installées. Les autres planètes étaient inenvisageables. Il lui restait une planète et une lune. Les deux étaient à l'opposé dans la direction à prendre. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix. Mais comment savoir lequel était le bon ?

_Maman ?_

Il lui semblait qu'elle avait entendu une voix. Mais c'était stupide. Elle était seule dans un vaisseau, ce même vaisseau seul dans un assez grand périmètre.

_Maman._

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette voix. Devenait-elle folle ?

_Non tu n'es pas folle. Écoute-moi maman._

\- Leia ?!

_C'est moi maman. Nous sommes sur Yavin IV._

\- D'a – d'accord. Leia ? Est-ce vrai ?

Elle se doutait que Leia avait aussi entendu le message du nouvel Empereur.

_Il est avec nous et en sécurité. Enfin, façon de parler. Mothma et les deux Organa sont bien mortrs, j'en suis désolée. Ce qu'il a dit sur les planètes est aussi vrai. Sinon, il est vrai que les deux Dark ont rejoint l'Alliance Rebelle. Et puis désormais, c'est Luke et Leia. Je dois aller aider maman. Fait attention à toi._

Et sur ces mots, la voix dans sa tête disparue.

L'aube.

L'aube se levait sur Coruscant. Mara Jade regardait la nuit disparaître progressivement. Elle venait de passer la nuit à écouter les informations sur l'Holonet. L'Empereur Dark Vador avait été porté disparu. D'après ce que l'on disait, il aurait péri dans la guerre civile face aux rebelles.

Mara fronça les sourcils. Pour sa part, elle n'y croyait pas un seul instant. Dark Vador ne pouvait pas mourir. Et s'il était mort, elle aurait forcément ressenti un trouble dans la Force. Or, elle n'avait absolument rien senti. Non, Vador était toujours vivant, quelque part. Peut-être avait-il été fait prisonnier par les rebelles.

Mara sourit. Si c'était bien le cas, l'Empire allait connaître un grand changement. Et même si Tarkin était le candidat le plus logique pour le remplacer, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il ne pourrait pas l'égaler. Il n'était pas sensible à la Force. Et sans personne à la tête de l'Empire avec ces dons, le terrible Empire se retrouverait défavorisé.

Toujours d'après les rumeurs, les enfants de Vador auraient trahi l'Empire et rejoint le camp adverse. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Mara ne parvenait plus à les sentir à travers la Force. Luke et Leia avaient pris un autre chemin, sans elle. Ils l'avaient laissé derrière eux.

Et pourtant, Mara ne parvenait pas vraiment à leur en vouloir. Après tout, Leia l'avait vue se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Ils devaient donc continuer de penser qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Même si cela semblait logique, Mara ressentit tout de même un pincement au cœur. Les jumeaux avaient toujours été présents dans sa vie. Et maintenant, elle allait devoir apprendre à vivre sans eux, seule.

Nostalgique, Mara finit de boucler son sac qu'elle balança distraitement sur son épaule. La perspective de partir et de découvrir la Galaxie avait quelque chose d'excitant et en même temps de terriblement angoissant. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'autres mondes en dehors de Coruscant.

Sans un regard en arrière, elle quitta la petite chambre dans laquelle elle avait passé ces derniers jours. Lorsque la porte se referma définitivement, les commentaires provenant de l'Holonet cessèrent. De toute façon, là où elle irait, les nouvelles de la Galaxie ne la concerneraient plus.

Mara n'eut aucun mal à se fondre dans la masse et à embarquer à bord d'une navette. Les troupes impériales ne semblaient plus la rechercher. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant. L'Empire était en quelque sorte perturbé. Tout le monde savait pour la disparition de Vador. Alors franchement, qui se soucierait d'une gamine en fuite comme elle ? Bon d'accord, elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle était sensible à la Force. Sauf que personne ne le savait en dehors de la famille Skywalker. Contrairement aux jumeaux, Vador l'avait toujours tenue dans le plus grand des secrets.

Aussi, désormais plus personne ne lui prêtait attention malgré sa longue chevelure rousse reconnaissable entre mille.

Lorsque la navette quitta pour de bon Coruscant, Mara prit conscience qu'une page de sa vie se tournait. Définitivement. Et ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Car au final, la famille Skywalker ne lui avait apporté que des embrouilles et de la déception. Maintenant, elle allait enfin vivre pour elle.

Désormais, elle était libre. Libre.

La nuit était tombée sur Yavin IV. Le silence était presque complet. Quelques murmures persistaient mais ils étaient si légers que même si l'on collait l'oreille à la porte, on ne pouvait entendre la conversation qui se tenait entre Obi-Wan Kenobi, Leia Skywalker, Luke Skywalker et Han Solo.

\- Nous devons garantir votre sécurité. Vous êtes considérés comme des traîtres à l'Empire maintenant.

\- Nous avons nos sabres...

\- Et plusieurs techniques de combat, autant lors de face à face qu'entre vaisseaux.

\- On sait p'tit gras. Seulement, si vous tombez sur plusieurs membres de cette saleté d'Empire qui n'hésiteront pas à vous descendre, je doute de revoir vos têtes de mules de sitôt.

\- Nos têtes de mules ?

\- Ouais princesse.

\- Eh bien, on a eu un bon instructeur avec vous.

Leia toisa Han qui souriait devant le sarcasme de la princesse, comme il l'appelait depuis qu'elle l'avait giflé pour l'avoir appelé Rugitus. Elle semblait bien s'en accommoder. Obi-Wan les regardait d'un air paternel. Et Luke, lui, ne savait apparemment pas comment réagir. Il regardait tour à tour ses pieds, ses mains, Leia, Han, Obi-Wan, la porte puis à nouveau ses pieds.

\- Gardez votre sérieux s'il-vous-plaît. Votre sécurité est une question vraiment très importante.

\- Nous pouvons assurer notre sécurité tous seuls, n'est-ce-pas Luke ?

\- Nous avons passé plusieurs années de notre vie à se faire entraîner par Dark Vador. Donc oui, nous savons nous protéger tous seuls. C'est pourquoi nous sommes encore en vie.

Il regarda fixement Obi-Wan pendant un court instant où, Han le savait, ils se sondaient mutuellement avec leur ''Force''.

\- Écoutez les Skywalker. On sait très bien que le nouvel Empereur a dit que Vador est mort mais ce type est une menace à lui tout seul. D'accord il est attaché, d'accord il est tout seul dans une pièce, mais il maîtrise aussi la Force. Il est dangereux. Il a organisé des massacres par centaines.

\- Mais, grâce à vos menottes, il ne peut plus utiliser la Force.

\- Je sais p'tit gars mais, pour avoir pu gouverner comme ça pendant une quinzaine d'années, il ne doit pas être vraiment stupide, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- De plus, il faut bien que votre intelligence vienne de quelque part.

\- Notre mère.

Les jumeaux Skywalker avait dit ça au même moment, avec une précision étonnante.

\- Ne sous-estimez pas votre père. Il est... très intelligent. Et très manipulateur.

Leia voyait ce qu'elle soupçonnait se confirmer de plus en plus. Elle décida cependant de ne rien dire devant les autres et de garder cela pour elle.

\- Qu'importe s'il l'est vraiment. Il pourrait être capable de se libérer de ses menottes et de tous nous tuer avant que le jour se lève. Je rejoins Obi-Wan sur ça. Après l'assassinat de nos dirigeants, plus personne n'est en sécurité. Pas même des anciens Sith.

\- De plus, l'Empire est à notre recherche depuis votre naissance et elle va encore plus nous chercher si Tarkin leur a mis en tête que vous nous avez rejoints. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Il sait très bien que Dark Vador avait voulu que Luke règne à sa place si jamais quelque chose d'imprévu se passait. Il vous craint. Vous avez plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en aura jamais.

\- Et, si vous prétendez être restés à jamais fidèle à votre Empire, il sera lynché par votre peuple et vous régnerez. Le peuple vous connaît. Certains vous admirent. D'autres vous craignent. Vous êtes célèbres alors qu'il n'est jamais apparu sur l'Holonet jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Il va vous chercher. Et il n'arrêtera pas tant que vous ne serez pas hors de son chemin.

\- Morts, en d'autres termes. Et l'Alliance avec, de préférence.

\- Ni moi ni Luke ne voulons régner. On a parfaitement conscience de ce que tout cela signifie. Nous ne serons jamais en paix de toute notre vie. Mais nous voulons nous battre. Et nous nous battrons, que vous le vouliez ou pas, sécurité ou pas.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, Leia.

\- On ne veut pas vous enfermer à double tour dans une pièce. Seulement, si Tarkin a décidé de vous anéantir, personne ne pourra l'arrêter. Et nous avons besoin de vous pour conclure la fin de la guerre. Luke a les pleins pouvoirs. Ce qui veut dire qu'il peut détruire l'Empire de l'intérieur. Sans faire de morts. Il peut annoncer la fin de l'Empire sans que le peuple ne se révolte. Les fanatiques suivront Luke et s'en contenteront. Les autres seront simplement heureux que le règne de terreur s'achève.

\- Ce que nous essayons de vous dire, c'est qu'avec vous deux nous pouvons mettre fin à l'Empire et à la guerre avec démocratie et sans morts de plus. Il est nécessaire que vous restiez vivants.

\- Alors pourquoi restons-nous ici à parler au lieu d'y aller ?

\- Écoute princesse, Tarkin a sûrement dit à tous les Impériaux de vous descendre si jamais ils vous voyaient.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas enregistrer un message et le diffuser sur l'Holonet ?

\- Vous êtes censés être pris en otages p'tit gars.

Leia et Luke se regardèrent longuement, pesant sûrement le pour et le contre en communiquant grâce à la Force. La Force. Cette puissance échappait à Han. Lui, il s'était toujours battu avec son blaster, ni plus, ni moins. Soudain les deux jumeaux Skywalker se levèrent d'un coup. Ils se regardèrent pendant une fraction de seconde puis se mirent à courir. Interloqué, Han regarda le maître Jedi, attendant une réponse, mais celui-ci se leva calmement.

\- Leur mère arrive.

Il se mit à marcher, toujours calmement, dans le long couloir. Han le suivit de près, son blaster à la main. Il était toujours sur ses gardes, qu'importe la situation. Soudain, Obi-Wan s'arrêta devant la pièce où était Dark Vador et Han pu nettement voir un frisson le parcourir. Il le vit hésiter à ouvrir la porte mais il finit par déglutir difficilement et se rediriger vers la plateforme d'atterrissage.

Lorsque le vaisseau de Padmé se posa enfin, elle vit qu'un comité d'accueil était déjà là. Les voir, tous les quatre, savoir qu'ils avaient survécu, qu'ils allaient bien… Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et se fut comme si toute la peur, toute la tristesse qu'elle avait pu éprouver durant sa vie étaient envolées, parties, comme si l'air les avait emmené loin d'elle, à tout jamais. Elle se sentit plus libre que jamais. L'étau qui semblait serrer ses poumons et son cœur depuis plusieurs heures explosa sans lui faire de mal. Poser ses pieds les uns devant les autres lui sembla nouveau, presque magique. C'était comme si elle volait. Elle savait qu'il y avait encore plusieurs problèmes, même dans cet instant de pur bonheur, mais ceux-ci semblaient étonnamment simples à résoudre. Leia se jeta dans ses bras et cette étreinte la ramena tout doucement à la réalité. Lorsque sa fille la lâcha, ce fut au tour de Luke de s'approcher d'elle. Elle savait qu'il hésitait sur la démarche à adopter, il se triturait les mains tout en regardant le sol. Alors ce fut elle qui s'approcha et qui l'entoura de ses bras. Au bout de quelques instants, il se détendu, et Padmé pouvait presque voir le sourire heureux de Leia. Il la lâcha puis lui sourit calmement. Obi-Wan se contenta d'un simple signe de tête, Code Jedi oblige, mais, bien qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas la Force, elle pouvait presque sentir son amitié l'entourer suffisamment fort pour que ça l'étouffe un tant soit peu. Le seul qui restait à l'écart était le jeune Han. Il observait la scène de loin, avec un petit sourire triste. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'avait plus de famille. Il ne lui avait jamais dit mais elle le sentait et son comportement ne laissait pas de place au doute. Elle lui sourit amicalement, le remerciant silencieusement d'avoir protégé ses enfants. Il lui sourit en retour.

\- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à te dire Padmé. Viens je te prie.

Ils allèrent dans une petite pièce où ils étaient installés depuis quelque temps, à en juger par les différentes boissons sur la table et les quelques assiettes vides mais sales entreposées par terre dans un coin. Leia prit une chaise en plus et la mit en cercle, avec les autres. Padmé s'y installa. Leia se mit à sa droite, Luke à sa gauche, Han en face de Leia et Obi-Wan en face de Luke. Obi-Wan lui résuma rapidement les évènements qu'elle avait manqué, accompagné des commentaires sarcastiques de Han, des réponses tout aussi sarcastiques de Leia et des réponses aux questions qu'elle n'avait pas posé par Luke. Puis, surprenant tout le monde, elle posa une question d'un ton calme, posé et réfléchi auquel personne ne pouvait s'y attendre.

\- Je souhaiterais voir Dark Vador.

Après un instant où ils la regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds, ils se levèrent non sans froncer les sourcils et se dirigèrent vers le couloir. Padmé était angoissée mais elle devait le faire. Elle ouvrit la porte et, aux vues des jurons de Leia, du hoquet de stupeur de Luke, des bruits de pas précipités de Han et du stress apparent d'Obi-Wan, la salle vide devait normalement être occupée du corps de Dark Vador.

\- Bien. Padmé, secteur est. Leia, secteur ouest. Luke, secteur sud. Je prends le secteur nord. Tout le monde a une arme ? Très bien. Faites attention à vous.

Ils allèrent tous dans une direction différente, apparemment leur secteur désigné, et Padmé prit la seule direction où personne n'était allé. Son secteur. Elle ouvrit chaque porte, un blaster à la main, s'attendant à chaque instant à tirer tout en ayant peur. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait vraiment se servir de son arme face à Dark Vador mais elle essayerait, et si elle n'y arriverait pas, elle mourrait en ayant lutté pour la liberté. Elle s'approcha d'une porte et sentit soudain le froid l'envelopper. Craintive, elle poussa la porte. La carbonite. Elle était en marche. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne qui aurait pu le faire. Elle déglutit difficilement et entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui se ferme.

\- Nous t'attendions Padmé.

Elle se retourna pour voir Dark Vador, de nombreuses cicatrices rougeâtres sur son visage. Elle eut un haut le cœur. Son regard descendit et elle put nettement voir le visage d'Han Solo qui avait un couteau sous la gorge. Il avait du mal à respirer. Étranglement de Force. Son visage était tuméfié. Nombreux coups.

\- Tu m'attendais ? Vraiment ?

Elle était tout à fait consciente du ton méprisant qu'elle employait, mais elle n'en avait que faire. L'homme qui était en face d'elle était un lâche.

\- Et oui Padmé. Tu serais venue tôt au tard.

Un sourire orna ses lèvres et Padmé ne fut plus capable de ressentir un autre sentiment que le dégoût pour l'homme qui était en face d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

Elle le regardait avec un ton de défi qui laissait largement voir qu'elle ne ferait rien de ce que l'homme lui demanderait.

\- Toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Toi. Ainsi que Luke et Leia. Et Obi-Wan dans la carbonite.

\- Et pour faire quoi ? Nous tuer comme tu sais si bien le faire ? Et oublie l'association d'Obi-Wan avec la carbonite.

\- Pour retourner sur Coruscant. Régner. Bien sûr, j'infligerais quelques punitions mais vous resterez tous en vie.

Elle releva dédaigneusement la tête.

\- Des punitions ? Si tu t'imagines que je te laisserai toucher à mes enfants sans rien faire, je comprends pourquoi tu es obligé de menacer un homme pour rester en vie.

Elle avança de quelques pas sans que Vador ne recule.

\- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Vador appuya le couteau contre la gorge de Han.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, il mourra.

Padmé cria mentalement quelques jurons. Elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle bluffe, qu'elle le manipule. Comme un joueur de sabacc. Seulement, les enjeux étaient importants. Très importants. Peut-être trop pour que l'on puisse se permettre de jouer avec.

\- Je ne le connais pas. Il peut mourir s'il veut. Cela m'est égal.

Il parut déstabiliser pendant quelques instants. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle accepte sans rien dire. Autrefois, Anakin Skywalker connaissait Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker. Aujourd'hui, Dark Vador ne connaissait rien de cette femme.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Tu as peur pour lui. Je te connais.

\- Tu ne connais même pas un centième de mon être. Ton Empire m'a fait réaliser qu'une vie inconnue ne vaut pas le coup que je risque ma vie.

Cela semblait plutôt simple. Il fallait juste dire le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait. Il paraissait surpris. C'était le moment. Elle lui tira sur sa main et, sans gant, elle se mit à saigner abondamment. Han en profita pour se libérer et sortir son blaster. Ils étaient à deux contre un désormais. Mais lui possédait la Force. Ils se mirent de chaque côté de Vador. Han était proche, trop proche de la carbonite. Vador le comprit puisqu'il l'attrapa à la gorge et planta ses yeux de meurtrier dans les siens. _Réfléchir. Vite._ Elle lui tira dans la jambe et Vador poussa un véritable cri de douleur. Il envoya Han s'assommer sur un mur de la pièce.

Elle était seule désormais. Et c'était elle qui était trop proche de la carbonite. _Pas encore. S'il-vous-plaît. _Il se rua vers elle et, avant qu'il ait pu s'arrêter, elle l'esquiva. Et, sans réfléchir, instinctivement, elle le poussa.

* * *

**_Alors surpris ? Vous vous attendiez à ce que Vador rejoigne la lumière lui aussi ? _**

**_Pour notre part, nous avons pensé que ce serait trop simple. Après tant d'années au pouvoir, il ne pouvait simplement pas revenir. Le tuer aurait été une erreur car Padmé, malgré tout, continuera d'aimer l'homme qu'il a été autrefois. Maintenant, c'est à son tour de pouvoir le garder près d'elle dans la carbonite :D_**

**_On se retrouvera une dernière fois pour l'épilogue._**

**_P__admeNAS et A-Skygirl_**


	16. Épilogue

**_Bonsoir_**

**_Et voici l'épilogue qui clôture pour de bon cette histoire !_**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

**Épilogue**

Une guerre ne se termine pas ainsi. Rien n'est jamais facile. Et cela, chacun le savait.

Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker, qui tenait désormais une place importante au sein de la rébellion, s'impatientait. Elle voulait revoir sa famille qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis la guerre des clones. Autrement dit depuis plus de 20 ans. Ses parents devaient probablement être décédés ou très âgés. Et Padmé savait qu'elle s'en voudrait pour ne pas avoir été là pour leur dire au revoir même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Sans compter que ces derniers ignoraient qu'elle était toujours vivante. Les malheureux avaient dû penser qu'elle avait péri à la fin de la guerre des clones. Quant à Sola, elle devait avoir pris quelques bonnes rides tandis que ses deux filles devaient être deux belles femmes. Elle savait que Sola et ses nièces seraient heureuses de la revoir indemne, même si elles ne devaient plus avoir beaucoup d'espoir.

Heureusement, elle avait ses enfants près d'elle et son vieil ami Obi-Wan. Ce dernier n'était désormais plus qu'un vieil homme. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il aurait toujours une place importante dans sa vie. Il était à présent le dernier vestige du passé d'Anakin qui lui restait. Et cela comptait énormément pour elle. Tout au fond de son cœur, elle garderait toujours le souvenir de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'elle continuerait à aimer. Car Anakin était l'amour de sa vie et elle savait qu'elle n'en connaîtrait pas d'autres.

Luke et Leia n'étaient pas de cet avis. Ils estimaient qu'étant encore jeune, elle pouvait vivre une nouvelle histoire. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas et elle le savait.

Les jumeaux, eux, avaient considérablement grandi au cours des dernières années. Désormais, ils n'étaient plus des adolescents, mais de jeunes adultes. Grâce à l'amour de leur mère et de l'amitié de leurs amis, ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'autant. Ils étaient inséparables, enfin quand Han n'était pas dans les parages. Maintenant que Leia n'était plus une enfant, leur relation avait considérablement évolué. Et la jeune femme devait avouer qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente même si elle ne cessait de prétendre le contraire.

Mais surtout, des chevaliers Jedi. Obi-Wan avait tâché de terminer leur formation. À présent, il ne restait plus une seule once d'obscurité en eux. Ils en avaient été purgés.

Jeunes et forts, les jumeaux représentaient la meilleure chance de l'Alliance Rebelle, Obi-Wan laissant derrière lui sa vie de Jedi. Il passait ses journées à méditer et à communiquer avec les esprits de Yoda et de Qui-Gon, plaçant sa confiance à la jeune génération.

La Galaxie avait connu de grands changements ces dernières années. Le conflit, qui avait plus ou moins cessé durant 15 années, avait repris de plus belle durant. Désormais, l'Alliance Rebelle luttait sans relâche pour restaurer la liberté que l'Empire avait dérobée. Le capitaine Antilles avait logiquement succédé à Mon Mothma et Bail Organa.

La perte des deux Sénateurs avait été un grand coup dur pour les rebelles, mais Antilles leur avait prouvé qu'il digne de reprendre le flambeau. Et personne ne pouvait prétendre être déçu. Il était un bon leader, très différent des Sénateurs, mais très doué dans son genre.

Et aujourd'hui, la bataille avait lieu sur Naboo. La belle planète avait essuyé beaucoup de batailles durant les dernières décennies. Mais celle-ci promettait d'être la dernière et instaurerait alors enfin la paix tant souhaitée. Les rebelles avaient pris d'assaut la planète dans l'attention de la récupérer. Bien évidemment, cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle était leur cible, mais les circonstances ne l'avaient pas permis auparavant.

Les troupes de l'Empire furent prises par surprise et très vite, la balle revint dans le camp des rebelles. À leurs têtes Luke, Leia et Han menaient la danse. Ce dernier ne manquait pas d'être impressionné par les exploits des jumeaux, mais il fallait avouer qu'il maniait un pistolet blaster comme personne.

Les troupes de l'Empire ne purent résister bien longtemps et les rebelles en profitèrent pour sécuriser la planète. Naboo était alors à nouveau une planète libre et bientôt, le peuple élirait démocratiquement une reine.

L'Empire se retrancha alors et dut méditer sur une nouvelle défaite. Avec la perte de Dark Vador et de la Force dans leur rang, l'Empire avait essuyé beaucoup de défaites et perdu de nombreuses planètes. Mais Tarkin avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner ainsi. Il ne cessait de renouveler de nouvelles armes, à chaque fois plus terrifiantes que les précédentes.

L'image de l'Empereur allait encore prendre un coup. Mais Tarkin s'en moquait pas mal à vrai dire. De toute façon, on ne cessait de le comparer à Dark Vador et de souligner combien ce dernier était plus compétent que lui. L'Holonet en profitait pour rajouter une couche et glisser quelques subtilités pour faire comprendre que l'ancien Jedi manquait à tous.

Pourtant, chacun semblait oublier un point important : la guerre était loin d'être finie et l'Empire avait encore la plus grande partie de la Galaxie sous son jonc...

À des années lumières de là, Mara Jade regardait distraitement la ville se couchant, tout en prêtant une oreille aux informations sur l'Holonet. Elle ne savait même pas le nom de cette ville et à, vrai dire, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle vagabondait de ville en ville, de planètes en planètes... Sans aucune attache. Elle restait rarement plus de deux mois au même endroit. Simple habitude, simple envie d'être libre. Oui, elle était libre. Mais malgré tout, elle se sentait seule. Elle avait adopté il y a quelques mois deux Felinx qu'elle avait par la suite donné à une petite fille, incapable de s'en occuper correctement.

\- Peuple de la galaxie.

Cette voix fut comme un écho pour Mara. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait déjà entendue mais se devait être il y a quelques temps car ce fut comme si elle remontait des profondeurs d'une chose inconnue.

\- Vous savez qui nous sommes. Je suis Leia Skywalker et voici mon frère, Luke Skywalker.

Et soudain, ce fut comme si son cœur s'arrêta de battre mais, en même temps, ce fut comme s'il battait plus vite, plus vite, plus vite, toujours plus vite. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle ferma les yeux. Leia. Et Luke. Elle les croyait morts. Disparus.

\- Et nous devons nous battre contre cette tyrannie. Relevez-vous. Ce soir, demain, pour l'éternité, nous pouvons être unis contre l'Empire. Nous pouvons reconquérir notre liberté et notre Humanité.

Mara se pinça pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Et ce fut avec un sentiment d'allégresse et d'appréhension qu'elle sentit une marque voir le jour. Elle ouvrit tout doucement les yeux et elle se sentit comme dans un rêve. Ils étaient devant elle. Vivants. Leia, toujours le regard de feu et sa posture droite, légèrement hautaine. Luke, toujours aussi beau, son air sérieux ne pouvant gommer les traits angéliques de son visage. Elle se reconcentra sur ce que Leia disait, Luke étant derrière elle, comme un garde du corps. Leur complicité pouvait se voir même sur un écran et cela la rendit heureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis plusieurs années.

\- Cette révolution ne peut malheureusement pas être pacifiste. Nous sommes en guerre. Je sais que ce mot peut vous effrayer, je le comprends. Ceux qui ne veulent pas se battre au corps à corps pourront aider dans la logistique, l'organisation, la stratégie, le piratage... Qu'importe votre âge, votre espèce, votre sexe, vos idéaux... Qu'importe qui vous êtes. Vous méritez d'être libres alors battez-vous.

Elle la regardait, même si, elle le savait, ses yeux fixaient la caméra. Leia sourit, remercia le peuple pour son intention et coupa la communication. Les programmes normaux reprirent. Ce fut comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais Mara, elle, savait que quelque chose d'important, de vraiment très important s'était produit. C'est la boule au ventre qu'elle se coucha et qu'elle rêva que les jumeaux étaient en danger dans une bataille et ce fut toujours la boule au ventre qu'elle médita, se dirigeant vers Naboo, les liens d'antan s'étant reformés, l'adrénaline dans ses veines.

Luke était tout intimidé, ce qui fit bien rire Leia et gêna encore plus Ruwee, Jobal, Sola, Pooja et Ryoo. Ces deux premiers étaient assis depuis que Padmé et ses enfants étaient entrés dans la maison familiale, trop âgés pour se lever. Sola était venue sans son mari, celui-ci travaillant. Elle avait effectivement quelques rides mais Padmé la trouvait toujours aussi magnifique. Pooja était aussi droite que Leia mais le visage plus ouvert et elle semblait avoir envie de jouer avec ses cousins, comme s'il avait tous quelques années d'existence et que le jour même était un jour de fête. Ryoo avait l'air toute aussi joyeuse, quoi qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil quelque peu méfiant à l'homme d'une trentaine d'années qui se tenait négligemment dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle éprouvait en revanche moins de méfiance vis-à-vis du vieil homme qui était dans une posture tout à fait respectueuse. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs qu'elle l'avait déjà vu. La table autour de laquelle ils étaient tous installés, des gâteaux et des friandises au milieu, semblait tout droit venue d'un tableau. Tous ses occupants avaient l'air joyeux, tous différents mais se ressemblant. Ils étaient bien sûr tous assez gênés mais l'embarras qu'ils éprouvaient de ne pas s'être vus depuis plusieurs années disparut bien vite lors de la conversation qui suivit. Han les regarda pendant plusieurs minutes, se demandant comment ils pouvaient tous être aussi intimes même si cela faisait plus de quinze ans, pour la plupart, qu'ils ne s'étaient ni vus ni parlés. Leia et Luke discutaient avec Pooja et Ryoo tous en mangeant comme des affamés des bonbons ronds qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus. Padmé et Sola rigolaient entre elles tandis que Ruwee et Jobal les regardaient tous d'un air attendri. La seule chose qui ne collait pas à l'ambiance festive de cette pièce était l'inquiétude de plus en plus voyante d'Obi-Wan. Il finit par aller dehors, demandant à Han d'attendre son signal. Il mit une main sur son blaster et prit une position plus déterminée. Obi-Wan revient presque aussitôt, accompagné d'une fille aux cheveux comme une cascade de feu.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais... Quelqu'un voudrait voir Leia et Luke.

Les deux se retournèrent et, à la vue des sourires immenses qui emplissaient le visage des jumeaux, il eut comme l'impression que tout irait bien pour la Galaxie.

Padmé était seule dans le vaisseau qui filait à la vitesse de la lumière, littéralement. Elle revenait de Yavin, le pilote automatique s'assurant que le vaisseau ne se crashe pas. Oui, théoriquement, elle était seule. Pourtant, des yeux, même s'ils étaient glacés, la regardait d'un air surpris, figés dans le temps, dans la carbonite. Anakin et ses yeux maintenant gris étaient là. Concrètement, elle n'était pas seule. Concrètement, même si elle serrait un bloc glacé qui ne se réchauffera jamais pour le bien de tous, elle aimerait l'être emprisonné pour toujours. Et même si son cœur ne battait plus, elle se laissait dire que les bruits qu'elle entendait était son cœur, qui battait pour elle, comme à la Contrée des Lacs, là où leur amour perdurerait et là où il serait désormais. Pour toujours.

* * *

**_Voilà, nous espérons que notre histoire vous a plu. Merci à toutes les personnes qui l'ont lues, suivies et commentées. Cela nous a fait très plaisir :D_**

**_Que la Force soit avec vous ! _**

**_À bientôt_**

**_P__admeNAS et A-Skygirl_**


End file.
